Gamer Overmind: A different take
by Tale master redux
Summary: A young boy starts living his life as a game and thus with a quest he now takes to the stars but his journey follows a differnt path than that was preordained. Not your typical gamer fic. Contains elements from starcraft, warcraft, warhammer and lots more. Let's just say the cycle would never be the same. A different take on the Gamer Overmind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
A new game: Alternate Take.**

 **AN: This is an alternate take on the Gamer Overmind unlike the other this one has some simple changes that would impact the story a lot.**

 **Also while some may take this as a rewrite of the Gamer Overmind I still plan to continue both this and the other one, with the Gamer Overmind taking priority.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I, 10 year old Hyoudou Issei did not know how to respond to the word in front of me in a bright blue box.

 **You have slept and are fully rested.  
You're HP and MP has **been **fully restored.**

Not believing my eyes I looked to the mirror and then I saw words hovering above my head.

 **Issei Hyoudou  
Lvl.1 'The Gamer'**

It was strange seeing this and for a moment I thought I had finally gone crazy. Ever since Iri had left, I had tried to do anything and almost everything to keep myself from been sad. I tried to make new friends but no want wanted to be my friend, I tried to read manga but none caught my interest, then I finally tried all kinds of games.

Many did not catch my interest but the few that did were ones I could truly say I loved them.

Games like Mario, Fire Emblem and Sonic were quite good, with Star Fox and Pokémon been something I really liked. StarCraft, Warcraft, Dawn of War and Warhammer and the Age of Empires series were also quite good even if it hurt my brain trying to play them in their highest difficulty. I won't be the best strategist or tactician but I'm no slouch either. The Final Fantasy games were really great in their own right, not to mention Tactics really exercised my brain. In short thy were such good games and so many more out there like the Legend of Zelda series that I had wished my life was a game. Now, I know why they say 'Careful what you wish for, you might get it all and then some you don't want.'

Now many would really be happy and might just roll with their life changing into a game but it was from the games that I have learnt that all things come at a price even if one must pay for it later.

But for now let's just check what I've got. Trying to bring to see my stats and if my assumption is right I said "status" and a large blue box appeared in front of me.

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.1 Exp: 0%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 60 Regeneration: 1 HP per 12 min  
MP: 10 Regeneration: 1 MP per 11 min  
STR: 3  
VIT: 2  
AGI: 3  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
MAG: 1  
LUK: 10  
POINTS: 5  
MONEY: 100 YEN**

Not knowing what they really mean, I muttered "help" and the screen changed.

 **Name** : What your name is. Age: What you age is.  
 **Level** : What level you are. Exp: how much experience you need till next level.  
 **Class** : What class you are. **Race** : What race you are.

 **HP** : Represents your life force. Once this reach zero you will face certain death.

 **MP** : Represents your magical reserves. Used for casting spells and use abilities and skills.

 **STR** : Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, in attacks, movement speed or defence.

 **VIT** : Governs the health and one's life energy and physical endurance. Increase HP Capacity and regeneration, also increases resistance to disease and poisons. Also high vitality is required for advance physical skills.

 **AGI** : Governs reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. Increases base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy.

 **INT** : Governs the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases chances of acquiring and creating new and unique skills by a little bit. Also high Intel is required to control and use certain branches skills.

 **WIS** : Governs sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regeneration, also increases dodge, critical rate and accuracy by a little bit. May also increase rate at which skills develop.

 **MAG** : Governs magical power and mana. Increases mana pool, magical power and magical resistance and comprehension of the supernatural concepts.

 **LUK** : Determines how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects many things for good or the bad. Increases drop rate, chances of critical hit and chance of getting higher grade gears, does not increase naturally unless you experience good luck.

 **Skills**

 **[Gamer's Mind]- Passive-**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of the mind. Immunity to psychological and metal status effects, prevents possession.**

 **[Gamer's Body]- Passive-**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Pain form damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Fiction Adaption]- Passive-**

 **Description: This ability allows the user to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe]- Active- Level: 1 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A skill to observe, objects, situations and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The higher the level of skill, the grater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. Also affect by INT and WIS.**

 **Passively increases INT by one per level.**

Now that was more helpful than I thought. Hmm, going through my skill list I could say I had pretty good ones, especially [ **Observe** ] which will be handy in almost all situations, and it must be the [ **Gamer's** **Mind** ] that is preventing me for freaking out to much, quite the OP skill, that one.

Though what really got my interest was [ **Fiction** **Adaption** ] if it did what the description said to a 'T' then it was probably the most broken skill I have ever heard of, period. It was in the class of reality warping and other Omni-ability type powers.

To test it I took my StarCraft game disk and tried it. As soon as I grabbed the disk the message box appeared.

 **You have acquired a skill disc.**

 **Would you like to learn about the [Blizzard-verse StarCraft Science]?**

 **Yes/No**

Not believing what I was seeing I mentally said yes.

Then like a tidal wave of information I learn almost everything about StarCraft. The storyline a bit disjointed and scattered, but the information about the science behind everything in StarCraft was there in mind in crystal clear clarity.

The knowledge on how to create the massive Battleships of the Terrans to the Creation and trainings of the Dark Templars of the Protoss, even the knowledge on how to create the larvae and other creatures of the Zerg were there in my mind.

It was really terrifying to be honest but I still could not help but be in awe of the marvels they had achieved. Sure I had seen those marvels in the game but knowing what they would really looked like in real life and seeing them behind a computer screen was different. Totally different. Then a message box appeared showing what I had gotten form the disc.

 **[Blizzard-verse StarCraft Science]- Passive-**

 **Description: Governs ones affinity with the science of StarCraft and all things under it, and updates itself for future add-ons in the StarCraft dominion. May work differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

Seeing as I was successful in trying out my [Fiction Adaption] skill, I used it again on my Warcraft 3 game disc, my Dawn of War: Warhammer 40K- Dark Crusade game disc, all my Pokémon games and all my Final Fantasy games.

The plethora of info I had gotten from the game were really mind boggling and quite contradicting to the knowledge I had gotten form StarCraft in some aspects and I really did not need to know about the Chaos rituals, thank you **[Gamer's Mind]** or that knowledge alone would have driven me insane. Not gonna try them ever. Though necromancy form Warcraft has some potential and let's not forget the OP Paladin spell Resurrection or the phoenix down of Final Fantasy.

I was even able to learn how to create Poke balls and also learned how to create a bag with large item capacity without it becoming heavy. Who knew there was science included in making the bags, and the TM's, HM's, potions and herbs, well the knowledge of creating them was all there stuck in my mind. Not that I'm complaining but I could really do away with the massive headache.

While I was busy clutching my head in pain my skills seem to have sorted itself into a new one.

 **[Multiverse's Science and Magic- Passive]**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

Well that was something, though next time I not trying so many games at once. It was also a good thing that the discs did not disappeared or got destroyed in the process or else I would have gotten a massive scolding from mom.

Speaking of mom I better go down and have breakfast before she comes and scold me.

Going down I see mom preparing breakfast, so I took a seat at the dining table. Just to check out my [Observe] skill as I still hadn't tried it out yet I observe some of the things the house. I didn't know whether to be surprised or not on seeing the various things in the house considering my dad.

 **Cloak of Regilia- Master Class- Unique item  
Durability: -/-**

 **Description: An old cloak once belonging to the wizard Regilia, a not so famous alchemist who though had attained great mastery of alchemy, runes, enchanting, transmutation and creation magic remained unknown due to his hermit life style. This cloak has been enchanted by him to offer great defence and offence, while remaining almost weightless and enchanted to never be destroyed. Also passively increases alchemy, enchanting, runes, transmutation and creation magic and their growth rate when worn.**

 **Effects:  
+600- Physical Defence  
+780- Magical Defence  
+200- Physical Attacks  
+600- Magical Attacks  
[Legacy of Regilia]:+5 levels- Alchemy, Runes, Enchanting, Transmutation and Creation Magic. +300% Growth rate to Alchemy, Runes, Enchanting, Transmutation and Creation Magic.**

The black cloak always had a mystical feel to it; ever since I had laid my eyes on it I knew it was special but not this special. After all it just had a simple design and had no distinct markings on it. It just looks like a plain black cloak. The **[Legacy of Regilia]** was a broken ability too.

 **Book of Creation- Master Class- Legendary item  
Durability: 3243/4000**

 **Description: An ancient tome containing extensive knowledge on Creation magic and its sub-branches that have been lost in history. Enchanted to have infinite pages, it automatically updates itself using subtle magic which scans the local area and records any new information on its chosen topic. Reading it extensively grants the person insight on creation magic.**

Another surprise, who knew that the small book had infinite pages or was capable of using magic, I sure didn't.

 **Statue of Fortuna- Master Class- Legendary item  
Durability- 2000/3500**

 **Description: A statue dedicated to the Goddess Fortuna. Blessed by Fortuna herself it brings luck and protection to all near it.**

 **Effects:  
[Divine blessing of Fortuna]: +40 LUK and gives protection against the supernatural forces.  
Range: 2 KM**

Even the statue was something amazing, though honestly it was a great piece of art given by a close acquaintance of my father. I would call a 'friend' but my father and the lady were quite adamant that they were not. For some reason my mom gets quite irritated whenever she comes.

All the items well quite High standard and hell OP by their descriptions. Items of these level were usually own by players who had max level in games and my family was collecting them like trinkets.

Now how did my family get all this great, cool stuff? Well my grandfather was an archaeologist and a collector in his youth and had passed on most of his collection to his extended family, even if he still has quite the collection of rare items.

Though my dad was not an archaeologist but a businessman, he inherited grandfather's hobby of collecting rare and unique items and brought them whenever he went on a business trip. Pretty sure he would bring more form his latest trip from Italy.

After breakfast I told my mom I would be out today, mainly to test my abilities and learn some new skills. Still can't believe what mom said.

"Oh, my son is going out to play and hear I was needlessly worrying that my son was becoming a hikimori at such a young age? Now I don't have to worry about saving money in case he started living a NEET lifestyle."

Seriously mom, just because I spent the last 4 months playing computer games, does not mean I would become a NEET. I'm still ten for God sake.

Now that I'm out, I'm starting to think whether it was a good idea or not. It too damn hot out here and this was just the first week of my summer break.

I still resolved myself to carry on, but where should I practice, can't risk others finding out. Hmm, I may just know the right place.

* * *

It was a small hilltop with bit open area and had plenty of room for practice. The trees nearby provided excellent shade, there an old rundown shack that had been overgrown with wild plants and overall it was abandoned for all purpose. It was also quite for form the city but near enough to quickly come and go between here. It was the perfect place to try out my new abilities.

I had found this place with Iri and we had come here a lot of times to play. Let's not get lost in memories shall we, we still have work to do.

While coming here I had taken to level up **[Observe]** as it cost me literally nothing in terms of mana and as the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Style once said 'anything you do can be turn into training,' so why just walk when I could level up my ability while doing so.

The walk was nice and interesting and I leveled up my **[Observe]** by three levels. I also found some interesting things while I used it. I found that adults usually had levels around 16-22 with a policeman having the highest I observed at 33, must be due to all the crime he had to deal with.

I also found something interesting that many adults and kids alike had a MAG point of 5-10 at average with a passing by monk had 33 MAG points, which meant that I, who had a MAG point of 1 had very low magical potential.

To make matter worse and add salt to my wounded dream of being an Archmage I got 3 points in INT and WIS for deducing all that regarding my magical potential.

That was not going to stop me from becoming a fireball-flinging, teleporting Magical Bullshit Badass. Oh no, since I had gotten the confirmation that I could get stat points without levelling up I was going to grind the hell out of every magical training techniques I could get my hands on and any spells and potions and books that could up my stats to increase my MAG to become a fireball-flinging, teleporting Magical Bullshit Badass.

I even got a single point in WIS for that.

So the first order of business to read the only magic book in my possession before anything else.

Taking out the 'Book of Creation' from my inventory which I had found out about during breakfast, I started reading it, I mainly read it due to me not wanting to use such a valuable book like a normal skill book, in case it go destroyed though I did get that option and if its description was correct it was more valuable existing instead of been destroyed.

I tried to read it but I could not make out the words or language and after an hour of reading I got really bored and put it back in my inventory, though it was not without its reward.

 **Through reading the 'Book of Creation', you have gained the skill [Creation].  
MAG has increased by 4.**

 **[Creation]- Passive/Active Lvl.1/100 MP: 250**

 **Description: Allows the caster to create anything using his magic. The higher the skill level the better the created item.  
Passively increases MAG by 3 per level.**

That was quite a good skill. But even with the newly increase magic I still did not have the required mana to cast it, even once. Curse you low magic potential.

Anyways seeing as how I would have to wait a little while to increase my Mana poll and MAG stat to use it, I decided to check out my other skills in the meantime.

Looking at my skill list, I focused on the **[Multiverse's Science and Magic].**

 **[Multiverse's Science and Magic]- Passive**

 **Description: Determines the user affinity to use skills from the various universes in the multiverse. Skill may act differently depending on the universe the user is currently at.**

 **Current universes known:**

 **Science:  
Blizzard-verse: StarCraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-verse  
Pokémon-verse**

 **Magic:  
Blizzard-verse: Warcraft  
Warhammer 40K-verse  
Final Fantasy-Verse**

I decided to create skills based on the knowledge I had gotten from the games. Since I had mana problem I decided to focus mainly on the Magic portion. I knew which skill I had to create first to solve my mana problem as well as how handy it would be in the future.

 **By making a wise decision for your current problem as well as thinking about your future, your wisdom had increased by 4.**

Thank you for giving me free points but does that mean that every wise decision would give me free points. Hmm, just wise should not cut it; it would also have to be efficient and one that should give me the most benefits too.

 **By deducing a point form given information your wisdom has increased by 1 and intelligence had increased by 2.**

Now this is just mocking me.

Well taking shelter in the shade of the tree I began to draw upon the memories and knowledge of the Archmage from Warcraft. They were some of the best magic user in the game and even though there were some who were just better than them, they had one skill that I really needed right now.

 **[Brilliance Aura]** that was the skill I needed right now. In the game even at level one it restores 1 MP/per sec, so for me who had an MP regen of 1 MP/11 minutes, it was quite needed.

Drawing upon the memories I learned how the Archmage were able to produce such aura, the intricate details on mana and its fine control and also the addictive properties of the arcane and how to subvert it, though I thanked **[Gamer's Mind]** again as it would prevent it.

I knew I had succeeded when I heard the familiar ping of the message box. Can't believe that I already familiar with such a thing when I got it just this morning.

 **You have successfully created the skill [Brilliance Aura]  
By drawing upon the memories of the Archmages you now have intimate knowledge of mana, gained [Mana Efficiency], [Mana Control], [Mana Potency].  
By drawing upon the knowledge of the Archmages your intelligence has increased by 50, magic has increased by 65.**

That was a lot of boost to my Intel and magic stats. Not to mention the three extra skills **[Mana Efficiency], [Mana Control]** and **[Mana Potency].**

I immediately checked what their descriptions were.

[ **Brilliance Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/40  
Description: Allows the Archmage to channel an aura of brilliance around them that increases mana regeneration of all nearby allies.  
Passively: Increases Mana Regen by 1 per sec.  
Actively: Increases Mana Regen by 2.5 per sec.  
Range: 10 m (Passive)/25 m (Active).  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Efficiency]- Passive Level: 1 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill determines how efficient you are with mana. Passively reduces skill cost by 10%.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 2 per level.**

 **[Mana Control]- Passive Level: 1 EXP: 0%  
Description: This skill allows you to freely control you mana and construct items made of pure mana.  
Passively increases MAG and INT by 1 per level.**

 **[Mana Potency]- Passive/Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/0  
Description: This skill allows you to determine potent your mana is, at higher level reduces mana cost of all spells.  
Current conversion: 1 MP = 1 MP.  
Passively increases MAG by 1 per level.**

That is really something and I began to wonder how many more skills I would get form others, this really had me felling really giddy inside.

I can't help but think of all the possibilities, skill like Divine Shield, Inferno, Death and decay, Mass teleportation or Star fall, I could learn them all, not to mention if I could learn some Pokémon moves like Earthquake, Hyper Beam or Draco Meteor. Though unlikely whether I could learn them but may be the Zerg could learn them.

Hah, now that's a funny and scary picture of Zerglings using Flamethrowers or Thunderbolts, Ultralisks using Earthquakes and Hyper Beams, Mutalisks using Brave Bird or Air Cutter, Hyralisks using Venom Bombs or toxic and the Zerg Queens using Psychic and Shadow Balls. That's really a scary thought, not gonna go there. Can't deny that I want to see it though.

It seems like I got a new quest while I was musing.

 **You have received new quest.  
Title: Rise of the Zerg  
Objective: Find a way to create a Zerg hatchery.  
Time limit: No Limit.  
Reward: Gain control of the Zerg, Gain title 'Overmind of the Zerg', 1,000,000 EXP, 1.000,000,000 YEN.  
Failure: Fail to become the Overmind. 5000 EXP.  
Cannot Decline Quest.**

You know even if there was an option to decline this quest I might not have declined it at all, seeing the quest reward and such. The fact that I would be able to control real life Zergs did play a part as I even though mostly played as the Protoss, did play the Zerg as my second race and naturally the Terrans as the third, since there were just three races.

There was also no time limit on the quest so I was not pressed for time, this was quite helpful since it would allow me to properly think this though with all the pros and cons. I wonder would I be able to create races like the Tyranids, Protoss, Necrons and the likes. Just thinking about it gives me quite a headache.

If I did complete the quest and was able to create more races, it would just be a huge undertaking, not to mention responsibility ruling and controlling them. The fact that some of them could wipe out an entire galaxy was not lost to me. Even if I may not know much about the background and full history, I knew that these races were ones which ruled the Galaxy at one point or the other; I would be way over my head if I went without planning this through.

Well I would tackle it a bit later, for now let's start with the experimentation.

* * *

Firstly as a strategy player, my play style was usually mostly defensive and then late game, game ending tactics by sheer force of numbers or high level units and game-enders. Thus my first priority was defensive spells and abilities.

Taking out a notebook I began to list down some abilities which would be helpful.

Naturally, **[Divine Shield]** was going to be one I would focus on first and foremost. Being invulnerable for even a few seconds was invaluable in any fights. If it could last for minutes or hours this spell would be my foremost priority.

Next, was the Arch Druid **[Thorn's Aura]** , even though it did not give me defensive bonuses like the Paladin's **[Devotion Aura],** it's return damage against melee attackers might keep them away for my ranged spells to take them down. I had to see if the Auras staked or not, if they did then both **[Thorn's Aura]** and **[Devotion Aura]** were very solid combo Auras for defensive purposes, when I did not need to use **[Divine Shield].**

I would have to see some Knockback spells and the types for situations like when I am surrounded or want to disrupt enemy formations. The Eldar Seer **[Ethereal Slash]** seems to be a good one, the sword requirement if it had it might prove problematic. But hey, who said that I can't go the Mage-Knight route to become a Magical Badass. So that's that. Still have to see more CC spells.

I think that would do for defensive spells for now, I would have to check if I can find some defensive skills in the form of martial arts, can't become too dependent on magic in case someone had access to anti-magic spells, stupid Golems and their Magic Immunity and absurd defence.

Looking into offensive spells and attacks, I resolve to train myself in the bow, some melee weaponry like swords and war-hammers and pole arms, and some hand-to-hand combat. This was to ensure that I had several options apart from my magic.

Melee weaponry was quite obvious as it gave me several options not to mention if I could enchant them then the possibilities were quite endless. Bows were to have some physical range option, guns were out since I doubt I would even get the permission to get one and making excuses of why I had them in the first place was much more harder to explain than bows, also there was a thing call enchanted arrows which were much more reliable and easier to make than enchanted bullets.

Some physical training and hours of practice and then I was set on the physical attack side.

Now for spells, I was mostly focused on summoning spells and the likes, hey I like swarming tactics and Zerg rushes, so summons. Thus the Archmage **[Summon Elemental]** , the Blood mage **[Summon Phoenix** ], the Orc Farseer **[Feral Spirit** ], the Necromancer **[Raise Dead** ] and the Dread lord **[Inferno].** I would have gone with the other summon spells but these were the most familiar. I was especially good with the Skeletons summon by **[Raise Dead]** and while playing as a non-Undead race I usually get Dark Ranger for her **[Black Arrows** ] or get a Book of the Dead from the Goblins or creeps.

Being mainly an Undead and Human race player in Warcraft, I was very partial to **[Summon Elemental], [Inferno] and [Raise Dead],** the first one **[Summon Elemental]** was a no brainer along with **[Feral Spirit]** for force multiplier. **[Raise Dead]** was only useful if I had corpses so that was on hold, but I noted down **[Black Arrows]** for the skeletons, not to mention the extra damage to my arrows. **[Inferno]** was useful for both disrupting and summoning but being an Ultimate I probably would use it against huge mobs or high level opponents, not to mention it's like a meteor and summoning spell combo wrapped in one. **[Summon Phoenix]** was out since I did not know how I was going to take care of a Phoenix in case it did not dispel.

For some direct offensive spells I noted down **[Chain Lightning],** the Fire, blizzard and thunder spells of Final Fantasy. I had to review the FF spells again if I wanted to get the full benefits. Then I noted down **[Death Coil],** unless I face undead or zombies it was a great damage spell. **[Mana Burn]** for magical units and spell casters **, [Blizzard], [Frost Nova], [Flame Strike]** for area of effect. **[Searing Arrows]** and **[Frost Arrows]** were another great addition for my Archery skills. **[Storm Bolt]** would have to wait till I get a proper War-Hammer. Two Ultimate that I noted were **[Death and Decay]** and **[Star fall],** army killers if used properly, their obvious weakness aside.

The other Hero Abilities were good to but [ **Slow], [Purge], [Inner Fire], [Cripple], [Dispel], [Healing Wards], [Polymorph]** and **[Blood Lust]** were some that would be really helpful in all situations so they were noted.

Spells like **[Halve-Mana]** and **[Turbo-Mana]** would really be helpful alongside my **[Mana Efficiency]** and **[Mana Potency]** , FF really had some OP spell casting in all its games. When I think about it, creating materia from FF XII would be a great idea.

Ideas and spells aside I should really start grinding them and testing them, can't simply keep planning for spells and tactics if I'm not really sure whether they would work or not.

* * *

I sat down and focused my memories on the Paladin **[Divine Shield]** , it took some time but I was able to get the spell and the intricate knowledge behind it. The standard **[Divine Shield]** was fuel by faith and the Holy light which the Paladin worshipped but some variations of the spell did not need that but were still almost the same as the ones used by the Paladins.

 **You have successfully created the skill [Divine Shield].**

Huh, no extra Bonus from that. Well I did not go much into the memories other than the spell but I was sure I would get something out of it.

 **[Divine Shield]- Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 20 Duration: 30 Seconds  
Description: Creates a shield of holy light around the user that renders them invulnerable to all damage, magic and spells. Once active the skill can be manually cancelled before the time limit runs out.**

That was pretty neat, now that I had enough mana gained due to the bonus form the Archmage memories, I would be able to use it now.

" **[Divine Shield]** " I shouted and then felt the shield form instantly around me. It was just like in the game the yellow golden glow of the shield surrounding me circling in a manner like clockwork gears. The shield, I saw was made up of five circles each covering my body, one floating above my head, one just below my neck, one near my waist, one near my knees and one on the ground below me, moving with me as I moved.

Unlike what might have been exposed areas the circles covered the remaining parts of my body in light which would protect me.

Just as I was admiring and playing around, the shield disappeared, instantly as it came into being.

I casted it a few more times and even tried mentally activating it, it worked which either meant that I could activate all my spells mentally or it was one of the selective one that I could mentally activate, even got a point in WIS for that deduction, so it could be either one.

I experimented with the shield more, so far I felt nothing like a cool down or the likes which prevented me from casting the spell. I even de-activated and re-activated and found there was almost no delay between the two.

That meant that the only problems I could see with the spell was my mana and status spells that prevented me from using it. It was almost OP in that regard.

I then move on to the next abilities and spells.

Instead of the Auras first I went with the **[Halve-Mana]** and **[Turbo-Mana].** Like **[Divine Shield]** I got nothing else except the skills themselves.

 **You have successfully created [Halve-Mana]  
You have successfully created [Turbo-Mana]**

 **[Halve-Mana]- Active Level 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 400 Duration: 30 min  
Description: This skill cuts the cost of all skills that use mana by 50% for the duration of this skill.**

 **[Turbo-Mana]-Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 600 Duration: 30 min  
Description: This skill increases the power and duration of the spells at the cost of doubling their mana cost for the duration of this skill.  
Actively: Increases the power and duration of all skills by 1.5X.  
Increases cost of all skills by 2X.**

Those two skills while mana intensive, were quite powerful in their supporting roles. I can really see why they were game changers against opponents who needed nuking type spells or mana intensive CC spells.

I currently could not use **[Turbo-Mana]** too much as even with the Archmage Bonuses I got earlier I only had a total of 650 MP. Using it once would drain most of my mana pool leaving me unable to use my spells unless I had mana recovery items like mana-regen items or potions.

Even with [Brilliance Aura], my total MP regen, was not much just 1MP/s which while impressive would not be able to keep up with the increase mana cost of the spells. Even in Active mode it gave only 2.5MP/s, which while great, would still not help me spam spells by the dozen or use nuking spells too much.

I would really have to invest in **[Brilliance Aura], [Mana efficiency]** and **[Mana Potency]** and increase my overall mana pool and regen to make up for it.

Looking at the list again I decided that I would forgo spells and skills for now.

Thus I focused on the physical aspects and weapons that I had listed down.

For now I had no sure way of increasing my physical stats apart from the basic exercises so I would have to look into some martial arts training methods to get the best benefits.

I did not have weapons or any training equipment with me but looking at my skill list I knew what would solve the problem.

 **[Creation]** , a spell which in its description said that it could create anything; I had yet to try it out but if it could it would certainly be worth the mana cost.

I activated **[Brilliance Aura]** which increased my MP regen then focused on **[Creation]**.

I focused on the shape of the item I wanted to create, a bow. I was a simple one, like the ones I had seen in clubs. I then created some arrows and then created some targets to practice namely a target board.

I did not see any imperfection with the bow, thus it was only when I pull the string I felt that I was too loose. I tried shooting some arrows form it but the just fell flat and one even hit my foot.

It was thanks to **[Gamer's Body]** that there was no visible wound but I still received some 8 point damage form it, which might kill me if I kept going like this, since I made the arrows steel tipped.

I made some blunt arrows with no tip, and began practicing while I store away the steel tipped arrows.

I had to create some six, seven bows using creation till I found a suitable one to use for now.

It was a good thing I had **[Brilliance Aura]** active or else I would have needed to wait hours and days to wait for my mana to regenerate, thus for now I only had to wait minutes to get back the required mana, which also gave me time to properly map out the blueprints for my bows.

It seemed that for **[Creation]** to truly work properly I needed blueprints or needed at least some basic knowledge of the item. The more knowledge I had the better the item it seemed, though I have to think that the spell level also plays a part on the creation of the item.

I practiced some few shots and see that the arrows at least flew towards the target, I began to practice earnestly. After some 20-25 shots I was truly beginning to hit the target and even got a confirmation for it.

 **You have gained the skill [Archery Mastery]**

 **[Archery Mastery]- Passive Level: 1 EXP: 0%  
Description- A skill that allows you to use to use the Bow freely and shows your mastery in it.  
Passively Increases Accuracy with bows by 10%.  
Passively Increases damage dealt by bows and arrows by 10%.  
Passively increases AGI by 2.**

That was a really good skill, I even instinctively felt myself shift into a stance that allowed for easier grip, aiming and shooting with the bow.

I kept shooting for some time again, watching and noting the increasing EXP bar of my Archery skill.

I thought about my **[Mana Control]** and began to wonder if I could create arrows made up of mana.

Seeing no harm in trying I focused and gathered mana in my hand. My mana responding to my will began to gather slowly in small wisps of blue light the condensing and began to take shape as I visualise an arrow.

I felt my MP drain as I created the arrow almost 40 in its creation, this would most probably mana intensive if that was the case but at least I won't run out of arrows if I had a decent MP regen.

The arrow unlike the ones I had been using had a sharper tip like a traditional one, appearing like a normal arrow in shape, it was almost mist like with its blue white glow.

I fire off the arrow from my bow and I notice that it did far more damage than the other arrows, even the steel tipped ones.

I created a few more arrows fire them off one by one. I even experimented and tried firing them without using the bow and found that I could do so but at the cost of reduce damage.

The arrows even turned into a new skill all on their own after some tries.

 **[Mana Arrows]- Active Level: 1 EXP: 46.2% MP Cost: 20 per arrow  
Description: Arrows made of pure mana that can be launched at the users will or shot using a bow.  
Deals a base 30 DMG and a Base 45 DMG when shot from a bow can be used against spectral, energy and phased beings. At higher level multiple arrows can be created at lower cost.**

That was a really great skill to have especially the use against spectral, energy and phased beings, which meant that I might be facing ghosts and dimensional beings if the description is anything to go by.

It was getting a bit late so I simply thought of being done for today and head home. Opening my inventory I put in my bows and arrows and the book and deactivated my **[Brilliance Aura]**.

It felt odd now that the effects of the **[Brilliance Aura]** receded, it was still there and increasing my mana regen. But it felt subdued and simply asking to be activated, I wonder is this the reason Archmages keep their Brilliance Aura always active.

You know thinking things through this is probably a dream, I don't know when I would wake up from it but it does feel good doing something this incredible.

With that thought in mind I headed home for the day, had dinner and went off to bed.

* * *

 **You have slept and are fully rested.**

 **You're HP and MP has been fully restored.**

I kept staring at the blue screen that kept floating in front of me.

Sigh, that just confirmed that it was not a dream and it was all real. And here I was thinking of it just as a pleasant dream. If I was not careful enough it might become a nightmare that I had to live with.

I read enough mangas and novels to know that, not all power is free and often came at a price. And no matter how much I like some characters I would not want to live out their life.

This meant that I would have to go through grinding mode and take advantage of my summer break; hmm, it might even be like a beginner's grace period that some games offer to prepare for the dangers and train properly so that they could at least stand a chance.

I really am lucky to have found the Book of Creation and learn the **[Creation]** spell that would really help me stock up my supplies for better or for worse.

But still I could not really keep relying on it for all my supplies; I would have to get some crafting skills in my repertoire. Enchanting and blacksmithing as well as some rune craft would really help me gain boosts and prolong my longevity not to mention that I wouldn't have to even buy most material and items since I could just use [Creation].

Sigh, I really have a lot of work to do and I don't even know when the first incident might occur, better start grinding and look for spots that would make a great base.

* * *

 **AN: As you can see from the changes Issei is a whole lot different from my other story. Mainly due to the absence of one particular item, without it Issei cannot relatively increase his skills and stats willy-nilly and thus has to prioitise on specific skills and stats.**

 **Mind you in both fics Issei is paranoid but unlike the other this Issei does not have the required strength to survive and spend his time at a leisurely pace, thinking of things to distract his mind from or even train himself that much as with the Locket of Skills and his array of other skills he can simply level them up at a ridiculous pace and even hit a cap on skills and stats in mere days.**

 **The Issei in this fic would have to spend months to reach that level, while months may seem a small time remember the other Issei reach it in a single day. There is also going to be issues like racial traits, class skills and god specific blessings and alingments that is going to really cause him trouble. Again those are not issues for the other Issei due to an OP item.**

 **Wow I really did not think that it would have been possible for one item to be so broken and game changing.**

 **As an example the Locket of skills negates any and all requirements and restrictions to use an item, what does that mean you ask? It's simple really.**

 **It means that you want to use Excalibur but are not King Arthur no problem, want to use it to one-shot an enemy but have not fulfilled the conditions, no problem. Want to use the anti-life equation but are not a level 12 intellect being, nah that's only a minor thing, go on use it and recreate the universe but be sure not to mess things up to much.**

 **Not worthy of the hammer of the Thor, hah restrictions such a minor thing.**

 **Locket of Skills, baby, is one broken item that is really on the level of Omni-items. Good thing this fic does not have it but since the other fic have it I can really think of so many situations I can use it for.**

 **Anyways this is a new chapter and a new direction and takes on the Gamer Overmind, like and review and share me your thoughts.**

 **For now that's all folks, this is tale master signing out, See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Issei any plans for today?" I heard my mother call out.

"Yeah, I'm planning to go and find some new games maybe even go to the library." I replied back and that was the truth, I had no intention of trying out anything today just play some games, read some books and go around the town.

That not only served as a form of research as I would be able to find and make a list of games and books which could allow me to gain some valuable skills and knowledge. It also gave me some time to really plan out the things that might be useful.

"If you have the money to buy new games then sure go ahead but don't ask me as I just gave you your allowance for this month. And I'm quite glad that you thinking of going to the library, reading some books will help you a lot." My mother said.

You know I still can't believe how my mom can switch between been stern like a principal to sounding almost like an air head sometimes. I didn't really check her stats before so let's see what my ability has to say about mom.

Quietly so that my mom won't hear me I said "observe", I could have mentally said it but hind-sight is 20-20.

 **Name:** Chisame Hyoudou **Age:** 38 **  
Level: lv.34 Exp: 45.40%  
Class**: Housewife/C.E.O. of Hyoudou Inc. **Race:** Human **  
HP: 280 Regeneration: 12.88 per min  
MP: 40 Regeneration: 3.52 per min  
STR: 55  
VIT: 46  
AGI: 23  
INT: 77  
WIS: 88  
MAG: 8  
LUK: 75 (35 + 40)  
Status: [Divine blessing of Fortuna], happy, content.  
Bio: Wife of Hyoudou Ichika and mother of Hyoudou Issei, Hyoudou Chisame is a gentle kind and sweet, almost to the point of air headedness, towards her family but is a serious, ruthless and a cutthroat while in her business persona through which she had earned her place as the C.E.O. of the multinational company Hyoudou Inc.  
Though it unknown why she had stopped communicating with her family, what is known is that she is she does not like talking about it. She also gets quite irritated when her husband is with another woman.**

Wow, didn't know mom was a cutthroat nor do I ever want to see that side of her. Bidding her good bye I went out to the town wondering what games I should buy.

123123122

 **Three days later**

After three days of nothing but doing quests, playing games and reading books in the library, I found a lot of things that would really help me if I used **[Fiction Adaption]** on them and I did just that.

First was Fate Zero, then there was Familiar of Zero, Total Annihilation, Supreme Commander, C&C Red Alert the full series, Star Wars, Star Trek, Negima and Yu Yu Hakusho.

I planned to summon a Servant as soon as I was certain I could sustain it, but if not than an Archer class was what I would aim for though a Caster class would also be incredibly helpful.

Anyways from FoZ the familiar runes would be helpful in boosting the Servant stats or cover any weakness they might have, I would have to look into transcribing the runes later. The void and elemental spells that were depicted in FoZ were also nothing to scoff at either.

Supreme Commander and TA were simply for the sci-fi units and uber tech. I was really surprise to find that the Aeon had psychic powers, though RA, StarCraft and SW unique psychic abilities and force powers were superior to the Aeon. I chose ST simply for the scanners and replicator technology.

Negima gave me access to pactios and diorama spheres that would cut down a lot of my training time and even serve as a secondary base, which I would mostly use as storage and training area.

Pactios would be helpful if I was able to find some companions and even a Servant could use them though I guess that would just give them a second set of their NP or one that they had lost or could not use due to class restrictions. Heh, that might be cheating to some extent but if you aren't cheating you aren't trying hard enough.

Yu Yu Hakusho gave me access to Genkai's training bracers which if I tweak it a bit would allow my mana reserves to grow. The skills there were also great for one-on-one fights but I was mostly looking for AOE spells. I would take the spirit gun just for trolling purposes.

Not wanting to waste any more time on research, for now I began to search the town and the area for a good place for my base. Sure the place that I was using before was great but it was small and a bit open and easy to access.

By noon I had found an entrance to a cave network, exploring a bit I found that it was quite extensive and had a lot of large caverns that could serve many purposes, it was also well lit not by artificial means but by some bio-luminous bugs and rocks.

I wonder why people had not found this place but with the entrance so small and hidden well by rocks and overgrowth not to mention the upper levels were also very dark and quite narrow, I guess people simply did not want to explore these caverns.

It was simply my need for a base and the means to replenish my supplies via **[Creation]** that I was able to come so far.

I still had some four-to-five hours before I had to go back so I decided to focus on my Auras I activated the **[Brilliance Aura]** and saw it slowly gain EXP, it would take some time to level up so in the mean time I focused on the **[Thorns Aura]** and **[Devotion Aura].**

Unlike the time with the Brilliance Aura where I got some bonus, I got no such thing for the two auras, though I did get a curious skill I got when I learned **[Thorns Aura].**

 **[Sense Spirits]- Passive/Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 0/40  
Description: A skill that allows you to sense spirits and commune with them at high level.  
Passively: Allows the user to sense low level spirits minutely in 30m range.  
Actively: Allows the user to sense low level spirits clearly at 50m range.**

That would be helpful in identifying ghosts and such, as for the Auras themselves.

 **[Devotion Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0/40- 20 per min sustained.  
Description: The user channels his devotion and will around him which grants protection to all nearby allies granting them increased defence.  
Passively: Increases defence by 1.  
Actively: Increases defence 3.  
Range: 10m (Passive)/25m (Active).  
Passively increases VIT and WIS by 1 per level.**

 **[Thorns Aura]- Passive/Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 0/40- 20 per min sustained.  
Description: The user Channels the protective energies of Nature and grants the user and nearby allies increase defence and the ability to return the damage dealt to them, and harm the attacker.  
Passive: Increases defences by 1.  
Actively: Increases defences by 3 and reflects 10% damage dealt to the attacker and deals 5-damage to the attacker per min within the rage of the aura.  
Note: The reflective damage bonus only affects melee attackers while the additional damage affects all enemies at both range and melee.  
Range: 10m (Passive)/15M (Active).  
Passively increase VIT and WIS by 1 per level.**

 **[Thorns Aura]** sure is a bit OP but that was a bit understandable since some of the most powerful characters were Arch druids who had thorns aura.

It also seemed that I could keep and stack the auras; it would simply decrease my MP regen which in some situations might become a problem. But, meh in the long run when my MP regen improved, I would have no problem sustaining multiple Auras at once.

After checking the auras I then proceeded to try out the void spells from FoZ. They were quite easy to learn, honestly and gave me only a single bonus skill.

 **[Void Affinity]- Passive Level: 1 EXP: 0%  
Description: Represents the user affinity for the Void. The Void can be used to empower spells and psychic abilities. The higher the level of this skill the more benefits one can gain from harnessing the void.  
Passively allows usage of Void Spell and Abilities.  
Passively decreases the cost of all Void spells and abilities by 5%.**

That was quite an interesting skill as this one affect both magic and psychic abilities, something that I had never heard of before. I would have to keep an eye on this ability and see what effects it has apart from the obvious.

The spells themselves were quite something too.

[ **World Door]- Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 1500  
Description: Creates a door that allows you to traverse multiple worlds and even different universes. The door can be shaped and enlarged to any size and form and lasts till the user dispels it. The higher the level of this skill the more worlds the user is able to access and more doors the user is able to create at once.  
Current level: Max 1 Door per cast, restricted to worlds similar to the users current world.**

 **[Dispel]-Active Level: 1 EXP: 0% MP Cost: 500  
Description: A void spell that cancels any active spell in the vicinity and deal damage to summoned units, removes all buffs, turns the affected area into a no-magic zone with only the user being able to use magic in this zone, making others unable to cast spells and deals additional damage to summoned units.  
Range: 50m radius from the user.  
Duration: Instant cast, no magic zone last for 30 seconds.  
Actively negates magic.  
Actively dispels all positive and negative buffs.  
Actively deals 300 damage to summoned units.  
Actively deals additional 50 damage per sec to summoned units in the no magic zone.**

Both spells were really incredible yet at the same time very expensive in terms of mana. The **[Dispel]** was something that would be incredibly useful in fighting mage and Summoner type opponents, the **[World Door]** was simply an incredible spell that would allow me to traverse different worlds and universes yet I could not cast it even once for now.

I guess that would be one of my short term goals, to level up and get enough MP to be able to use **[World Door].**

I was done learning new spells for today and with some hours still left I decided to practice my **[Creation]** spell and **[Archery].**

Creating some targets and some additional lights I took out my bow and arrows and began practicing my Archery skills. I made sure that alternated using mana arrows and solid arrows now and then to level both of them at once and I even kept all my auras active so that they levelled up.

After two hours of practice, I my Archery skill, Auras, Creation spell and Mana Arrows had gained a few levels which lowered their cost and increased the bonuses I gained, so I decided to call it a day and head home.

2312312

It had been more than a week since I had discovered my **[Gamer]** power and I was starting to get used to seeing the blue boxes and using the skills that I learned.

So far it was all going well and I kept finding new features of my power and learned new skills and spells.

I tried to make a routine so that I could effectively train and properly level up myself but I was unable to come up with a decent routine. Most of my time was spent on the Quests that keep getting and gaining XP from them to level up, though that was becoming harder now that I had gained some levels and thus levelling up was requiring more and more XP, just regular RPG mechanic, which I never thought I would ever apply to myself.

Good thing I found that I could gain stats from performing various actions, which immensely helped me as I was now finding it harder to level up. Levelling up gave me additional stat points which I could spend but I also found out that my stats randomly increased as well when I levelled up.

So far my stats were quite manageable and with though even with the extra stat points that I kept getting now and then I was still unable to get enough points to increase my MP pool to use the [World Door] spell.

It would take me quite some time before I had enough mana to use [World Door] and still have some MP left for some spells. But I was growing impatient; the thought of me having the ability to traverse other worlds and not being able to do it was grinding my patient into dust.

So I began to look into other ways to increase my Mana Pool and stats. The easiest way I found was though items.

It was a given fact in games that a good item could make even an under levelled character take on higher level enemies and some items were literally game breaking that using them were considered cheats. I was going to try to create such an item.

I didn't know where to start or how I should go about creating magical items, but I did know from where I could get the information.

I knew [Fiction Adaption] had given me info on basically almost everything about the games I had used it on thus I also had access to their blacksmithing and crafting techniques which would allow me to create the items that I needed.

Sure I would face some problem when it came to materials need to craft the items but with [Creation] that was not much of an issue. The only issue would be the time needed to create such items, while that was something that I had plenty, my patient was really wearing thin.

Currently I made some rough estimate on the XP points that I was earning everyday which was some 500 points average to 1500 points on a good day. I had not earned more than 1500 points in a single day and at my current level it would take at the least 7 days to level up and who knows how many more to gain another level.

Thus I had to see whether or not crafting items would allow me to reach my intended goal in less time or not. If it was going to take more time I would stick to levelling myself. So with that I started to dig any and all information I had gained about items that could help me.

It took time to find what I was specifically looking for with Warcraft and Final Fantasy providing quite a lot of variety of items with additional bonuses and more than the other verses.

From Warcraft there were literally thousands of items which I could use to not only increase my MP but also my overall stats, same with Final Fantasy thou they were in lesser amount. I could also see that the items could be enhanced and enchanted to become better with some having the capacity to rival legendary items if they were enchanted properly though such items were rare and quite few.

Some of the items were quite easy to make and would not require much materials at all too and would fulfil my needs though now that I had gotten a glimpse of what I could potentially create, I was not going to settle for simple mundane items. I made lists of items which would help me the most.

The first was Genkai's training Arm-bands which was practically tailored made to increase one's reserves. This was one item which I would keep using for long term growth with a bit of enchanting I could keep upgrading it to suit all my needs.

Then there were Mana Pendants great for storing mana with capacity ranging from 300 to 500,000+, stored mana which I could use to fuel my spells, it was basically increasing my Mana Pool but I could also choose whether or not to use the stored mana or not. With some enchanting I could make it so that it boosted my mana regen and was able to recharge its lost mana faster.

Currently I doubted I could create pendants that could store only a meagre 600 MP at the most but with practice I had no doubt I could increase that as well. Item crafting was certainly something I could get behind since it was making almost everything easy for me.

Mana and health stones would be tricky to create but with [Creation] I had no doubt I could create a few. They were also vital components of some of the more powerful items that I knew of; even in their basic forms they were quite useful too giving ridiculous health and mana regen bonuses.

Then there were magical gloves from Final Fantasy and Warcraft that could store mana and even cast spells embedded in them at a very low MP. Seeing them reminded me about Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist and damn was I determined to create my own unique pair of gloves like his.

There were some more items but for now I was focusing on those four for now, they were both easy to create and easier to conceal as well and I could even explain that I bought them or something like that if other saw me wearing them, unlike staffs and the likes which were not easy to explain and make believable excuses.

So with those items in mind I began to about creating an appropriate working area in the cavern. There was going to be a problem with the ventilation so I had to find a suitable cave that was easy to ventilate and would not be easy to spot from the outside. Not finding one I simply settled on the biggest cave I could find, the smoke would be a problem so I search for some solution and found that with some runic arrays they could be easily taken care of. Wow, magic was quite versatile if you think about it.

Using [Creation] I created some crafting tables, tools and a few of the material that I would use to create the items. Before I started crafting the items I checked whether or not I could use [Creation] to create the item. I found that I could create them though there were limits to what I could create and that the durability of the items themselves was quite low, like the Mana Pendant that I created.

 **Mana Pendant- Common Class- Common item  
Durability: 10/10**

 **Description: A magical pendant enchanted to store mana that can be used for rituals or to fuel spells, increases MP when worn.  
Effects:  
+200 MP.**

Reading its description, I found that apart from the low durability it was quite good all things considered. Though I doubted I would ever enchant it to increase its capabilities.

[Creation] was an expensive spell and simply creating a single pendant like this one was a bit wasteful, thus I was mostly going to use it to create the raw materials to craft the items. With that I began working on the first item in my list.

################

It took me hours to create the Genkai's training Arm-bands. I did some changes to the design and turned them into a pair of simple silver bracelets. They were not that high quality and I could still improve upon the design and more but for now they were enough.

 **Silver Mana-training Bracelets- Artefact Class – Unique Item  
Durability: 200/200  
Description: A pair of simple plain silver bracelets, based on the Spirit Grandmaster Genkai's own Special Spirit Training Bands. These pair of bracelets supresses all Mana inside the wearer's body while flooding their body with mana and keeping them at Maximum output. This in turn helps the user train both their body and increase their Mana reserves and Magical resistance but in return seals a portion of the user's mana. A note to remember the bonuses gained from this item cannot be utilised till it is removed. Wearing this item also supresses magical signature of the user from others unless they are in close contact with the user.**

 **Effects  
Increases stat gain by 40%  
Increases Mana reserves by 30% of the total time worn.  
Increases Magical resistance by 30% of the total time worn.  
Seals away 50% of the User's mana pool  
Supresses Magical signature.**

It was a really good item, though the part about me needing to remove it to gain the fruits of my training and the bit about sealing away half of my mana pool was a bit of a surprise. Still it was quite something in and of itself. The skills I had gotten while making it were also quite good too.

 **[Crafting]- Passive Level- 12 EXP: 30%  
Description: The art of crafting is wide and varied covering a lot of disciplines. This skill indicates the user's overall skill in all crafting fields.  
Passively increases the growth rate of all crafting related skills by 12%.  
Passively improves all crafting related skills by 12%.  
Passively increases AGI and WIS by 1 per level.**

 **[Rune Craft]- Passive Level-16 EXP: 2.4%  
Description: The art of Crafting and engraving runes on items. It can even be used to empower runic spells at higher level.  
Passively increases power of all runes by 16%.  
Passively increases MAG by 2.**

 **[Blacksmithing]- Passive Level- 14 EXP: 3.2%  
Description: The art and way of shaping metal into weapons, armours and tools, the higher the level of this skill the better the finished item.  
Passively increases the quality of created items by 7%.  
Passively increases STR and VIT by 1 per level.**

The skills were quite good, incredibly good I should say. At higher levels these skills would give me stat bonuses that would be almost equal to gaining multiple levels, required that I levelled them properly. Crafting skills were never easy to level up as it required creating multiple Masterpiece items and even legendary items to gain levels at higher levels, the rarity of materials and success rate of creating them would be quite unpredictable that most of the times it was better to gain items through loot or shops and events.

Right now I didn't know where I could go and farm monsters for XP and loot nor did I know any shops selling magical items or the likes and there was no way that special events would occur like in the games. So for me to be able to craft my own items without worrying about materials was quite the boon.

Wearing the bracelets I felt my Mana practically burst forth and started coursing through my body, it was like I was dumped into a lake as the air became heavy and while I was able to move, it was like I was wearing really wet and heavy clothing. I saw half of my mana bar turn gold with the words 'sealed' etched on the gold bar.

That was one downside I had was not happy with as it meant that my items would have to compensate greatly for my reduced reserves. I would have to carry multiple pendants which would have to act more like mana batteries than magical items.

Though even with the downside of me depending more on the items to compensate for my reserves, I knew that in the long run it would be worth it.

It had grown quite late now thus I called it a day and headed home.

###################

 **The next day**

As soon as I woke up I quickly had my breakfast and began to make plans for today.

I was going to craft quite a lot of items the pendants and the gloves. I had told my parents that the bracelets were something I had bought and they did not question me much, though mom was mumbling about 'growing phase' and what not.

I was going to use my 'Inventory' to keep my gloves and other items hidden. It was not like I could come out and say that I had made them, they required skills which I clearly should not possess at my age. Maybe in a few years I could freely start wearing them with a suitable excuse to cover for me.

After reaching the cave I quickly went to the crafting table and went about creating the pendants and gloves. The pendants were easy to create with each one I created being better than its predecessor, the best I was able to create was one that had 2000MP capacity, could be recharged in 30 minutes and also gave a 400HP bonus, while the lowest was a 150MP capacity with no extra effect.

Wearing the pendant I saw that my total MP went up but strangely the extra MP was not sealed off. Doing some calculations I found that the amount of MP sealed was the same as yesterday which meant the Bracelets affected only my base MP and not bonuses I got from Items.

That was good news, extremely good news. While this would really increase my dependency on items, almost all RPGs did that too, it would be just too obvious in my situation.

I now had enough MP to cast the **[World Door]** spell and I would have gone and casted it then and there but I restrained myself. I wanted to create a few more items before I went and started exploring other worlds.

I would need a backpack to keep my things and items, what kind of adventurer and explorer would I be without one, then there were the gloves that I was aiming to make, weapons and armours for protection, shields and barriers for extra protections and a tent for resting and acting as a base. Though I could just use [World Door] to get back it would be nice to have a backup in case I got stuck somehow.

It would take me a couple of weeks but I was sure I was ready for my first trip but it would be two weeks well spent. Better get started on it, also where did I put my spell list again.

############

 **2 weeks later**

I was finally going to use [World Door] today and man was I excited.

The past two weeks, I had learned and grown a lot. I had levelled up 3 times and brought my overall level to 14, most of my skills and spells were firmly in level 10-18 giving me quite a lot of boosts and bonuses.

I had learnt some new spells and skills and crafted quite a lot of items too.

I had created a jacket that was more like one worn by archeologists with lots of pockets and what not, it had decent defence against physical damage and high magical defence, it increase drops and gave me 20% extra from loots and treasures and gave me XP for discovering new or lost artefacts, so it was great for exploring and adventuring. I even had a hat to go with it too.

 **Explorers Vest- Artefact Class- Unique Item  
Durability: 223/250**

 **Description: A vest crafted by Issei Hyoudou for the purpose of exploring and adventure. This vest provides great protection from both physical and magical elements of the world, it also can hold up to a lot of items due to its specially crafted pockets. The vest responds to the user's desire for adventure and exploration and increases the reward gain from exploring and adventure.**

 **Effects:  
+20% extra loot from drops and treasures  
+30% drop rate from mobs and monsters  
+50% reward bonus from quests  
+900- Physical defence  
+1400- Magical defence  
Holds up to 6000 items**

 **Explorer's Hat- Artefact Class- Unique Item  
Durability-143/150**

 **Description: A hat crafted by Issei Hyoudou for the purpose of exploring and adventure. This hat provides great protection from both physical and magical elements of the world and responds to the user's desire for adventure and exploration.**

 **Effects:  
+10% extra loot from drops and treasures  
+20% drop rate from mobs and monsters  
+500- Physical defence  
+750- Magical defence**

Both items were among the best I had ever created and they could even upgradable by runes and enchantments, though I had not added them yet as I was a bit busy with my other preparations and my most value item till now, my alchemical gloves.

After I had thought about creating gloves like that of Roy Mustang, I decided to basically create the actual glove itself and thus used [Fiction Adaption] on my Full metal Alchemist series. Then after quite a lot of failures and a bit of explosions I was able to create the gloves and even gain the skill [Alchemy]. I then began to add runes and what not and upgrade the hell out of it.

 **Gloves of the State Alchemist- Artefact Class- Unique Item  
Durability: 943/1000**

 **Description: Based upon the gloves of the famous Alchemist Roy Mustang, these gloves allow one to freely use alchemy for almost no mana cost. They have also being heavily enchanted to act as a medium for magical spells reducing their cost and storing mana. They are also enchanted to increase magical and physical defences.**

 **Effects:  
+400- MP  
+500- Physical defence  
+800- Magical Defence  
[Alchemical Conduit] -Allows the use of Alchemy, reduces the cost of Alchemy by 80%  
[Magical Conduit]- Acts as a magical conduit for spells reducing spell cost by 20%, increase their power by 40%**

Yes, I name it after the State Alchemists but I thought it was fitting.

It was a bit OP but I simply regarded it as high level item and went with that reasoning, in games you did find items which could do so much more and were simply regarded as high level items and such, for me to use it at my level may be calling it overkill, but well better safe than sorry as they say.

Well there were some other items like bombs, potions and such but they did not match up to these three items in general. Alongside the pendant I had created on the way back and upgraded using enchantments, I was feeling quite comfortable in regards to my health and protection. As for weapons I tried crafting a lot of weapons but in the end I only settled for four of them.

 **Bow of the Wind- Legacy Class- Unique item  
Durability: 283/300 **

**Description: A bow infused with wind runes for both accuracy and increased piercing capabilities, can also imbue arrows with wind element to deal additional damage and increase piercing damage and critical chance.**

 **Effects:  
+200- Physical Damage  
+100- Magical Damage  
+30% accuracy  
+40% Piercing Damage  
[Wind Arrows] 10MP- Infuses arrows with wind elemental that deals 200 additional damage and 30% increased Piercing Damage and increasing critical hit chance by 20%.**

 **Dagger of the Wild- Legacy Class- Unique Item  
Durability: 214/230**

 **Description: Dagger infused with Nature runes and magic, allowing it to heal, poison and ensnare others. The dagger can be used to cast healing, shamanic and druid spells.**

 **Effects:  
+180- Physical Damage  
+300- Magical Damage  
+30 increased Critical Hit  
[Conduit of Nature]- Can be used to cast druidic and shamanic spells, reduces cost of Shamanic spells by 30% and increases their power by 45%. 10% chances of inflicting [Poison] Status when attacking, which deals 20 damage per second, the Poison status has no time limit and has to be cured.**

 **Storm Bringer (Warhammer) - Artefact Class- Unique Item  
Durability: 643/700**

 **Description: Warhammer crafted with great care and perfection, inflicts great amount of physical damage. It was a good Warhammer but was then upgraded and infused with lighting magic and thunder runes to deal immense additional damage and increase its capabilities by many folds.**

 **Effects:  
+600 Physical Damage  
+200 Magical Damage  
+400 Lighting Damage  
+30% Chance of Stunning and Staggering Enemies  
[Armour Wreaker]- 40% chance of permanently destroying armours or greatly damaging them.  
[Might of Storm]- Reduces cost of Lightning and Wind related spells and skills by 80% and increases their power by 200%. Inflicts Lightning damage that has 30% chance of paralyzing enemies.  
[Runic Weaponry]- Empowers Runes and increases their effects by 200%.**

 **Winter's Song- Artefact Class- Unique Item  
Durability: 823/1000**

 **Description: A sword made in the likeness of the legendary Frostmourn, this sword was made and forge with great craftsmanship and care and enchanted to new great heights infusing it with the essence of 'Winter' and the Arcane.**

 **Effects:  
+400 Physical Damage  
+800 Magical Damage  
+900 Ice Damage  
[Essence of the Arcane]- Decreases the cost of all spells by 50% and increases the power of spells by 200%. Inflicts magical damage which also affects intangible enemies like spirits, ethereal etc. increases Mana regen by 400%.  
[Essence of Winter]- Decreases the cost of all Ice and Wind related spells and skills by 80% and increases their power by 200%. Inflicts Cold damage and slows down enemies by 50%, 30% chance of freezing enemies when struck, 'Frozen' enemies take 20 Damage per second.  
[Runic Weaponry]- Empowers Runes and increases their effects by 200%.**

These weapons were the best among all my crafted weapons and with extensive enchanting they were truly formidable. ' _Strom's Might'_ and _'Winter's Song'_ were especially great weapons, with them I would be a great magical powerhouse with my spells being almost being free of cost. This was especially true for 'Winter's Song' and with it I would be spamming spells at reduced cost while enjoying increased Mana regen.

'Winter's Song' would be my go to weapon when I want to go full Mage Knight and wreck magical havoc on someone. It would be back by my level 10-18 spells and skills which were nothing to scoff at. Spells like [Chain Lightning], [Blizzard],[Mana Burn] [Foraze], [Thundera], [Blizzara] and the likes which were really good spells covering both AOE and anti-unit capabilities.

It was a pain levelling them up but I was able to get them and my other spells to their current level, where I was sure unless I ran into really ridiculous enemies or was outrageously outnumbered I would be able to handle 'almost' anything, almost being a keyword as I really don't know how I would stack up to against others in combat.

Though I wanted to see how I fared in combat I was not eager to enter one, even when I knew that it would be one of the best way to level up.

Putting the weapon in my inventory, I prepared myself to use the [World Door].

Channelling the spell I felt the Void respond to my call and I began to shape to my will, channelling its energies into the spell, I let it take form and shape. The Void energies felt empty yet I felt as if something was there in that emptiness, it was quite a strange feeling. Then in an instant I felt the spell take effect and the portal form before me.

The portal was shaped in the form of a door with green light forming its edges and a black, purplish backdrop at the centre. I had no set destination in mind when I casted the spell so that must be why it had a strange backdrop instead of showing me what was at the other side. That was a bit scary, I'll admit not knowing what was going to be on the other side, but that was just half the fun in exploring and adventuring, meeting new people, finding treasures and what not was the other half.

Taking a deep breath I took my first step out to a new world.

#####################

 **Unknown time, unknown place**

Stepping out of the portal I found that I was in an abandoned factory, the place was dusty and filled with rusted broken machine which were missing some parts taken either by the owners or thieves, spider webs filled the exposed parts of the machines and whit the level of dust the place had it must have been abandoned for quite a lot of time too.

Exploring the place I found that it was some sort of a gun manufacturing factory. It even had a firing range at the bottom of the place.

I found no gun or bullets in the place the owners must have clear them out or were stolen by the thieves. Though I was able to find out where I was, somewhere in China, I was not able to find out exactly where but I was in china.

I finished exploring the factory and then set up my things in the most stable room in the factory, which was the warehouse, it took a bit of cleaning but it was ready to use for now. as for my things it was mostly some lights and furniture that I had crafted for the trip, all of which fitted in my inventory and vest. Items like medical supplies and foods etc. were still in my inventory and vest I was not going to bring them out from there unless I needed them.

After setting up my temporary base, I went out of the factory and to further explore the area.

I soon found a city nearby; it seems that the factory was built near the outskirts of the city. I even found the date and the calendar system that everyone was using here. It was the year 12 November 2009 Ascension Throne Britannia or 12 November, 2009 A.T.B.

Somehow the calendar system was giving me creeps, it was not the normal calendar system that I was used to, and so I did not know whether I was in the past or the future. Though looking at the average tech it was quite close to my own world that meant I would be going sci-fi and not full magic as I had prepared for, great.

I could not help but sigh at my situation, I was planning full mage and now I have to go tech, it was really a dampener on my mood.

Well even with my dampened mood, I began to explore the city, the city was quite lively with the residents being friendly and helpful, there were many new things that I came across and well form the food they were selling too they all seemed quite delicious, I even picked up [Chinese] with both Mandarin and Cantonese for my language skill. That was quickly becoming helpful for me in commutating with the locals.

After some subtle and not so subtle inquiries I found that instead of China as it was called back home, the nation was called the Chinese Federation, one of the three superpowers of the world and ruled by the Chairwoman Tianzi. The other two superpowers were the European Union and the Britannia Empire, a monarchy, a democracy and a communist regime, cliché much.

Well after roaming around a bit more I came to a park and finding a secluded place namely under a tree, I took out my notebook and started to draw sketches of the place. The sketches were by no means great but it would do for now.

I was quite engrossed in the drawing the sketches that I did not even notice that someone had creep up on me.

"What are you drawing?" a voice sweet and innocent asked.

"Gahhhh" I was startled at the sudden question that I fell face first into the ground.

Picking myself up I turned towards the person who was asking the question.

It was a girl, dress in quite an expensive Chinese dress, with fair skin and white hair styled in braids, she was quite cute, if I should say. She was looking at me with a curious look on her face and then she asked me again.

"What were you drawing?"

"Just some sketches of the place." I replied though, "It is bad manners to sneak up on others." I could not help by retort.

"Is it?" she seemed to ask, seemingly genuinely confused. "Well then we ask you to forgive our rude behaviour then." The girl said, not even seeming even a bit apologetic and what was with the 'we'.

"Forgiven." I sighed, it seemed that she was some sort of noble or was someone who belonged to a very rich family.

"Though we must say that you need to improve upon your meagre ability if that is what you call a sketch, it frankly looks more like scribbles and horrid mismatch of lines and shades." The girl commented on my sketches with brutal, brutal honesty and by her expression I was sure that the girl was simply trying to help me, by giving me advice.

Her innocent expression was proof of that. I could not help but curl up and start making patterns in the ground.

"Did I offend you again? That you are looking like someone gave you the gravest news possible all the while insulting all your capabilities?" Okay what was up with this girl and her style of speech? Was she just being innocent or deliberately insulting me!

"No, you did not. You were just being too honest for someone like me."

"Too honest for someone like you, does our honestly offend you? If so we apologise to you and ask you to bear with our honesty as we were taught to always be honest and speak our mind and not hold back while sharing our opinion."

This girl was really weird though I was not sure if that was because of her upbringing or her personality.

"Well if that is the case then…" I really don't know what to say, really. This was a strange experience for me.

"Oh! We never did introduce ourselves did we?" The girl suddenly said. "Our name is Jiang Lihua, daughter of Jiang Seishun and Mai lee. We ask of you if you would be our friend." She asked me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"And I am Issei Hyoudou, son of Ichika Hyoudou and Chisame Hyoudou, I would be pleased to be your friend Ms Lihua." How can I say no to such an adorable girl, when she asks me with a smile like that?

Lihua smiled at my introduction, it was not out amusement but she was showing genuine joy. She must really not have too many friends or she really liked making friends.

##########

After our introduction Lihua and I spent some hours talking. Lihua I found really liked talking and she really was innocent on some matters and lacked some common sense, not that I was any different with my 'Gamer' ability and all.

While Lihua did not talk much about her family I was able to get some clue that she belonged to the really high echelons of the country. If I didn't know that no one in their right mind would let the ruler of a superpower wonder about without guards, I would have pegged Lihua as the Princess of the Chinese Federation.

Well her social status was not that important since I was not interested in the world politics and had no intention of meddling in it. Unless something really drastic happens I was just going to be a visitor and nothing more.

"It's getting late." I said looking at the setting sun.

"Yes, it is. We must admit that it was quite fun spending time with you Mr Hyoudou." Lihua stated.

"Call me, Ise after all we did agree to be friends didn't we." Really Mr Hyoudou made it sound like I was old, really old.

"That we did." Lihua chuckled "Then we implore you to address us with our given name and without any honorifics. After all you are our friend are you not?"

"That I am" I cheerfully replied. "Anyways I better be going now, my parents would get worried if I was late."

"Will we see you again?" Lihua anxiously asked and honestly I was quite unsure whether we would ever meet again. Though I knew what I was going to say.

"Yes, we will" I said smiling "After all were friends right?"

"Goodbye then Ise"

"Goodbye Lihua."

With that we parted, I went back to the factory.

Going to the room and temporal base I shut the door and check the time on my watch. It read 5:23 PM I would return just in time for dinner. After checking for the locks again I opened the [World Door] to back home.

################

Stepping out of the [World Door] I was greeted to the sight of my personal base back in the cave, I check for the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was 11:23 AM.

That…that was not right, the date was the same so shouldn't it be PM and not AM not to mention I left around 11:20 AM and only less than three minutes had passed during my trip when I had spent hours with Lihua.

Racking my brain for an answer I deduced that there must be some sort of time stream differences or some temporal anomaly in play. I was no expert and was only relying on borrowed knowledge but that was the closest analogue I could get.

"This might be handy." I muttered, thinking on all the implications of the thing.

"Before that I have to make sure."

With that I made several trips back and forth only stopping to let my pendants and gloves recharge their reserves.

I discovered that whenever I travel to a new world, the previous worlds become almost time locked, with only seconds passing by when days have passed on the world I was currently in.

This…this was just like having the benefits of hyperbolic time chamber without actually having one.

It was quite broken in its application and with my 'Gamer' power it was almost unfair as I could simply grind away on different worlds without having to worry about time. Though I knew it was not going to be that easy and the system might chose to time lock the worlds during certain quests or simply 'Fix it'.

For now though I was going to take the full advantage of I it.

Currently I was in some sort of jungle world with no civilization in sight nor even strange predatory animals, except for a stone ring in a strange temple. There was nothing interesting here, which suited me just fine.

Lihua's World was a technological world and i was completely magic focus for now. I had to remember that not all worlds I visit was going to be magical in nature but would also be technological too.

Thus with that I began to think on what I should do if I find myself in a technological or sci-fi world, running around with a sword would look quite ridiculous and might call in some unwanted attention. With that I went about creating a new base for myself in the temple and set up a lab too.

Here I could afford to both train and experiment more as not only space was not an issue but so was time. Due to both space and time issues and managing them back home I was not able to get in many things that I wanted to try and more. Though that constrain was now lifted and I could really get on with my vision training and experiments.

I also made note to craft and built some sci-fi weapons and gadgets so that I could blend in with some of the local non-magical populace and hide my magical skills for emergencies.

Hmm, both magic and science were quite versatile and powerful enough that having one made the other almost obsolete with only a select few circumstances which call for pure SCIENCE! Or MAGIC!

I suppose that since I could afford to have both I should cultivate both path and balance them out if I can.

"I really am going to be quite busy aren't I?" I chuckled as I planned what I was going to do in the next few weeks on this planet.

####################

AN: So here is the newest chapter of GOaDP. Well I almost have the next chapter of the Gamer Overmind ready but I am really stuck on some scenes and thus am currently rewriting it a lot. As for my Fate summoner of Heroes don't worry I have the next chapter half completed and would post it latest by 20th of this month.

Also what do you think about this chapter I mostly went for Code Geass setting as it was one that some were requesting in the Gamer Overmind though I could not find a legitimate reason to put it there and thus decided to use it for this story. The setting of CG is quite grounded in Mechs and supernatural that I could fully showcase both aspects without it becoming too out of place and even create arcs based of it.

Normally in a CG setting any crossover character ends up helping Lelouch and while he is one of my all time favourite character I decided to go with the massively underused Tianzi of the Chinese Federation, it also opens quite the avenue for early confrontation against Britannia and the Geass Order as a whole. Also don't worry Mass Effect Fans like in the original Fic the Zerg and the Citadel Aliens will make an appearance in the 3rd, 4th and 5th chapter respectively. Though I am kind of in a bind whether to use the Turains or any of the other Citadel races. Hell I can even go with the Batarians and turn Issei into the Boggie Man they deserve, What race do you think should Issei first encounter Turians or some other race?

Any review and let me know of your thoughts and overall impact of the chapter and see ya next time, Tale Master out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So here I was inside my lab in an unknown world going through the blueprints of various technologies which included medical tech, weapons, armours, transportations and what not.

The list of things that I had was just too much, it was a pain sorting them all and I had only covered less than 10% of the total knowledge of the technologies that I had in my disposal.

First there were the weapons which could be divided into infantry, land, air, naval and space. WMDs got their own special category.

Under Infantry, there were the variety of guns, grenades, bombs and melee weaponry. 40K itself took a bulk of the gun designs that I had. From Auto-guns to Melta-weaponry, the Imperium had various designs for practically any situation.

Under Land units, there were tanks, vehicles, mech, PBDs and AAs along with Experimental and Titans, the last two were simple bullshit to an insane degree of Firepower and Durability, just like in the games.

Air covered gunships, fighter crafts, etc. Navel likewise covered the wet naval ships and submarines and underwater facilities, and Space covered any Space-flight capable unit, like satellites, ships and even mechs.

The WMDs ranged from intercontinental to planet busting and even system busting tech in the form of the Sun Crusher from Star Wars. And that was just the weapons category; the other fields also had so many broad levels of characterisations with more sub-categories and sub-groups too. It was taking time to sort all of them but I had managed for now.

For now I focused on getting blueprints of some rifles, a few tanks, armours and shields, some transports and quite a lot of medical tech, though I would need the last one due to my [Gamer's Body], potions, and healing spells but it would be good to have some extra insurance apart from the potions, spells and the skill.

Paranoid and Overkill much? Yes but better that than dying.

For now I had a few Auto-guns with each mag having more than five-hundred bullet capacity, with various load-outs like incendiary, armour piercing, anti-armour, anti-shields, etc. The guns operated on gauss tech giving it high rate of fire and rage and natural armour piercing capability, while the magazines of the guns had such high capacity due to a bit of miniaturisation and a bit of special Dimensional-storage tech. I would have gone for infinite ammo but I was still not well versed in the technology I was working with. So sadly no infinite ammo capacity for me, now at least later on I would see if I can do it.

Then there was a small shield generator in the form of a watch that while not too powerful could easily take some few shots from a tank, though it did not do so well against magic in general.

I also made sure to create some armour too, but sadly while they gave superior physical defence and average magical defence, the lack of bonuses and the penalties were not worth using them, though they were really suitable for the tanks and mechs I had built.

For transport I had built quite a lot with quite the variety, from a teleporter to a car and even a star fighter and a small space freighter. The medical tech also had quite the variety form pills, scanning equipment to the almost cure all Bacta.

Building them gave me a variety of skills that I was finding really useful.

 **[Engineering]- Passive Level: 56 EXP: 66.3%  
Description: The prowess of Science and its applications given form. This skill allows the user to use his scientific knowledge to build gadgets and technologies, repair them, innovate and create new ones, decode and reverse-engineer exotic technology and combine them to create new technologies. The higher the level of this skill the more powerful the finished technologies would be, also increases the chances of innovating new tech and increases the success rate of reverse engineering and combining exotic technology.  
Passively increases the rate of success of Reverse-engineering exotic technology by 56%.  
Passively increases the rate of success of combining exotic technology by 56%.  
Passively increases the rate of success of innovating new branches of technology by 56%.**

The reason the level of this skill was so high was because I was dabbling with technologies that was really advanced and powerful in their own right. I was really getting into this Sci-fi thing, though that was not all.

While building the gadgets and equipment I did not neglect the magical side of my skills and while I did not create any new items I did learn quite a lot of new skills and spells and levelled up my existing spells to an average level of 25 to 30. With my [Creation] spell being the highest of all my spells at Level 49. I was able to level it up so my due to me needing quite a lot of crafting materials and exotic elements.

I was also able to get quite a lot of stat points from my training too, mostly STR, VIT, AGI and MAG, with a few INT and WIS points in between. I was not able to increase my LUK stat nor did I want to allocate points in it for now, so it was still at an even 10.

That was not all; whenever I went home I made sure to pick up some series that would supplement my skills and technology, which was why I picked up series like the Gundam series, Lyrical Nanoha and Macross series.

Frankly most of the time on this world was spent training and building new gadgets and technologies. Though in between I made sure to go back home and spend time with my parent and even go to the Chinese Federation and meet up with Lihua.

Our meetings were quite rare and sometimes we had to cut them short but they were enjoyable nonetheless. Often times we simply spent our time talking about inane things and sometimes even debating about tanks, mechs and even Gundams. I was even able to get her to play some games with me. She was a bit clumsy and sometimes could not follow the rules of the game quite well but we regardless of that we had quite the fun. It kind of reminded me of my time with Iri.

Thinking about her I really should go and pay her a visit.

Making up my mind I put aside my tools got my gear and opened a portal to the CF.

####################

I was able to meet up with Lihua in our usual meeting place the park, she was quite happy to see me though I felt that there was something nagging her.

I thought of asking her but then decided that it was not my place to do so, but as time passed by I saw that Lihua was quite out of it. She was only paying minimum attention to our conversations and games.

Frustrated, I simply asked her what was nagging with her today.

"So mind telling me what is on your mind Lihua?"

My sudden question seemed to have caught her by surprise as she stuttered a bit.

"Eh…wha-what's with the question Ise, there is nothing wrong with us today." She stated, it seemed that she did not want to share what was nagging her but I was a bit worried for her so I pressed on.

"You are a terrible liar Lihua and I can clearly tell that you are distracted and that something is eating you from the inside."

"What! There is something eating us from the inside!" Lihua screamed sounding quite scared at the notion. Have I mention how she sometimes takes my words literally.

"It was a figure of speech Lihua." I deadpanned, seriously in the three months that she had known me; she should have already known not to take my words literally.

"Well, why you didn't say so. You really use some strange idioms and figures of speech Ise." Lihua said, after calming down a bit.

"Like you're one to talk." I retorted. "Still mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"Well…Okay." Lihua finally said after giving it some thought, I do wonder what it was.

"Ise, do you remember the time you brought some of your Gundams and MSs over?" Lihua asked.

"Yeah and we debated how effective they would be against modern tanks and infantry." I replied, not getting what she was trying to say. "I even got you to admit that the Zaku series was the best grunt type model too." I smirked, remembering how much of a shine Lihua had taken to the Zaku.

"Yes and we still hold to the belief that they could kill those fancy GUNDAMs of yours." Lihua stated vehemently, she really did not like the fact that the Gundams trashed the Zakus in a fight, saying that they were nothing more than writer's pet and what not.

"Anyways we had debated on that and you said that they were but a pipe dream and no nation had enough capital and tech to field them." I continued not wanting to get her into another rant about how Zakus trumped Gundams. Though I think I got the idea of what she was hinting at.

"Don't tell me that some nation has been successful in creating a mass producible mech?" I asked Lihua who nodded in affirmation.

"How?" I asked "How is it that a nation has enough capital and technology to even create much less crazy enough to fund such a thing?"

Seriously, what nation in their right mind would fund such a thing? Mechs for all sorts of reasons were not the first thing that comes to mind for military matters, with how ridiculous the very idea seemed to be and they have to have some sort of following and benchmark technology to even conceive such an idea and prove its effectiveness. It should be popular for years before any military fully integrates them into their forces.

"Well our spies in the Britannian Military have uncovered some disturbing facts." Lihua said pulling out a data pad and showing me a video of a strange mech which while looked very clumsy and fragile by my newfound standards, was showing incredible mobility.

"This is the video of the mech that Britannia is developing under the orders of Queen Marianne Vi Britannia." Well that answered a few questions, under a monarchy if the royal family wanted something then the retainers were going to try their best to accommodate to their needs, even going as far as field testing untested and unproven technology. Though I guess even they might have to do some safety checks first.

"The mech design is not that potent as a Mobile Suit and nowhere near its durability or combat capabilities, still compared to the modern military equipment it is nothing to scoff at, even though many of the generals are not taking it that seriously." Lihua said and I could see the frustration on her face too. Boy, these generals must be quite stubborn to make her feel like this.

"I was also going to write the mech off as nothing but a passing interest of the royal family but…"

"But?"

"…but then I saw the data on its design and the statistics on its performance."

"And what were its performance capabilities."

"It is not that durable of a machine with its armour not able to withstand tank rounds or anti-armour weaponry, nor is it the fastest as its top speeds only clocks in at 60 KM per hour."

That was not that bad but compared to some of the modern tanks not that good too. Though I could guess where its strength laid and what it meant for the warfare doctrine of this world.

"Well looking at your expression, we guess you have already deduced what its real strengths are?" Lihua asked already knowing the answer.

"Mobility, variety and I guess that it is also mass producible." I replied.

"Correct, Ise. The mech is highly mobile and able to traverse all sorts of terrain, and while its weapons are not too threatening at first glance at close combat it can even take on tanks and come out on top, not to mention that it can be fitted with a plethora of other weapon systems independent or otherwise. Its small stature combined with its overall mobility also allows it to be used easily in urban warfare where tanks and other vehicles may face difficulty. The mech is not only easily mass producible but it is also quite easy to use too requiring only minimum training to do so and due it needing only a single pilot they can be fielded without much difficulty with an average level of skills among its pilots." Lihua said listing out the various capabilities of the machine.

That was not really what I was expecting, the only weakness that I was seeing was that it had weak armour and that it might be extremely vulnerable to naval and air assets, which could be mitigated either by using Anti-Air weaponry like flake cannons and avoiding off-shore bombardments. Fitting it with a flight system and it could easily take on Naval Assets if they are careful, same with air units, though I did not see any indication of it having any flight system.

"So what is your opinion about this Ise?" Lihua asked.

"First off all Lihua you should not be giving out military secrets." I scolded her she really should not be giving out state secrets like that. Lihua for her part did not even seem to be phased at my statement.

"Secondly, as far as I can tell it is vulnerable to aerial assets and its weak armour and its top speed means that an armour line backed with artillery and air support would fair quite well against a company of this machines." Difficult, yes but it was still doable under a competent commander.

"Finally the third and most important point of all, why? Why tell me all this Lihua?" I asked curious of why she was telling me this.

"Because there is only one machine that is capable of standing up and going head to head with these mechs." Lihua said showing me the picture of the machine in the data pad.

I could not help but twitch a bit at seeing that.

"Lihua…"

"Yes Ise."

"This…this is a Tsunami tank."

"Yes, we are completely aware of what it is Ise so please do not point out the obvious."

"I'll say this again. This is a Tsunami Tank, a fictional tank that exists only in a game and not in real life." I all but shouted at her. Granted I could make one and even set a production line for it but I wanted to see what Lihua was really after.

"Yes and we are also aware of the fact that you can built one." Lihua stated, I wonder when and how she figured it out.

"How…no when did you figured out I can build one?" I asked and Lihua smirked, she actually smirked. I must have fallen into some sort of trap laid by her.

"We figured that you can build one due to you listing out its various flaws and strengths which one could not have known if they were not intimately familiar with the machine and its inner workings. And do not deny it Ise, I cross checked them with some reputed engineers to see if everything you said was correct and found that they could theoretically create one based on your explanations." Lihua proudly stated. "I even know that you can even build a Mobile Suit if you were given proper resources."

"I don't know why you felt the need to cross check my explanations with 'Reputed Engineers' or how you even do it in the first place and no I am not going to create MSs for you." I stated, really did this girl really had to cross check my explanations. They were meant for simple debates and ones that should be written off as a child's ignorant prattle not the intellectual ramblings of a genius scientist.

"Well, even we think that MSs are bit overkill." Lihua admitted "and as much as we would like to see Zakus taking the field the cost might far outweigh the gain. Since the Federation does not have the insane economy of the Zeon."

While she may say that I knew that she really wanted to field Zakus and be done with it. The only thing holding her back from doing so was the CF's economy and the lack of technical expertise on maintaining and creating them.

"Ok, ok I get what you are trying to say." I interrupted her; I did not want her to go off tangent. "Basically you want my help."

"Yes, that is what we want."

"You could have just asked you know." I said and really I would have answered yes if she asked me though not before giving her all sorts of warning and a long winded lecture.

"And subject ourselves to an hour long lecture and a long winded answer of affirmation. Sorry but even we do not have the patients to sit through something like that." Lihua replied stoically. I'm not that bad am i?

"Yes you are." Lihua stated as if reading my mind though that just must have been her reading my expressions.

"Well, geez, fine." I said rolling my eyes at her statement.

"As to your request for helping you, Lihua, you have my full support and I will endeavour to help you in any way I can." 'Even if it meant meddling with this world's policies and what not' I thought 'and to think that I was just going to be a visitor of sorts.'

Lihua's face brightened at my statement, her previous worries gone from her expression. She really must have thought long and hard about how to approach me on the subject, though by now she should have already known my answer.

"We really do appreciate your willingness to aid us Ise, though, are you really wiling to shoulder the burden of this decision?" her face fell slightly when she said that, her worry for me clear on her face.

The consequences of my decision would not only affect the CF as a whole but this entire world itself. The technologies and knowledge of the mystic arts that I brought to the table were frightening to an insane degree and could end human civilization as they knew it. But my friend had asked for my help so how could I refuse her.

"Yes and nothing you say will change my mind, Lihua." I replied, firmly holding on to the decision I had made.

Lihua said nothing for a while and there were emotions on her face that I could not recognise though I could really feel the joy she felt in that moment. Then she surprised me with a hug.

"Thank you, Ise." Lihua whispered hugging me and I felt something wet fall on my clothes.

Letting go of her hug, Lihua wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will have to go now, Ise. To make preparations for your arrival and arrange for the equipment's and other things like your new office, lab and what not. It would take me sometime but most of them would take only a week with the others requiring your personal input to operate at optimum efficiency." She told me, listing off the things that she was going to need and was willing to provide me with.

"You really were preparing this for quite some time weren't you Lihua?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Yes, we were." Lihua replied with a small chuckle then looking at me I could see that she was a bit reluctant to leave but "We have to go now and make preparation, so we guess we have to cut out meeting short."

"Well I can't stop you from going then."

"Good bye ise."

"Good bye Lihua, and see ya later and safe journey."

"You too, Ise."

Watching her go I had to simply get the one last thing to say her before I left the park.

"And Lihua" I called out to her.

Turning around she looked at me wondering what I was going to say.

"Even though you are the Tianzi of the Chinese Federation does not mean that you can share state secrets like that, next time be more careful. You got it." I shouted.

By her expression it was clear she was not expecting me to know that little titbit but hey [Observe] did not care too much about privacy or secrets.

"We will keep that in mind." She replied still quite shocked at my revelation.

Smiling, l left the park and quickly returned to my base in the factory and from there to my lab in the abandoned temple world. You know I really should think of a name for it.

Now what kind of tank should I build for the CF decisions, decisions, oh I was going to have quite some fun with this venture.

Not to mention have fun completing the quest I had gotten from Lihua.

 **Title: Rise of the Dragon Army  
Objective: Help the Chinese Federation built a competent military force by designing new combat military vehicles and weapons, and training their military personnel to higher ranks.  
Time Limit: 5 years  
Reward: 200,000 EXP, 500,000,000 Yen, Increase Relationship with Lihua, Increase Relationship with the Chinese Federation,?,?,?.  
Failure: Decrease relationship with Lihua, Decrease relationship with the Chinese Federation, Possible Death, Possible Destruction of the Chinese Federation,?,?,?.**

Though Lihua had phase the request, my powers had taken it up as a quest and without even me knowing about it, I had automatically accepted it, though that might be because I had already made my mind about it.

Speaking of quests I had not paid much attention to my 'Rise of the Zerg' quest, might see what I can do for that too while designing the tanks and weaponry.

###############

'He knew' Lihua thought, as she replayed the parting words of her friend. 'He knew, yet he did not treat me any differently than when we first met.'

"So that's the boy who designed the Tsunami Tank."

She was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of her companion, Li Xian, head scientist of the Chinese Military Research and Development Division, an eccentric man with an equally intelligent mind to match.

He had come with her to see the person behind the design of the devastatingly-versatile machine that was the Tsunami Tank. He and his division had being working hard to create a prototype of the Tsunami Tank based on the information they had received but were still lacking bits and pieces to make a fully functional one.

"The boy doesn't look like much and I still say your majesty that my team can make a functional prototype soon. We should not rely on that outsider." He said with a sneer making it clear on how he viewed the situation.

He was one of the few who saw the danger possessed by the Britannian Knightmare and for now their best hopes for countering the thing was the damn tank of the Imperial, since they were not able to get the technology behind the Knightmares creation.

"And in the time you even complete your prototype the Britannian Army would have fielded several of their new Knightmares and taken the entirety of Japan. And you will take care to see that you do not slander our Friend's capabilities." Lihua stoically replied, though Li Xian knew that he had managed to garner her ire.

"Forgive this humble servant of yours, your majesty, though I am not the only one who shares this opinion of working with the Imperial, too much bad blood between our nations."

'Of course we know that.' Lihua bitterly thought as she remembered how many of the high ranking officials were opposed to her decision on this. They had at first agreed with her but after learning of Issei's origins many became outright hostile to the idea. It was only after she had told them that any expenditure for the projects with Issei at the helm would be paid by her family that they had agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Still, we have achieved our objectives and gain the aid of a valuable ally. The path to our nation's prosperity has opened to us and we should not stray from it due to not liking the ones who accompany us on this journey." Lihua said, and though she did not voice it, Xian knew that it was practically an order to shut up and work with the boy, whether he liked it or not.

"Well said your majesty. We should not let past grievances and feuds stop the prosperity of our nation." a third voice filled with approval for her said.

Lihua and Xian both turned and face the speaker, Li Xingke, Lihua's bodyguard and a high ranking General of the Chines army.

"Though I could not help but notice that you did not mention anything about Britannia's plans to invade Japan, surely the information about the threat to his homeland's sovereignty would have cemented his aid." Xingke said making Lihua wince at pointing out that fact.

"We felt that it was not news of major importance for my friend nor the time and place to reveal such sensitive information." Lihua replied though in reality she was a bit afraid of what Issei would have done if he knew of the upcoming invasion. As much as she was disgusted by it, the Chinese Federation had much to gain from the invasion just as much a Britannia would and she as the Tianzi had to look to her nation's interest even if it was at the expense of her friend's homeland.

'I really wish that I had remained ignorant about the world and the responsibilities my position carried if it meant taking such decisions.' Lihua bitterly thought. 'Though' Lihua thought letting a small smile grace her face as she reminisced about their first meeting 'then I would have never met him would I?'

Shaking her head and getting out of her memories she ordered her companions to take her home. During the journey Lihua could not help but wonder with a bit of fear how the coming events would shape her friendship with her first and only friend.

############################

Xingke saw the conflicting emotions on the face of his young charge. He knew that Lihua greatly valued the friendship between her and the young Japanese boy. His question, it seemed had brought quite a lot of distress to the young Empress.

He knew that Britannia was planning to invade Japan and that the Chinese Federation was going to take the opportunity created by the invasion to assimilate territories of Japan and secure their own source of the vital metal, Sakuradite.

While it was an underhanded tactic, Xingke knew that another opportunity such as this would not appear before them again and while it would be almost impossible to fully conquer the Island nation due to the Britannian invasion. They would be able to able to conquer quite a lot of vital territories.

'Or we would have if not for the Knightmares.'

Knightmares, a machine that many of the military brass had brushed it off as an insane fruitless venture by the mad royal family, fancy and nothing but a wish fulfilment machine, they had seen no practical use of the machine.

'Not before the Empress pointed them out and was that not a sight.' Xingke smiled at that particular incident.

The meeting was one of the many regular meetings that the Tianzi had, consisting of the military officials giving a report on their military status, overall strengths and new developments that they had received reports of, one in which consisted the reports on the Knightmare development.

The Tianzi, like any was seemingly interested in them, though regrettable she was only one of the few who actually saw the possible threat possessed by them. It was only after the Tianzi practically ordered simulations to be run using the data on the Knightmares that the Generals began to take them seriously.

From the simulations the Knightmares were found to be great as fast raiders and excellent at harassing and taking down fleeing enemies. In urban combat they were almost unrivalled due to the sheer amount of mobility and maneuverers they could perform due to their short stature and speed.

Many were still sceptical over the machine but there were enough people who admitted that they could not afford to ignore the capabilities of the machine, combine that with the wealth and power of Britannia it was painting a worrying picture.

'And we have to take the help of an old enemy, one that no one trusts.' Xingke thought as how they had to rely on the imperial. Though Xingke had nothing against the boy, his origins did nothing to endear the boy to him.

The Japanese or imperials as many called them were not well like in the global community, from their previous imperialistic expansions to them playing the three global superpowers against each other all the while holding their sakuradite reserves over them.

'I just hope that Tianzi knows what she is doing.' Xingke thought 'Though she has learned and grown a lot in the past year, there are still things that she still is ignorant off.'

Reminiscing about the past year where Lihua had taken a more active approach in her role as the Tianzi of the Federation. Xingke could not help but smile and feel a sense of pride in seeing the young Empress live up to her title as the ruler of the Federation.

'And to think that all that it all started because she wanted to go to a festival.' Xingke sighed. He had been the one who had help Lihua escape her usual security and whatever she had witnessed in the festival had greatly affected her.

'I and my fellow colleagues would have to really pick up the slack and help sort up the mess the two would create.' Xingke thought as he made plans to help the young empress in her endeavour. 'After all it would be shameful to let children decide the fate of the world.'

################

 **Unknown World, Laboratory**

I was back in my lab and was going through what I could do to create a Tsunami Tank.

At first I thought of going with the basic design and simply am done with it, but I felt like tinkering with it a bit more and thus I modified its basic design.

It was still amphibious and could traverse all kinds of terrains with minimum difficulty but unlike before it was now faster than before with its top speed clocking in at 320KM per Hour. Fast I know but such speed would be need against the Knightmare that I had seen.

While the current generation was not much that was not to say the subsequent designs would not change radically. People like mechs and giant robots and thus once the Knightmare proved effective they would pitch in all sorts of ideas and get things done and making tanks almost obsolete, which was something I wanted to avoid.

Back to the tank, I made sure to give it the best armour I could give it but I kept in mind of the technological and economical capabilities of the CF so that the Tsunami tank I design would not be an elite unit but something that could easily be mass producible by their standards.

Here the metallurgical knowledge of the Imperium of Man helped a lot. They in order to produce their sturdy tanks like the Leman Russ had used all sorts of metal composition to make it the sturdy reliable machine that it was. Their methods while shoddy and imperfect at times were dirt cheap and easily replicable, not to mention could be improved with some adjustment and still produce cheap but strong armour for tanks.

Currently the armour plating I was using for the Tsunami could take quite a lot of punishment before it starts showing signs of damage. For an accurate measurement the Tsunami Tank could reliably take on eight Allied Guardian Tanks before its armour gives out. It was certainly not the best armour I could give it but anything more than this and it would become too expensive to reliably mass produce without playing havoc on the CF's economy.

Then there were the weapons, a gauss cannon for anti-armour and anti-infantry work, an auto-gun suitable for anti-infantry and anti-air and two small photon missile pods for anti-armour and anti-air. The gauss cannon was quite a powerful one with max effective range of 2 KM with max range of 10KM, it was quite powerful and could take out tanks in a single shot with its powerful and accurate shots. The auto-gun had fire rate of 3600rpm and a 3000 round capacity per box, it was powerful enough to take on lighter armoured vehicles and easily take out aircrafts with its rate of fire and armour piercing rounds. The photon missiles were the same as the ones that the Rocket Angels used in Red Alert and thus were powerful enough to take on tanks and aircrafts.

I made sure that the weapons were easily replicable without losing their potency and while they were not as powerful as they could be, it was enough for now.

I was happy with the finished design but I felt that it was not enough. I was after all given the task of improving the overall military of the Chinese Federation and one tank design was not going to cut it.

Thus I began to browse though the available designs and selected several designs which would suit the Chinese Federation's tactics of cheap and mass producible yet versatile and reliable.

Among the selected designs was the Federation Type-61 Tank from the Gundam-verse, the Empire Mecha-Tengu, the Empire Yari Mini-Sub and Empire Sea-wing from RA, the Terran Siege Tank from StarCraft and finally the Imperial Chimera Troop Transport from 40K.

I selected all of them as they were quite within the tech base of the Chinese Federation barring the Tengu and the Sea-wing, those two were quite advance compared to the Tech of the Chinese Federation but were still in the realms of possibility. Empire tech like the King-oni would be too much for the CF though I could introduce them in a few years.

Making one working prototype of the chosen designs I loaded each one of them on special transports. Now all I had to wait was for Lihua to tell me where I would send them for testing.

For the time being I would devote my time to creating a Zerg specimen and try to complete the 'Rise of the Zerg Quest'

I thought about what methods I had with which I could complete it. **[Creation]** was out for now as it was still at level 38 and I would need seven more levels before I was completely sure that it would not result in some misshapen monster. Levelling it up would take time and my lowest estimate was somewhere in months with how slow it was levelling. It was a viable method but one that would take time, something to consider if nothing else.

Next was cloning and a bit of bio-tinkering, this method would allow me to create the Zerg at near perfect replication and it would not even take much time considering the amount of advance bio-tech I had at my disposal. Though there was a slight problem with this method.

I was not sure if I could fully encode the Zerg DNA and give it the basic database that every Zerg had and make sure that it I did not have to build the entire Zerg Database from scratch. The Zerg were all about adapting and growing stronger but the loss of Ultralisks and other iconic Zerg units will really, really hurt them.

It was a risk but I was quite confident that I could pull it off. Though before that I needed to gather samples of insects and reptiles to form the basis and then start to modify them into Zerg DNA. I would have to be careful in what sort of DNA I should gather and thus relegating this task could prove troublesome, which meant.

"It's time to go exploring again." With a grin I took my adventurer hat and Explorer vest and opened the door to a different world.

####################

With a splash I hit the cold water of an unknown lake. I really should start learning how to control the **[World Door]** and where I ended up, instead of letting it decided the destination for me.

The last two world while were rich in the samples I needed, it was certainly not fun in the least.

One had prehistoric dinosaurs running around and I found the ruins of a park. Three guesses on the parks name and the first two don't count.

The next one was much tame compared to the first since I was not being chased by a T-rex, but it still ended up with me on a planet full of giant bugs and I think I even saw some marines fighting a hoard of those things. By their cheers I concluded that they had ever thing in order so I chose not to interfere, but that did not mean that I did not froze, burn and shocked a few of those that came after me. It was quite a scary experience being chased by giant bugs but strangely that motivated me to really finish the quest and create the Zerg. Let's see how those bugs fare against the super-adapting bio-weapons alien bug race of StarCraft.

Kukuku…oh the fun I would have squashing them with my Zergs.

But that was for later right now I was in a lake and I was trying my best to get to the shore by using the rudimentary swimming lessons taught in the school. I was not the best in my school and was just an average swimmer though it was still enough to keep me from drowning. I don't know whether my [Gamer] ability would even allow me to drown or no but with how characters in games easily died in video-games I was not going to take any chances not when my life ran on video-game mechanics. It was the my ability decided to help me and gave me the **[Swimming]** skill.

After reaching the shore the first thing I did was conjure some fire and started drying myself.

My clothes were all wet so I had no choice but to remove them though it was a good thing that I had an extra set of clothes though it was not something I wanted to currently wear but beggars can't be choosers.

So I was in nothing but a plain white shirt, a pair of black pants and a small blue cloak covering me. It frankly gave me a mage look for now, though I unsure of the overall impact, still cloak did give quite good bonuses though nothing like my vest and hat.

"Hmm, let's see today in my exploration I ran into prehistoric dinosaurs and alien space bugs. Throw in some dragons and I think I would have covered the historical, sci-fic and fantasy themes." I muttered then chuckling I said something that I had no idea I was going to regret later.

"But it's not like I was going to encounter a dragon just like that out in the middle of nowhere?"

In reply I was greeted to a shrill roar in the distance and saw the figure of a flying reptilian figure, that was letting loose streams of fire and was heading my way.

Looking at the sky I could not help but shout "That was a rhetorical question!"

########################

"There is that roar again, the dragon is quite close now." Almehiem said looking in the direction from where the roar originated.

He was calm and collected with his face showing no sign of fear and anxiety. That calmness and fearless expression on his face showed how well he was handling the situation and that that made her quite angry.

'That dragon killed several of kin and injured many more and yet he is still calm as ever. Does he feel nothing about those who fell to the dragon that he is acting so calm about the situation?' she inwardly raged at Almehiem, yet she made sure to control herself from expressing her displeasure.

"Is something wrong Merrill?" Almehiem inquired "You look anxious. Is something bothering you?"

Something snapped inside her when Almehiem asked that question and it was due to her training with the Keeper that she restrained herself from shouting at him, though the words she spoke clearly showed her displeasure.

"Oh why should I be feeling anxious or let something bother me at all." She replied in all too sweet tone dripping with venom. "It's not like I am on a hunting party with a single ranger hunting a dragon that killed some of our best warriors" Her voice slowly gaining a sarcastic tone and with her words gaining mocking edge to them "and it's not like I saw my friends and kin burned and torn apart by said dragon right before my eyes JUST THIS MORNING!" she shouted at the end.

"No it's not like something like that would bother me nor make me anxious at all."

Almehiem just stood there expressionless, simply staring at her and said.

"Are you done?"

"Wha-what?" Merrill stuttered, her mind blanking at the question.

"I said are you done yet with your little tantrum."

"Tantrum…TANTRUM!" Merrill growled "It was not a tantrum, Almehiem. Do you even care about those that were killed today that you are acting so nonchalant about it?"

Almehiem didn't answer but simply shook his head and walked away.

"I asked you a question?!" Merrill growled at the retreating figure of the ranger, shooting a fire ball in his direction.

The fireball missed Almehiem and hit a tree, scorching its barks.

"If that is your best aim than you won't be able hit the dragon, Merrill." Almehiem said looking at the scorched tree not even slowing down one bit. "And save your energy you would need it to face the dragon."

"We are not done here Almehiem, not done yet. Come back and answer my question." Merrill shouted readying to shoot another fireball but was interrupted when an arrow suddenly flew and grazed her cheek drawing a bit of blood.

"No Merrill we are done. I was entrusted by the Keeper to hunt down the beast and I was chosen to lead the hunt." Almehiem said in a low growl. "So you will follow my orders and I order you to shut up and follow my lead."

She glared at the ranger and was going to refuse his order when a load roar rang though the forest.

"That was the dragon." Merrill stated, as she recognised the roar, yet it sounded a bit different.

Another roar rang out this time Merrill was able to recognise what exactly was wrong with the roar.

"It sound like it's in pain." She stated, confused at why the dragon sounded like that.

"It is fighting something." Almehiem stated, recognising the tall tell signs of a call of battle due to his experience with beasts other creature. "We have no time to waste, Merrill. Hurry before the battle ends."

Merrill simply nodded her head in affirmation, her previous anger forgotten in the wake of the roar. She followed Almehiem to the direction of the battle and on their way they were greeted with the occasional roar and sounds of explosions and tremors.

'Whoever is fighting the dragon must have lots of mages or a really powerful Archmage in their midst who can cause such explosions and tremors.' Merrill thought, feeling a bit excited at the prospect of meeting other mages and if possible maybe even learn some new things.

Thus the scene she was greeted to when she reached the place where the fighting was taking place was not what she was expecting in the least.

There in the middle of the rocky clearing the dragon was staring down at a Human child, who Merrill could tell was no older than 11. The scorched marks and burnt wood told her that this was the place where the dragon was fighting and yet she saw no corpses or any mage or warrior apart from the human child.

She was about to rush toward the boy and save him but was stopped by Almehiem who grabbed her and dragged her behind a boulder for cover.

Merrill did not understand what Almehiem was trying to do or how he could simply stand by and not help the helpless child. She was going to argue but was silenced by Almehiem who pointed at the dragon and the child.

It seemed that the child was not so helpless after all.

The dragon let loose a stream of fire towards the child intent on ending his life but in response the boy disappeared from his position, avoiding the stream of fire and reappearing right behind the dragon.

'Teleportation' her mind supplied as Merrill watch with her jaws wide open, flabbergasted at how a young boy could perform such advance and difficult magic for his age with such ease. Then the boy shocked her further by letting loose a stream of lightning and judging by the sheer amount of magic she could feel, the lightning was more powerful that what she had seen any other mage conjure in her life.

The dragon was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was roaring in pain from being shocked, yet it was able to endure the powerful attack and quickly turned, letting loose streams of fire towards the boy.

The boy teleported again, blinking out of existence and reappearing a bit further away from the dragon that had streams of sparks appearing over its body.

Merrill could see the boy smiling at the dragon's predicament and though it was not a blood thirsty smile, it was still an unnerving one.

The boy then spread his arms and bowed a bit, a gesture that Merrill recognised, 'He's mocking the dragon, 'Asking it if that was it.' Is he insane?' Merrill thought, questioning the sanity of the boy at provoking a dragon of all things.

And as predicted the dragon was angry and in its fury charged at the boy. In response the boy teleported, this time reappearing above the dragon and let loose dozens of white arrows, which Merrill could sense were made of pure magic.

The arrows struck true, piecing the hide and flesh of the dragon, tearing its wings in places where they now sported holes, screaming and trashing the dragon looked like a pincushion with the white arrows stuck in its body. The arrows were also burning the dragon in the places where they were stuck dealing more damage to the beast.

The boy landed safely some distance away from the trashing dragon, which was trying to get rid of the arrows and was succeeding as the arrows broke apart and dissipated as they came off due to the violent movements of the dragon.

While the dragon was trying to remove the arrows, the boy took something out from his pockets, two golden yellowish spheres with strange pins and accessories on them. The boy removed the pins from both the spheres and threw them towards the dragon, one hitting the head of the dragon and the other rolling below its belly.

In the next instance the spheres exploded spreading waves of heat and shrapnel in all direction, though it did not reach their hiding place. While the damage did not seem too much from an observers point of view Merrill was sure that no one not even the most heavily armoured warrior could survive that explosion, which was why she was stunned to see the dragon only mildly disoriented and sporting only a few burns.

Though for Merrill there was one question plaguing her 'How was the boy able to carry those spheres in those tiny pockets?'

"Oh come on," Merrill heard the boy whined "that was a point blank explosion. How high is your defence?" the boy shouted at the dragon and Merrill could literally feel the utter shock rolling off of him.

The dragon did not reply to the boy's question and charged at him wildly slashing the air with its claws and snapping its jaws every time the boy came near them. The boy in a remarkable display of agility dodged the fast slashes of the dragon and its jaws of death, as he weaved between them like it was a dance, though the dragon was moving just too fast for the boy to retaliate.

Then the boy made a mistake, he stumbled on something and fell, the dragon capitalised on the boy's mistake and with a vicious strike smacked the boy across the field, sending him crashing in to a boulder. Before the boy could even recover the dragon let loose a vicious stream of fire but this time the fire was different, instead of the angry red colour it previously had, it was now blue like the cold fury of the dragon.

The fire melted everything in its path with the very earth reduced to molten lava, the boy was unable to move out of the way in time and Merrill saw the stream of fire consume his form and melt even the boulder behind him in its wake.

The dragon kept up its attack for minutes on end and was vaporising everything its flame touched. It was making sure its enemy was dead and even though Merrill was greatly impressed and was in awe at the boy's capabilities she doubted that the boy had survived. And she was proven right, much to her distress, when there was nothing but molten earth and lava where the boy had once been.

The dragon seemed happy to seeing that its enemy was vanquished and thus let loose a crackling laugh, its laughter was not something Merrill wanted to hear as it signified the end of their hope of defeating the beast.

The dragon's prowess was far beyond what they had imagined and there was no one near powerful enough in their tribe that would be able to take down the dragon, even if they worked together there was little to no chance of survival yet alone of winning as their best warriors and hunters had already being killed by the dragon leaving only a few veterans and rookies who would not be able to work together well.

The boy had also been one of the most powerful mage that Merrill ever knew not even the keeper came close to the level of power displayed by the boy, thus not even she would have a chance of slaying the beast even if Merrill herself lend whatever aid she could provide.

With their warriors in disarry and their best dead, their magic all but useless in this scenario it seems that the dragon was going to get away with the massacre it caused. As much as Merrill hated to admit it there was hardly anything that they could do in their state.

Looking back at the dragon Merrill thought of attacking the beast and killing it then and there before it could recover from its injuries, even Almehiem seemed to have the same thoughts as he readied his bow and notched a strange arrow with a blue liquid dripping from its tip.

'Poison' Merrill regonised 'He intends to poison the dragon.' a good tactic Merrill would admit but how effective was the poison or how much it would hinder the dragon. she knew that they had only one shot at taking down the dragon, even with its injuries it had shown extreme resilience and power and thus Merrill had no idea if the poison would even work not.

She prayed it worked else they would be dead in seconds the dragon found them.

She waited for Almehiem to release his arrow and waited for the familiar sound of the bowstring being pulled and released, yet it never came. She glanced at Almehiem and saw him shaking, it was subtle but she could see his hand and aim falter his eyes lit with fear.

Merrill was confused at what was making him so scared and thus she looked in the direction where Almehiem was looking. There Merrill saw something that dashed all hopes of their survival.

The dragon was gazing in their direction, its eyes and demeanour clearly indicating that it knew they were there but that was not what scared Merrill or even Almehiem, it was the fact that the dragon's injuries were healing.

It was also not healing in the traditional sense where its wounds would slowly heal but it was like time itself had reversed and was healing the dragon leaving its scales unblemished and unmarred by the battle it fought. Gone were the burned holes in its wings and back, gone were the scorched skin struck by lightning and the burned scales left by the two golden spheres. It was as if it had not gotten into a fight and had just woken up, healthy and refreshed.

There was no chance that they would win and with the dragon spotting them Merrill doubted that they could even survive.

"Hey you oversized lizard." Someone shouted and Merrill recognised the voice but that was impossible she had seen him burnt to cinders by the flames.

Both the dragon and Merrill turned to see where the voice originated and surely there was the boy sitting on a small boulder showing no signs of being burned or injured by the dragon's attack holding a hammer that was crackling with lightning.

"Before I was going easy on you since I wanted to take some samples only but now I am simply going to kill you and harvest your whole body for materials." The boy said, shocking Merrill at the fact that he was holding back.

"So what do you say ready for round two of our Mortal Combat?" the boy asked the dragon.

The dragon to the shock of all spoke as it replied to the boy's challenge.

 _" **I accept your challenge faker. I would take great pleasure killing you and feasting on your corpse. Hear this and remember it well faker, none can stand the might of a dragon and I who is one would be the end to your wretched existence faker."**_

"I am not a faker dragon that title belongs to a certain red Archer, which I am not." the boy tried to corrected the dragon

 _" **It matters not what you think faker"**_ The Dragon snorted ignoring the boy's words _**"for the crime of mimicking the power of dragons I shall slay you here and now."**_ with that the dragon charged at the boy.

"But I did not even learn any Dragon Slaying magic." Merrill heard boy mumbled confused at the dragon's statement.

Dodging the dragon's charge the boy teleported away and reappearing above the dragon head he swung the hammer and hit the dragon with great force, rattling and shocking the dragon as lightening coursed through the hammer and into the dragon's body.

The boy kept hammering away at the dragon's body cracking its scales and doing immense damage. Each strike generated lightning which further increased the damage the boy was dealing and in a few moments the boy had almost surpassed the damage he had previously dealt. The dragon, Dimaria, tried its best to get the boy off its back but the boy kept his balance and used the horns and scales on the dragon's body to avoid falling off.

Lightning kept coursing through the dragon's body shocking and at times paralysing the dragon which allowed the boy chances to land more hits on the dragon.

After what seemed an eternity the dragon was finally able to get the boy off its back. The boy was quick to teleport out of the way. Landing at a safe distance the boy raised his hammer as if it was a staff and began to send bolts of lightning towards the dragon roaring the name of the spell "[Chain Lightning]".

The bolts of lightning were more powerful this time, each one tearing the very earth beneath them as the hammered away at the dragon. The boy did not let up his attack as he used his free hand to cast another spell this time a different one "[Thundara]". This time lightning fell from the sky hitting the dragon with full force.

The boy kept his relentless barrage of magical attacks, every time the dragon tried to charge the boy teleported and then resume his combo of attacks, the boy occasionally let loose some ice spells to counter the dragon's fire attacks and some fire spells too but it seemed that the two lightning spells were his main offensive spells.

'How in the world is he powering the spells?' Merrill thought. The amount of power the spells had meant that they would be extremely draining for the caster to cast even once and yet the boy was casually flinging waves upon waves of those powerful spells.

Merrill felt something stir in the air, magic from the entire valley itself was being shifted and changing its direction. She felt them coursing through the air and gather, converge and merge in such a high concentration that they became visible to the naked eye, forming blue streams that looked like flowing rivers of water.

'Is this the boy's doing?' Merrill wondered, the boy had already shown remarkable magical skills so it was possible, glancing at the boy Merrill knew that he was not responsible. 'So whose doing is it?'

If not the boy than who was responsible for such a shift, Merrill wondered, there was only one other being who could cause it, her eye widen as she was able to confirm it "The dragon is causing this." She said fearfully, just when she had seemed to have grasped the limits of the boy and the dragon's abilities they just seemed to shatter her perception of them with each passing moment.

The streams of magic converged on the dragon and time reversed on itself as it began to heal from its wounds. The boy kept up his relentless attack not even seemingly bothered in the slightest by the newest development though Merrill could see that the boy was deep in thought, most probably planning something.

The dragon using a portion of the gathered magical energy let a massive earthquake that shattered the very earth and send bits of rocks and debris in all direction.

The boy had to stop his attacks in order to dodge the incoming projectile and regain his footing which was something that the dragon was aiming for.

The dragon flew into the air with the streams of magical energies following it into the air. After it reached a certain height the dragon began to absorb the gathered magical energy and then began to form a black orb in its jaws.

Merrill was not able to recognise what the dragon was trying to do but instinctively knew that it was something big but unlike her the boy seemed to know exactly what the dragon was trying to do.

"Oh no, I am not going to let you pull an Acnologia on me!" the boy shouted and then began chanting a spell in a language that she had never heard of before "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi Basilik Ouranionon!..." Merrill was not able to hear the rest of the chant in fact she was glad to have even heard that much as she was lucky to not have gone deaf from the sound of the constant thunders the boy kept producing though his spells.

The dragon let loose its attack in a great roar with a flash of white light before the boy could complete his chant and Merrill thought that it was all over when she heard the words.

"[Raijinsou Titanoktonon](Lightning God Spear: Titan Slayer)!"

Then in a flash of light the very sky split apart into two and she saw a giant spear of lightning impaled the dragon on its chest.

The dragon was shocked at seeing the spear impale it. It tried to remove the spear but its hands were burnt to cinders upon touching the spear and its chest was also being burnt to ashes by the spear. The dragon for once seemed like it lost all its strength as it came crashing into the ground, the giant spear still stuck on its chest refusing to budge.

The mighty beast that seemed all but invincible near moments ago was now taking shallow breaths as it was reaching its end. The boy teleported to where the dragon had fell and upon seeing the boy the dragon raised its head and addressed him.

Merrill could not hear what was being said between the two but knew that this battle was something that she would never forget.

########################

 _" **I underestimated you, faker."**_ The dragon said to me as it now took shallow breaths, _**"I would never have imagined you to have…such…great…power! At your disposal, it is truly remarkable!"**_

"Nor had I expected you to do something like that." I said not even trying to hide the awe and respect that I had gain over the course of the fight against the dragon. The final move that the dragon pulled was a powerful move that I was sure that if it hit would have killed me though it left the dragon vulnerable as it lost its ability to heal for some time, a time which I capitalised upon and hit it with a sure kill spell. Even after getting hit by it and being near dead it had neither gone into shock nor had lost its consciousness, truly it was a remarkable dragon worthy of awe and respect.

" _ **It was a desperate move on my part…my most powerful skill that I took years upon years to develop and perfect."** _ The dragon groaned out _**"And yet…and yet you destroyed it in a single flash."**_

I winced at the dragon's words, knowing that it was just something unfair that had given me the upper advantage. My [Gamer] power was really bullshit like that to let me pull of such a feat.

 _" **Do not be ashamed of what you have done, faker."**_ The dragon admonished me. **" _Raise your head up high and bear this achievement with pride and let others know of you achievement and one that you grow and surpass it."_** The dragon said _**"I would not be remembered as beign defeated by a simple nobody and as much as I hate it, even a faker like you should be given the chance to create his own legend."**_

I said nothing and just stood there observing the dragon and listening. It was breaths were becoming slower and slower as it inched closer and closer towards its death, it was just barely clinging to its life by sheer will power and even though I could heal the dragon back to its full health, something in me refrained from doing so or even making the offer as I felt that it would not be something that the dragon would want.

 _" **My time seems to be at…an end."**_ The dragon wheezed out, spitting a few globs of blood. _ **"Before…before I die, I would like to know the name of my slayer."**_

"Issei Hyoudou."

 _" **Ah, a strange name one in a language I am not familiar with I'm afraid, though I feel that it is oddly appropriate."** _ The dragon remarked. _**"Now that I know of your name, listen well and listen carefully faker, for it is not every day that a dragon gives its name to its slayer."**_

Upon hearing those words, I immediately looked straight into the eyes of the dragon. Something inside of me practically screamed that this was something momentous. And thus I gave the dragon my full attention, ready to commit the words it said to my mind.

 _" **To you Issei Hyoudou I give you my body as your reward, do whatever you like with it, harvest it for regents and materials or burn and bury it, my body is now yours to do whatever you wish to do with it."**_ That was a really unprecedented and surprising action on the part of a dragon, something that as far as I knew was just not done lightly.

 _" **And lastly, my name is Dimaria child of Akatosh and keeper of ancient forgotten knowledge of the dragons. Remember my name well faker, remember it well."**_ Suddenly cracks began to appear on Dimaria's skin and out of those cracks golden motes of lights came out. _**"Ah…huhuhu"**_ Dimaria let loose a crackling laugh _**"I guess this is my en…"**_ Dimaria stop speaking when she saw the lights float towards me and started encircling me.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

Dimaria kept silent as she seemed to think about something.

The lights began to circle me and started entering my body, feeling me with power.

"What is going on?!" I asked her again, trying to make sense of the situation.

Dimaria said nothing and simply kept staring at me, than it was as if something clicked inside her mind, something that she found extremely funny.

 _" **I see now, yes I see it now, hahahaahaa"**_ laughing she said. **"Yeeesssss"** she hissed _**"it all makes sense now. It all makes sense for why you smelled of dragon and held the power of one."**_ She stated, her statement did not make any sense to me but was that why she attacked me? _**"It was not** **because you were an arrogant mage who dared to wield the power of a dragon but an ignorant whelp that had no knowledge of his hidden power."**_

The motes of lights swirled and entered my body filling me with power; it was a strange sensation that soon turned into pain as my every part of my body was filled with more power than it could handle. I was unsure of what was happening and was scared too.

 _" **You…are a young whelp and thus absorbing my soul while painful would be entirely harmless and make you stronger in the long run."**_ Dimaria chimed, easing some of my worries. Looking at her I saw that she was no longer speaking yet I could still hear her voice.

 _" **Do not worry young one, the pain will soon pass and all shall be well for you."**_ Dimaria said in a soothing manner, calming me down. **" _Kukuku, I never thought that when I escaped the realm of my father and came to this unknown land, I would meet one of his wayward sons or that he would be my slayer."_** _I felt my mind blanking and I struggled to keep myself conscious._

I collapsed with darkness claiming me yet I could hear the Dimaria's parting words.

 _" **Sleep child, born of mortal flesh and the soul of a dragon and when you awake be reborn and take your legacy as the Dovahkiin."**_

 **You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level!**

 **You are now Level 48.**

 **You have gained the Title "Dragon Slayer"  
You have gained the Title "Dovahkinn"  
You have gained the Title "The Lighting God Mage"  
You have gained the item "Dimaria soul"  
You have gained the item "Grimoire of Dragon Arts"  
You have gained the skill book "Song of the Dammed"**

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudou **Age:** 10 **  
Level: lv.48 Exp: 89.4%  
Class**: The Gamer **Race:** Human **  
HP: 123/1275 (275+1000) Regeneration: 64 HP per min  
MP: 120/50615(50000 + (1/2*1230)) Regeneration: 4580 MP per min  
STR: 52!  
VIT: 45  
AGI: 49  
INT: 56!  
WIS: 74!  
MAG: 123!  
LUK: 10  
POINTS: 245  
MONEY: 112000 YEN**

#################################

AN: Well that is the new chapter of GO:aDP and wow is this a long chapter and it was going to be longer but seeing how large it was I decided to cut it short and put the rest in the next chapter.

Also man, when I wrote the scene with the dragon I was like hey, maybe I can give Issei a dragon core but what reason should I use to justify that act. And thus I began to see the characteristics of Issei and tried to come up with a good reason. It went something like this.

'Ise is a guy with a Sacred gear that house a dragon and nothing too special about him. So what other character has that same thing, one that is human yet has the soul of a dragon? There is the dragon born but it was not like I could use it as Issei has an SG and not the soul of a dragon. but draige is a dragon whose soul is in an SG and an SG user is born with one at birth fused with their soul. Is that close enough to a good reason to use it as a plot point?'

And thus I simply went with it, so let me know if that is a good reason or not.

Also if some of you read carefully or not they are quite blatant in their appearances I made a few references to some other franchises. Let's see if you can guess it or not though it should not be that hard.

As for the Zerg and well next chapter will really throw all sorts of conventional cannon out of the window, yeah big changes are coming and it is not like a certain game that the lannisters are famous for.

Anyways like and let me know about your thoughts in the reviews. Till next time Tale Master Signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Part-1**

 **You have slept and are fully rested.  
You're HP and MP has been fully restored.**

I woke up in a small cot, in some sort of tent. I was still feeling a bit gorgy and I was still getting my bearings straight, there were people inside the tent with me who whispering and chattering. They did not seem to have notice that I was awake and kept on talking and going about their work, all but one. It was an old woman who noticed that I was awake and began to approach me.

The others seeing the old woman move stop their conversations and looked in my direction, finally seeing that I was awake. They went silent and even their whispers ceased and I felt that they were scared of something. They quietly left the tent leaving me alone with the old woman.

The old woman who I could now make out her features had strange markings on her face and long pointed ears. 'An Elf?' I wondered and now that I could see clearly, the others that were in the room had the same pointed ears and markings on their face. 'So I am somehow in an elven village or camp.' I thought as I tried to take stock of my situation and it was not too bad, it could be worse I presume.

"You are awake, I see. You were unconscious for quite a long time." The old woman said informing me of my situation which was quite nice of her, though she seemed to be looking at me like I was something strange and dangerous. "I am Marethari, keeper of the Saebre Clan." She introduced herself.

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou traveller and mage in training." I said introducing myself. "How long was I out?" I asked trying to find out how long I had passed out.

"Only a mere day and a half" Marethari replied "You recovered faster than we expected, especially after your fight with the dragon we had expected you to be out for more than a week or so."

I don't know how she knew of my fight but that might explain why she was looking at me like that. As for my rate of recovery, well I guess I should thank my [Gamer] ability for that though I was not going to tell her that.

"Well I guess I was not that much injured from my fight, if I recovered that fast." I stated trying to hide that it was nothing too special. Tough the gleam in the old elf's eyes said that she was not buying it. I really need a lying or deception skill.

"I suppose so" Marethari replied going along with my bluff "or it could be something that you yourself are not aware of."

"Um, what?" I said, dumfounded and confused at what she was saying.

"When you were bought here back after your fight with the dragon by two of our clansmen, I examined your body and found certain things that would explain your rather fast recovery ability." The old woman said.

"And what might that be?" I asked trying to find out what she had discovered. She could not have possibly found out about my [Gamer] ability, did she?

"Well for starters, you are a rather healthy boy for your age…if that is even your real age." She added at the end, why did she doubt my age? "Then there is the fact that you have very high amount of magic coursing through your body and not a single trace of Illyrium too, which is quite strange as someone of your calibre should have quite a large amount of illyrium in their body." 'Maybe it's because I have never heard of that stuff?' I inwardly thought resisting the urge to tell her that, though what was illyrium?

"And finally I found that there are two souls bounded to you, both which are far, far older than you are and each soul holds incredible amounts of power, power which is being fed directly into your body." Marethari said ending her explanation then asked me. "Do you wish to ask any questions?"

Did I now? Frankly all that she had said was not too surprising and with the way Dimaria died and I somehow 'absorbed' her soul, I was not that surprised to find out about the extra soul thing. And with the way Dimaria acted, she must have also absorbed some dragon souls which could explain the extra soul, so no I had no questions for now.

"No, no questions…though" thinking back on the battle I asked her "what happened to the dragon?"

"Dead." Marethari replied in a rather cold tone, wonder what was up with that? "My hunters are trying their best to dispose of the corpse and gather valuable parts from its body as we speak."

Well that's that I guess, though I would need to get some samples from the dragon for my quest.

"I believe by your expression you would like to see the corpse of the dragon?" Marethari asked.

I simply nodded in affirmation, all the while thinking about what parts I should take and what I should leave behind.

"Well than after you have rested a bit more I'll arrange a group to take you to the spot where the dragon's corpse is. It is after all by all rights yours since you were the one who slayed the beast."

"Well it was nothing much, though I'll admit that it was a very tough fight." I said honestly, hell most of the time I was at the defensive in the fight and were it not for 'Storm's Might' I would have run of mana ages ago, 'Especially the _[Raijinsou Titanoktonon], that spell even with the 80% cost reduction took 45,000MP to cast it, which meant that it's actual cost was 180,000MP, an insane level of MP that I was not going to reach for a good while, even with all the MP boosting items that I could create.'_

"Modest and honest quite a rare set of traits in a mage nowadays." Marethari said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I really must wonder where you were able to learn to use magic yet manage to retain such good mannerism."

"Dalaran, the city of mages" I replied without a thought, surprising both Marethari and myself.

"Dalaran? I have never heard of such a place but it must really be a fine place to learn if the reverence in your voice is any indication." Marethari said.

I was a bit surprised that I had such familiarity with the city of mages but somehow it felt nostalgic telling about Dalaran to others. "It's the best in many realms with even princes and princesses from around the world come to learn the secrets of magic from the many Archmages of Dalaran. Though there are still many places that have not heard of Dalaran so I can't say I'm surprised that you don't know about Dalaran." 'Especially when I am sure it does not even exists in this world.' Not that I was going to say anything about that.

After that we talked a bit about magic and I even manage to learn a bit about her tribe. It was called the Sabare Clan, a clan of nomadic elves though for some past decades they had manage to settle down in the surrounding area. From my side I mostly stuck to the story of me being a mage from Dalaran and I really had to rely on the memories of the Archmage that I had to cement my cover.

Strangely I did not had to fake the emotions that I felt when I talked about Dalaran and I was clearly able to recall details about the city which I had never known before. That was a bit worrying thing for me and I decided to look into it later on.

After some time Marethari told me since that I had killed the dragon I had the right to take some part of it as memento or a prize. Well seeing how Dimaria said I could do whatever I wanted with her body I supposed I could fashion some weapons or armours and the like though with how Marethari said her hunters were scavenging the corpse, I had no high hope of getting much out of it.

Staying true to her word she provided me with guides that would lead me to the dragon's corpse. One of them was a hunter by the name Almehiem, it seemed that his brother was killed in the Dimaria's attack and thus was quite grateful for killing her; he was also there to witness my battle with Dimaria.

Then there was the Keeper's apprentice Merrill, a budding mage which was quite shy and mostly kept looking at me in awe, she was also the second person to see my battle with Dimaria which explained why she was looking at me like that. Though once I brought up magic she was neigh unstoppable in her curiosity about the spells that I used in the fight and kept questioning me about them throughout the trip. I tried to answer her question the best I could though it was a difficult task as she simply seem to asked more questions the more I answered.

"Well we have reached the place Mr Issei." Almehiem chimed in interrupting my Q and A session with Merrill, there in the clearing below I could see Dimaria's body with some of the elven hunters surrounding it.

Reaching the clearing one of the hunters greeted us. It seemed that they were having a bit of a problem harvesting the dragon corpse and none of their too so far was able to even cut a small part of it.

I offer to try my hand at it and took out one of my trusty daggers that while was good at cutting armour was also suited for skinning and hunting animals and the like due to its properties.

I was easily able to cut parts of the skin and flesh thus I took our more of the copies of the dagger and gave it to the hunters, they really had a strange expression when I offered them the knives.

"Um, Mr Issei, did you really pull out all the daggers from your vest?" Merrill asked summing up all the thoughts of the hunters.

"Yes is something wrong with that?" I asked, remembering that it was quite common for Mages to enlarge bags and pockets for extra carrying capacity.

"Nothing." Merrill quickly said though she mumbled something about how deep were my pockets.

The hunters seemed to have gotten over my display and took the daggers and tried to harvest the dragon but strangely the daggers did nothing. Hell I even gave the first dagger to one of the hunters to use and used the dagger to cut the dragon. Strangely I always managed to cut the dragon while the hunters failed to do so.

I even went as far as to unload every damn sword and knives from my pockets that I had. Yet the result was the same, even when Merrill used 'Winter's Song' she was not able to cut the dragon corpse while I did it with a simple iron knife that one of the hunters was carrying, It really a bizarre turn of events.

The hunters gave up after hours of trying to even making a single cut on the dragon with the weapons I gave them. They returned the weapons that I lend them, though Merrill was quite reluctant to part with Winter's Song. I thought of giving it to her but I did not have any equivalent of Winter's Song and moreover it was not good for her development and the tribe in the long run.

We returned to the village and discussed with Marethari about the situation. She then talked with some elders after which they came to a consensus to give me the dragon corpse as they could not do anything with it.

Needless to say I was quite surprised as I expected a trade of some sort but it was all well and good overall.

I spend a few more days with the Sabare clan and even taught Merrill how to enchant bags to increase the storage space and preserve the supplies with a simple stasis spell. She was quite happy to learn them though should they not be the bare basics? As that was what the Archmage memories were telling me.

Though that did not stop Merrill from asking repeatedly, how I was able to store so many things in my pockets.

So after storing away Dimaria's corpse I bid the clan farewell and went back to my lab. There I would finally start working on the Zerg strains though I did promise Merrill to keep dropping by and helping her with her magical studies.

##################

 **Unknown Planet, Unknown verse**

After reaching my lab I took out all the samples I was able to gather and started examining them and cross referring with the DNA of the Zerg strains that I knew from my memories.

Naturally the strange alien bug samples yielded me quite a lot of answers and it was the easiest to modify for the basis of creating the Zerg, though there were still some things that were missing. Though with what I knew about the Zerg DNA I knew that it would be enough for me at least create a rudimentary basis for the Zergs.

Looking at the other samples that included a few velociraptors, a brachiosaurus DNA that I found in one of the abandoned labs, a gigantosaurus DNA, a sample of Monolophosaurus, a triceratops sample, a Pachycephalosaurus, an Ankylosaurus DNA and some few other armoured dinosaurs DNA and of course some T-Rex samples.

It was not quite extensive as I would have liked and most of them were quite similar once you got down to it. Except for the armoured dinosaurs which really were built tough and hardy that most modern day carnivorous would not be able to face. Not to mention being crushed to death by sheer weight and size of the armoured dinosaurs or in case of the Ankylosaurus clubbed them to death with its tail.

Still I was able to get quite a lot of info on the dinosaurs and cross referencing with the Zerg samples I found that they were quite easy to replicate or could easily be incorporated to the Zerg DNA.

Then there was the Dragon DNA sample I got from Dimaria. It was confusing to say the least.

The sample was for all intent alien, it did not match any known DNA structure in my database and it was also behaving weirdly too. Simply told, I had no idea how to start incorporating it with the others, but I was able to find a key bit on how it was able to generate and replenish its reserves which I was sure I would be add to the Zerg physiology or even create something new out of it.

The claws, hide, scales and bones of Dimaria were sadly not something I could use as they were simply too weak, though I did found out that with magic running through them theses claws could rend even the toughest armour and even damage adamantine which was one of the strongest metal I had. So I knew that I would be coming back to them someday. For now I simply preserved Dimaria's body in stasis and created a room that served as somewhat of a tomb for her.

It took me some few more days to go through the samples and finally have a rough plan on how I was going to go about this project with some few more ideas on some new experiments. It was going to be hard but with the knowledge and skills I had, or would have once I start this, bullshit [Gamer] powers at its best, I was confident of my success.

'Still I better create a lot of backups and redundancies in case something goes wrong. Don't want an alien bioweapon to start infesting this place.'

########################

2 Months later

Time flies when you are working and it had been two months after I started working on the Zerg DNA and my personal experiments and I was happy with the progress I was making.

During this time I did not get to practice much of my previous skills and magic so they only gain some 5-6 levels which were quite less once you think about how I was previously progressing. But I found that it was quite worth it.

My experiments included creating a Zerg creature which I tell you is not as simple as it sounds even when I knew the process of going about it and had the complete blueprint of said Zerg, cloning one was simply asking for trouble and I was not going to risk that.

I had to create a new chamber for the experiments white ceilings and walls with a bit of blue and dark blue floors, with a myriad of tanks and a large pool that contained a vicious liquid that was more like liquid biomass.

Special robotic arms specifically made for helping me in this experiment and some powerful computers to help with gathering data and performing simulations of the experiments, before I actually go about doing it.

There were also a large number of tools that were specifically made for the experiments. All in all, this place was great laboratory and testing ground.

Looking at the tanks most of them were empty and only a 20 of them were filled and used among the hundreds of tanks.

These 20 tanks were filled with the subjects and experiments that I was working on the past two months 15 of them were filled with various Zerg units that I was painstakingly able to create, seven larvae, two drones, three Zerglings, two Hydralisk and one Zerg Brood mother.

Out of all this the Zerg Brood mother was the most difficult and interesting for me. while strictly Zerg, the Brood Mother looked human with even the hair being make of fur and not the hard tentacles like hair that Kerrigan had.

Still there were a lot of things which could not be called human at all for the brood mother. Her skin for example while flawless was made up small scales that were interwoven together making her skin harder than most metal armours, her muscles were condensed and were structurally supported by powerful nigh indestructible bones which made her quite strong while still retaining a lithe form.

Moreover she had large magical reserves while still retaining a powerful psionic potential. This meant that the Brood Mother could potentially become more physically powerful while raining death and destruction using her magical powers and psionic abilities.

'Still a base mana pool of 250,000 that is simply insane. This just shows that I would have to be careful on what I try to incorporate the Dragon DNA with. Really, all I did was adding some minute amounts of it into her and the results were simply outlandish.'

Which was an understatement as the brood mother only had about 3-5% of the Dragon DNA in her and it still made her strong as hell. It was pure Zerg and Dragon bullshit at its finest. Though why she looked human was something I was baffled by.

My experiments with the Zerg did not end there as without some guidance the Zerg simply reverted to their base mind-set of hunting and acquiring new essence for themselves, which was why I established a psionic link with them like the one the Overmind had with the Zerg.

Well I did get the [Telekinesis] and [Telepathy] skills too both of which were at level 47 and 49 respectively making them my highest level skills to date. This was due to me practicing them while taking care of the Zerg and talking to them telepathically and moving about the tools and arranging the laboratory in between my experiments. The descriptions were quite vague for them.

 **[Telekinesis]- Active Level: 47 EXP: 16.5% MP Cost: Varies but tops at 300 per second  
Description: The user of this skill can move objects with his mind and at higher levels can perform greater and advance telekinetic feats.  
At this level the user can perform greater telekinetic feats.**

 **[Telepathy]- Active Level: 49 EXP: 62.9% MP Cost: Varies but tops at 350 per second  
Description: The user of this skill can communicate with other using his mind and at higher levels can perform greater and advance telepathic feats.  
At this level the user can perform greater telepathic feats.**

While I did have some ideas on what I could do the descriptions were still quite vague.

Still these skills were more than enough to help me control the Zerg for now. After I completed the quest I should have total control over them but for now I was going to rely on these skills.

Looking at the other five tanks that held my personal experimental subjects, I could not help but feel proud of my accomplishment of what I was able to do with them.

The tanks contained Clones, Mandalorian clones that had both the Dragon and Zerg DNA in them. Yet they still looked entirely human that too without showing signs of mutations and the likes, Zerg DNA was pure bullshit as it easily stabilised their genes and even optimised them for max performance.

They were nearly equal in terms in case of physical attributes with the Zerg Brood Mother, their psychic potential though was lower than her and they only had a base MP of 180,000 only 70,000 less than the brood mother but still more than enough for now.

I was able to download the Clone trooper training regime into them without any repercussions and even added additional training making them specialise in specific fields. Due to the psionic link, I had no trouble communicating with them even when they asleep and I was able to teach them all the languages I knew.

I intended these five to be my generals with which I was going to help Lihua, while I could have use the Zerg their monstrous appearance was something that would have garnered quiet the attention thus the reason for creating this five.

Still while I intended to use them as generals to help Lihua, these five were also somewhat my children too, so I was not going to let them die so easily, which was why I was going to spare no expense providing them with the best training and gears I could make.

"Time to wake up now." I said as I activated the process of waking them "Time to greet the multiverse."

#########################

Subject-X 00, woke up, he found himself in an empty tube, one that he knew housed him through his development cycle. The tube slide open and as he climbed out of it he was greeted to the sight of his fellow Subject-X, 01, 02, 03, and 04. 01 and 04 were female while he, 02 and 03 were male, their creator had told them that it was due to him experimenting and seeing if it was possible. He sounded quite happy when the modifications were successful.

Their creator always became happy even over the littlest thing and still had childish tendencies. Not that 00 had any right to say that considering he was only a few months old but due to the mental training he received, he was quite mature and probably the most mature among his fellow experiments. Their creator encouraging them did not help curb some their childish tendencies too and even 00 would admit, that it was fun acting like that.

Still he sometimes felt like he was the only adult among them, even when by all rights their creator was older than them.

Looking at his fellow experiments 00 could firmly say that none of them looked alike even when they were supposed to be clones of each other.

02, had blond hair and feminine features. Their creator had said that he looked quite like Minato Namikaze from a certain manga, even having his sunny disposition.

03, also had blond hair and a more masculine feature, their creator had compared him to someone name Arthur Pendragon from fate/prototype, though he was the most mischievous of the lot.

00 himself was the only one with brown hair, and their creator had compared him to Ryu Hayabuse, a ninja, fitting he supposed considering his specialised skills.

As for 01 and 04 their creator commented that 01 looked like Signum from Nanoha series, though their creator had commented that she was shyer than her counterpart, while 04 looked like Jaina Proudmoore though that clashed with her speciality which was technology while the original Jaina was a magician.

Some drones which 00 recognised as B1-Battle Droids brought some clothes with them and behind them 00 could see a young boy coming to greet them.

"Good morning to you all." The boy greeted them with a familiarity that 00 knew could only belong to one person. Seeing the shocked faces of his fellow clones 00 knew they had made the connection.

"Now, now don't be to shock on seeing me you guys did say I acted like a child, so finding out that I am a child is not that surprising is it or is it really that unbelievable?"

O1 simply nodded in response, making their creator sigh.

"Well let's not pounder upon my apparent appearance and age, this is the first time you guys have meet each other apart from talking to each telepathically so why don't we head to the upper rooms and fully get you guys suited in. We can even talk to each other on the way."

00 simply followed the others on the way up, he saw 01 chatting amiably with the creator while the others pitched in now and then with their own questions. He simply kept quite as he followed them, he could see quite a bit of disbelief and suspicion in 03 and 04 eyes but they were being slowly convinced that the boy was their creator.

For him, he did not doubt the fact that the boy was their creator, nor did he care that he was just 10 years old, to 00 he was the one who gave him a life to live and bestow him with a family? Friends? He was not sure what to label his fellow subjects but the boy had been the one who had given them life. So for now 00 vowed that he would protect them as was his duty, if a few people threatened then well he was trained to be an assassin so it was simply part of his job to take care of such threats.

#####################

Two weeks later

For the past two weeks their Creator had been helping them get accustomed to the laboratory, which was slowly being turned into a base, with multiple facilities. Their creator had been kind and generous enough to provide them rooms of their likings and had even created several new working areas all tailored to their specialities and several training areas and simulator rooms which they were free to use.

He even went as far as to install several replicators on these facilities and some powerful generators so that they would have no problem in terms of resources for their works.

Though all the subjects could eat food in their respective facilities, all of them opted to have food in the mess hall, which even the creator joined in after he learned of their habits.

Most of the time 00 followed the creator as he would help the others get used to everything and all and if there was something they need they got it in the next hour or so. Their creator was doting on them a lot.

Still he did everything he could do get them accustomed to things and help them with the various tasks that he assigned them. For him and 01 there was nothing much to do as they were supposed to lead and train infantry and special forces, which so far they had none, so they mainly trained or help the others with their tasks.

02, was in charge of the air and naval forces and while they had no pilots or crews they still had a lot of prototypes of gunships, jets and aerial units so he was having fun learning about them and taking them for test runs.

03, was likewise testing the armoured tanks and vehicles which he was the overall in charge, while 04 was in the labs going over the various technologies and taking care of the Zerg.

Their creator would sometimes visit them in and check on their progress and give them a hand when he was not busy with his personal projects. This had somewhat become a routine for them the past two weeks.

So now 00 was a bit surprised when their creator specifically called him for something.

Going to the main lab 00 took stock of his surroundings, there were a few B1-Battle Droids that were moving parts for the Chimera variants into the vehicle bays, some astromechs fine tuning some Mecha-Tengus, a few Droids using the replicators to create parts for what 00 recognised were Tsunami tanks. There were even some 0hm-bots riding a UEF T2 engineer heading towards the testing grounds which if by the booms he was hearing was being used by 02 and 03, probably in some bet to one up each other.

"Those two probably should learn to control their impulses or one day one of them is going to get in serious trouble."

Reaching the main lab, 00 saw that 01 was also there with the creator wearing some strange armour.

It was an ODST BDU 00 realised but far more lean and form fitting. There was even a soft golden shimmer which must have been energy shields. While 00 no doubted it was quite durable and would give superior protection. It was looked kind of strange on 01.

"Ah 00, you came just in time Signum and I were just testing out some of the new armours and I need you to test out some of them." The creator cheerfully said.

"Creator, what armours are we testing?" 00 asked.

The creator sigh and said "You know out of the five you are the only one who is still calling me creator, the other call me by my name or in case of Minato, Boss or Doctor, you could at least find some nickname for me instead of creator, it sounds pretentious."

That was another development among the five all of them had taken the names of the characters they looked like and stuck with them, though he preferred using 00 than Ryu.

"Yes you should follow his suggestions, Ryu." Signum replied.

"And I would do that as soon as I find a better one than Creator." He promptly replied.

"That better be soon as we are going to meet the Chinese delegation in a week."

That startled both 00 and Signum.

""A week?!"" both of them exclaimed.

"Yes. Did I not mention that before?" Creator asked sounding confused.

"No Master Ise, you didn't." signum pointed out, sounding quite nervours.

"That's so, huh." Creator said, shrugging, "Must have slipped my mind, if so than I better inform the others too later."

"Anyways let's get back to testing, shall we." And with that the creator changed the topic.

"For you Ryu, I have a specially built suit for you." The creator said motioning one of the suit compartments forward. It still amazed him, how the creator was able to casually use his telekinetic powers without draining himself.

The suit compartment opened revealing a Tau XV22 Stealthsuit, which 00 was not expecting.

"Don't worry that is not you suit, it is just the basis of which I built yours. Just wanted you to get an idea of what you suits combat capabilities would be."

Now looking at the suit 00 was sure the suit he was going to get would be quite powerful and would prioritise in stealth but without fully sacrificing defence or durability that was what special alloys and shields were for.

"Also this one too" the creator said bring anther suit compartment, this one revealing the Vindicare assassin suit along with the notorious Exitus Sniper Rifle and Pistol.

"So long range options too huh." 00 muttered comparing the weapon load outs of the two suits.

"Don't worry 00. There are some melee weapons too, so you won't be without something to fight in close quarters."

Well that was comforting, still looking at the suits 00 could tell that the creator had created something that was going to be tailored for his specialisation, with the weapons complimenting the suit.

"Well without further ado, 00 here are your new wargears." Motioning towards one of the larger suit compartments the creator opened it showcasing its contents.

Inside the suit compartment, 00 saw that it contained a black suit that looked more like a traditional armoured ninja suit. The helmet itself was a t-visor that gave it a menacing look.

00 then looked towards his creator who went on to explain the details of the suit.

"The Shinobi Armoured Assault suit, don't ask why I named it, is the state of the art assault suit meant to fulfil a number of roles in the field. It has state of the art stealth systems drawn from the Tau, Cybran and other stealth systems all hybridise and integrated into the suit, it's passive systems ensures that nothing short of OMNI-Radars can find it and those too will only work at 20 meters, it also has the option to become invisible for added stealth though I was not able to integrate any phase systems."

That was quite good though 00 had to wonder why name it an 'Assault Suit' when it was designed for stealth.

"As for the armour, it is made of a special Adamantium weave, which were quite hard to work with, and while that did lower it's durability it still damn strong combine this with a layer of Special Ceramics for added protection against energy weapons, and a layer of bio-steel and well nothing short of a Volcano-cannon can harm the user. And well there is the three layer energy shield that can tank three shots of Macro-cannon but who's counting that."

'That's a lot of durability.' 00 dumbly thought at the high level of armour.

"The suit is power by a miniature fusion reactor, which while might not sound impressive like anti-matter generators or black-hole generators, has an output of 5 Stars or well 4.97 if you want to be technical about it, so don't look down on it. After all what is a start but a giant fusion generator?"

Pointing to the backpack behind the suit, the creator said.

"That is jet-pack that would allow you to achieve a max speed of Mach 4, don't worry about the G-force there is an inertia dampener integrated in the suit, powered by the fusion reactor so no need to worry about the fuel. The pack also houses sever bits like an inbuilt radar and scanning system link directly to the helmet and a hyperspace comms system, to link up with any ships in orbit or space, I have not checked the max range of it so I am unsure of its limits for now.

On the arms and shoulders are weapon ports which will allow you to carry a variety of weapons, ranging from Auto-guns, fusion blasters, mini-guns, rockets and other weapon systems, even the back pack can be linked up with a separate weapon system, though I have yet to create one but think of Gundam Back Packs and Funnels. You can also simply link additional armour or support systems through the weapon ports.

Of course you get the usual HUD display and some minor additional systems like an inbuilt melee weapon, limited space capabilities and underwater capabilities and good environmental protection system and the likes, but that is the basic components of a super-suit, so I am not going to mention much. So that's your suit how is it?"

Hearing about it, 00 did not doubt that it was a great suit, strong armour and support systems with a variable weapon load out made it a suitable for a variety of assault options 'No wonder the creator name it an Assualt suit this thing could both tank and dish out quite a lot of punishment' 00 thought, marvelling the suit.

Though with how the creator was planning on helping the Chinese Federation he had to question whether or not he planned on given them such suits.

"It is a great suit Creator but I have to ask will the CF be getting them?"

The creator snorted at his question and said. "Of course not, even with our production capabilities it would take three days to build one suit like this one with replicators. Considering the CF don't have replicator tech it would take them years to simply mould the Adamantium into threads and take decades more to weave them and integrate all the various systems into it and simply the process of creating the systems would bankrupt and collapse the Chinese economy, which is why I am simply giving them downgraded ODST armours without any shielding tech which are easier to produce and maintain and won't cause their economy to collapse."

00 let out a sigh of relief at that piece of news, the CF were already getting a lot of things which he believed they didn't earn and the creator was doing it out of good will without any benefits to himself so giving them more techs was something that did not sit well with him.

"Still I don't know why the hostility with the CF Ryu you do know I am friends with their Tianzi right?"

"Creator while I will not doubt your friendship with the Tianzi nor question her character, is it still wise to give them so many powerful technologies, from what we have gathered of her world, doing so will shift the balance into the CF favour and might lead to renewal of full scale war with the other nations."

"And yet Britannia is gearing up for war already, so whether or not we do this war will still happen, at least this way the CF will have a chance of defending themselves." The Creator rebuked.

"But Creator you can't be sure-"

"Drop it Ryu we have gone over this." Signum interrupted him "For now what we have are simply hypothesis and guessues, we should trust out creator and have faith in his decisions."

"Thank you Signum." The Creator said "As for you Ryu, I will simply tell you to wait and watch, for now."

"Yes Creator." 00 replied dropping the topic for now.

"Now Signum let's go and get you suit too. Ryu why don't you use the computer and check on the details and armaments of the suit." the creator cheerfully said, moving towards one of the suit compartment with Signum following him.

Watching them leave 00 could not help but feel a bit disappointed, both with himself and the creator. The creator greatly valued his friendship with the Tianzi of the CF but the picture they had built of the possible outcomes of the coming conflict was nothing good.

Jaina with the help of their creator had gathered quite a lot of data on the world the CF inhabited and the results of that data had help them make quite a lot of predictions about the coming war with Britannia.

They had estimated that the leak of the Knightmare tests were intentional on part of Britannia, else there would have been some more data and info or the likes on the Knightmares, but apart from the testing data there was nothing more even when Tianzi had made them a priority for the intelligence agency.

It was either the CF had gotten lucky or it was part of Britannia's plan to let the CF get the data all along. Most of their predictions said that it was the later.

Still either case Britannia was planning something from the data they had gathered, most probably an invasion in which the Knightmares were going to be play a major role. That left the question of where they were going to attack.

Looking at the world map, there were many parts of the world Britannia could invade.

Western Europe, the African continent and the South Asian territories of the CF, another likely candidates were Japan and Australia. Out of all of the possible point of attack Japan seemed to be the most likely choice for an invasion.

It was according to their database it was the largest producer of Sakuradite, a powerful superconductor that had almost become the basis for all advance technology and thus was highly in demanded across the globe.

So it stood to reason that invading and conquering Japan could reap huge benefits for Britannia.

While the other two superpowers could gang up and form an alliance to attack Britannia and stop the invasion, there were several factors that were preventing the CF and EU form forming such an alliance.

Firstly Japan's attitude towards the superpowers had done it no favors and the way the regime had being trying to play the three powers had not endeared them to anyone.

Secondly, the EU and CF had recently gotten into several skirmishes and had even gone to full scale war footing in some of the border territories and thus tensions were very high between the two powers. So it was almost impossible for them to enter an alliance.

In fact they believe that if the EU got involved it would turn into an all-out war for the Japanese Islands between the three powers.

Thirdly, the EU geographical position made it so that unless they were allowed to move their military divisions and cross the CF owned territories, something that the current political situation made it all but impossible, the EU would turned out to be nothing but dead weight in the alliance letting the CF handle all the legwork.

There was also the risk of betrayal and a territory grab by the EU if they were allowed to enter the CF territories.

No it was all but impossible for the EU and CF to enter any kind of alliance soon, which may be why Britannia is making its move and gearing up for an invasion.

Ruling out the alliance there was also the fact that the CF may take this opportunity to conquer Japan for itself and gain access to its resources while at the same time weakening Britannia.

Even if Britannia did not invade Japan the new weapons and tech that the Creator would be giving the CF might just prompt them to invade Japan before Britannia.

Anyway you looked at it Japan had no viable protection or the military power to retain its sovereignty. In the coming year or two it was going to become either a Britannia held Area or a CF province.

Which was depressing news since Japan was the Creator's homeland and 00 was sure that the Creator did not want it to face any kind of war or danger and retain their sovereignty.

Either way the CF had a lot to gain in conquering Japan and 00 did not think that they would pass such a chance too.

Whatever the outcome may be 00 hoped the Creator knew what he was doing.

######################

 **AN:- Well true to the format of the Gamer Overmind here is the First part of Chapter 4, the next one will focus on the aftermath and possible reactions with some extra and new add into the mixed.**


	5. Chapter 4 Part II

**Chapter 4 Part-II**

 **Unknown World, Unknown System, Unknown Verse.**

I stepped out of the **[World Door]** with some UEF fabricators following me. Controlling them via my wrist computer I ordered them to fabricate some few facilities in the area. The facilities were nothing much just a small lab and a droid factory with some point based defences and anti-air batteries. It was just a small forward base that I was going to use to monitor the Zerg.

That's right the Zerg.

The drones had finally matured enough to grow into hatcheries and I knew that I had enough control over them to order them to morph into said structure.

Looking at the area I was currently in, I could not help but feel that I was in Char or at least in a very close replica of it.

The heat was nigh unbearable and the terrain was rocky and uneven with rock formations dotting the landscape with some parts covered in sand. It was quite the harsh landscape with the atmosphere and the system's star doing nothing but add to the harshness of the place.

The other parts of the planet were diverse but were no less harsh and unforgiving, with poisonous swamps, deep ravines, unforgiving deserts and valleys and extremely large rainforests dotted with predators that looked like they belonged to some hell world.

In other words, this was a perfect world for the Zerg to strive and grow.

The Zerg motto was adapt, evolve and consume and I knew that they were going to take great delight in doing just that.

As the fabricators did their magic and set up a suitable base of operations, I saw some droids bringing a transport through the **[World Door],** in that transport I felt a familiar presence, the presence of a Zerg Drone.

As soon as the transport's doors opened, the Zerg Drone seemingly rushed out to greet me like a dog rushing to meet its owner.

For all instance it was like a dog, with how simple its mind was and likewise the Zerglings and Hydralisks were also the same, behaving more like extremely intelligent animals.

It was only the Zerg Brood Mother that displayed signs of Human intelligence and frankly that scared me more than I would ever admit.

Looking at the Drone, I telepathically ordered it to follow me and informed it of my intent.

The Drone upon learning about my intentions almost seemed to become giddy with excitement and was now extremely restless, grabbing me with its claws and putting me on its back, the drone rushed out of the unfinished based toward the area where I had decided to create the hatchery.

It seemed that it was really excited to do something in a long time.

In the distant I also felt the second Drone trailing us with the same level of excitement as the first.

They really seemed happy to be able to do something in a long while.

As I sat on the drone's back and waited for us to reach our destination, I gave orders to the fabricators to build some more facilities like a radar tower and some walls and some shield generators, along with a compliment of some Droidekas and B2-Battle Droids and some Tsunami Tanks.

I contemplated on creating some UEF Mech Marines but thought that it would be overkill to the extremely. Seriously a basic unit like the Mech Marine has no right to be that powerful it was a discount Titan in all but name.

I just hope the Zerg could match the absurdity and insanity of Supreme Commander.

After a while the drones and I reach our destination and without a word the Drone hurried to the designated area and began morphing into a cocoon.

I saw the cocoon expand and contract as the drone inside it began to morph and release a faint glow from inside the cocoon, showing me a silhouette of its changing form. The cocoon kept on expanding in size and after a long 10 minutes it finally burst open showering the area in a strange mucus and taking the shape of a Hatchery.

It was then I received a notification indicating that I had completed the Zerg quest. I let the notification stay like that for a bit as I stared at the Hatchery.

It looked the same as depicted in the games though it was much larger than its game counterpart in reality.

Touching the walls of the Hatchery I felt a faint pulse that felt like a heartbeat and a purring sensation from the wall, as if it was trying to convey its happiness to me through them to me.

I then focused on the other Drone and order it to morph into a Spawning pool which it did happily.

Focusing my attention on the notification I went through it and say the rewards and titles that I got through the quest.

 **Congratulation you have completed the 'Rise of the Zerg' Quest  
Objective: Find a way to create a Zerg hatchery.  
Reward: Gain control of the Zerg, Gain title 'Overmind of the Zerg', 1,000,000 EXP, 1.000,000,000 YEN.**

 **Do you want to accept these rewards?  
YES OR NO**

It was the first time a quest had asked me if I wanted to accept the rewards. It was strange to say the least and well seeing as I had already completed the quest I might as well take the rewards.

 _ **You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level! You have gained a Level!**_

 _ **You are now Level 90**_

 _ **You have gained the Title 'Overmind of the Zerg'  
You have gained the Skill 'Zerg Bio-manipulation'  
You have gained the Skill 'Zerg Hivemind'**_

 _As soon as I accepted the rewards, I was bombarded with a sharp pain in my brain. I felt like it was going to melt in liquid or explode or do both at the same time._

 _Through my eyes I say a myriad of strange colours pass by as my vision shifted from black and white to colours to an extremely deep hue of red, blue, white and black. My vision simply kept shifting between all these before finally going back to normal._

 _Yet…yet the changes did not end there._

 _I felt like I was connected to the Hatchery and the Spawning pool in a way that I just had no words for. It was like the times I used my telepathy to communicate with the Zerg but…but this time it felt more solid, more permanent and deeper than my usual connections._

 _The link I had with the Hatchery and the Spawning Pool did not simply end with them as I felt several other minds slowly establishing themselves to the link._

 _I felt the larvae slowly come in contact with my mind and were awaiting my orders to morph. I felt the Zerglings and the Hydralisks submit themselves as they connected to my mind. As for the Brood Mother, I sense that she was judging me somehow. It was frightening to say the least as I was now able to feel the full psionic might that she wielded._

 _Then I felt her approval as she accepted me as her master. To say I felt relieved was simply understating how I felt at that moment._

The Zerg were not the only ones though as I felt Ryu, Signum, Minato, Jaina and Arthur, which surprised me as I did not think they had enough Zerg DNA in them to join the swarm. After all I had only used minute amounts and that to just to stabilise the Dragon DNA in them.

That was an unexpected development.

I felt a bit of shock from my five children as they felt the link establish between us but they seemed to take it all in stride after I explained them what had happened and why they were now connected together. Signum seemed to be particularly giddy at the new development while Jaina began to contemplate on what it meant for the future clones. Arthur and Minato simply took it in stride and Ryu seemed to have found another reason to keep calling me a creator.

I just hope his attitude does not lead to a cult forming around me anytime soon.

After finishing explaining the situation and I ordered them to free the Zergs from the tanks and go about monitoring them and attending to their usual duties.

I then began to examine the title and skills that I had gotten through this quest.

 **Title: Overmind of the Zerg.  
Grants full control over the Zerg.  
All Zergs near the Overmind gains a 500% stat boost and 400% HP and MP regen.  
Grants the ability to revive any fallen Zerg unit and reincarnate them into new forms.**

 **[Zerg Bio-manipulation]- Passive Level: MAX  
Description: This skill allows the Overmind to manipulate the DNA of the Zerg to create new units or modify existing units to enhance them.  
Passively allows for the assimilation of any new DNA alien or otherwise.  
Also allows the Zerg to learn any and all skills regardless of their requirements, this extends to the Overmind as well.**

 **[Zerg Hivemind]- Passive Level: MAX  
Description: this skill connects the Zerg to the Overmind allowing him to exert his will over the Zerg.  
Passively acts as a database to store any and all existing DNA strands and variations.  
Passively stores the souls of the fallen Zerg which the Overmind can later Revive or reincarnate them as new units.  
Passively protects the Overmind from mind attacks and subsumes the attacker to the Overmind's will and makes them part of the Swarm.  
Passively allows the exchange of knowledge and skills between the various members of the swarm.**

Well…how should I put how these skills and abilities are? I know…BROKEN…YOU HEAR ME. THEY ARE BROKEN AS HELL.

Can some say Zerg OP, please Nerf?

At least this will make future battles easy and thinking about it I don't want to fight difficult battles and say what you will, no one really wants to fight a long difficult fight, except for fight junkies which I am not.

Deciding to ignore notifications and the brokenness of the skills, I focused on the connection that I now had with the Zerg.

Though the Hivemind I explored the depths of the connections and noticed that I could easily control the flow of time in the Hivemind as a whole. I had not suddenly gain control over time as a whole or gain a skill that allowed me to do so. No, I simply had the ability to communicate with everyone in the Hivemind and have days and week long conversations in mere seconds or even nanoseconds.

It was like I was in some sort of supercomputer that was purely biological and psionic in nature. Take that into account of their breeding and growth rate, with their adaptation abilities and one can see why the Zerg are such monsters and OP race in general.

Moving my thoughts from the OPness of the Zerg I focused on the Hatchery with was in the process of producing Larvae. Going over the general details of the Hatchery I found that I could produce 20 Larvae in the span of 1 minute and hold up to a maximum of 1200 of them.

That was a lot of Larvae.

Even now I could sense that there were more than 50 larvae in the Hatchery and all were ready to morph at a moment's notice.

Focusing on the larvae themselves, I found that the Hatchery provided both nutrition and mass for the constant production of the larvae and was able to recycle the waste products and creep to keep up the constant production of larvae.

Considering the fact that the Hatchery was one of the major sources of creep, it meant that the hatchery would never run out of resources to produce larvae.

I ordered 10 larvae to morph into Drones and time their morphing period which I found was 7 seconds quite similar to their game counterpart, if my memory did not fail me.

I was about to morph more Drones when I found that I had almost run out of resources to do so. I really should have expected that to happen.

I was about to order the Drones to go collect resources but then paused, mainly due to the fact that the normal crystal and gas resources that the Zerg used were non-existent.

Seeing it as an opportunity to experiment I ordered the Drones fan out and bring back whatever they could and see if I can make use of them as resources.

Over the next few hours the Drones brought back multitudes of rocks and crystals that they found and even some gas samples from some nearby natural geysers. All in all they were nothing too extraordinary and were something I could easily manufacture using my tech base. Though I did found that the Hatchery had the ability to break down the rocks, crystals and gas and use them to from some sort of special biomass which could be used to as resources.

Upon this revelation I brought some replicator to the hatchery and began to pump out large amounts of metals and gases, which the hatchery easily broke down and began to transform into biomass.

While the replicators were doing a marvellous job of providing resources for the Zerg I knew that they were but a stop gap measure for now and overusing them could make the Zerg dependent on the replicators in the long run. Not that it was a bad thing all things considered but I wanted the Zerg to remain fully biological and replicate their own brand of Bio-tech that could take the role of the replicator or the Aeon Paragon if I was aiming big.

And it looked like even my [Gamer] ability agreed with me.

 **You have received new quest.  
Title: Infinite Resources?! Infinite Zerg Rush!  
Objective: Find a way to create a Zerg version of the Aeon Paragon.  
Time limit: No Limit.  
Reward: 100000 XP, 2000000 YEN, ?, ? ,?, ?.  
Failure: 5000XP  
Cannot Decline Quest**

The quest was fairly simple one with mostly straightforward rewards. The four mysterious reward options were something that might prove interesting too though I did not think that it could be worth more than the actual benefit of owning a Zerg Paragon. That thing was called an End Game unit for a reason and rightfully too.

Seems like I was going to be spending quite a bit of time delving and researching the ins and outs of the Aeon tech and the Zerg Biology, better make myself comfortable then.

######################

 **Entry Log: Day 1**

Hmm, well this is my first time writing a log of sort. I wonder if I am following proper protocols or not. Well who cares my log, my rules I guess. Still I guess I should at least make it readable.

Anyways my first day was mostly spent on testing the various resources and morphing drones by the dozens and sending them on resource scouting runs while at the same time feeding the hatchery with some replicated raw resources.

The replicators may have solved my resource problems for now but I still send the drones to find resources in case they find some exotic materials and the likes. So far the scouting runs had yielded nothing and that was okay for now as I had not expected much in the first day.

While the Drones were searching for resources, I manage to upgrade the Hatchery to a Lair and then to a Hive. It took just 20 minutes to do it and frankly I was not really expecting the process to be so fast.

As for the details of the Lair and the Hive, there were some stark contrast between the two and the Hatchery.

Firstly when the Hatchery upgraded into a Lair, it had simply doubled in size and gain a lot more space for the larvae. Its larvae holding capacity had gone from 1,200 to 3,600 though it had not gained any increase in Larvae production remaining at a meagre 20. The size increase had also resulted in the lair gaining increased durability and had gained a much thicker outer layer. All in all a formidable structure to be sure. Yet…yet it paled in comparison to the might of a Hive.

The Hive was a gargantuan structure 5 times larger than a Lair making it almost a landmark of sort upon the valley. Its towering 5 spike towers made for a menacing appearance and its outer layer had harden and now acted like a very strong armour combine that with its size and the increased thickness of its walls and it was a veritable fortress. Fitting I guess as Hives were depicted to only appear on heavily defended Zerg bases.

Still the Hive's greatest asset was not its size or defences but its ability that seemed to be basic and useless to an outsider but was extremely potent to someone who knew just what havoc they could create with its ability.

The Hive greatest asset was its ability to produce Larvae at a terrifying pace and its capacity to hold vast numbers of Larvae. The hive was able to produce 2500 larvae per minute and hold up to 150,000 of them at once. This was completely in another league compared to the Hatchery or the Lair.

If someone had a control of a Hive and had enough resources on hand then one could simply drown the opponent in numbers and they could do nothing about it, which painted a terrifying image of opponents who could wade through such numbers and virtually assail and decimate any Zerg colony that had such formidable structure in their arsenal.

The Protoss are truly insane and terrifying if they did this on a regular basis with the Zerg.

Anyways after upgrading the Hive, I went about building all the Zerg structures and surprise, surprise I even had the option to build creep colonies, which I happily build and littered the valley with them. Not too much but enough to make for some formidable defences. The fact that they help the creep spread further was just a bonus.

The structures also had a build time that average only 2 minutes with a max of 3 minutes. So I had fun building them.

So far I had not build any Zerglings but I saw no reason to build them for now but that might change later on.

 **End Log**

 **Entry Log: Day 3  
World: Nox**

Well I finally decided to give a name to this planet and the other worlds as well. The world I am currently in with the Zerg would be name Nox, don't ask how I am naming them.

As for the world that houses my primary lab and base with the strange temple with the stone ring, I decided to name it as Genesis, quite fitting name I reckon.

Anyways things on Nox were progressing quite well for the most part, though the local animals had begun attacking the Drones while they were on their scouting runs. The Drones did manage to defend themselves but I thought that it was a good time to morph some Zerglings and put them on guard and patrol duties.

Speaking of which I had decided to see if I could improve the Zerglings or not and thus I took all the samples that I had gathered in my previous run and had deposited into the Evolutionary Chamber. I even put some of Dimaria's DNA into the mix with the Chamber greedily gobbled up.

That structure was an ideal place to store, incorporate new DNA and tweak them to suit the need of the Swarm. It was a pretty neat structure.

Inside the structure was a pool of sorts which broke down the samples into individual essence and store them for later use. Using the [Hivemind] I was able to relocate the essence and then go about tweaking them to my leisure.

I wanted to go about researching the Zerg Paragon but since I had no experience with manipulating the Zerg essence, I decided to first practice with enhancing the Zerg units and then go about with the Zerg Paragon. I decided to go with the Zerglings DNA first.

The Zerglings DNA was really primitive and basic and while I could improve them to make them truly formidable, it would ultimately make them too complex to mass produce them like I was able to right now. Still that did not mean I was not without options though.

I spent most of the past two days tweaking the DNA of the Zerglings, like giving the Zerglings better compact muscles, stronger claws, better limb strength for both attacking, burrowing and leaping and even making them able to traverse underground.

All in all it was good practice. Hmm I wonder what I should focus on next.

 **End Log**

 **Entry Log: Day 15  
World: Nox**

Well the past 12 days have been fruitful so far, though I really am no any closer to finding a way to create a Zerg Paragon. Still I was able to do a lot of things with the Hydralisks, Lurkers and Swarm Hosts.

For the Hydralisks I improved the muscles for both movement speed and shooting speeds and range, gave them the ability to coat their spines with special acids and venoms to increase their effectiveness against all targets and even made their claws sharper and more durable for better melee damage.

The Lurkers got the most benefit as I was able to give them several stealth upgrades which made them hard to spot even when they were not borrowed. I also upgraded their armour carapace and made it more durable while I made sure to make suitable adjustments so that it did not lose much mobility too. As for its spikes, well the Lurker now had the ability to attack in an area of effect like before or a single high damage spike attack. It might not seem much but it gave a really scary psychological effect to the Lurker.

As for the Swarm Hosts well, I simply increase the quantity of the incubators and the longevity of the parasitic symbiotes a bit and gave the Swarm Host increased armour and speed, all the while increasing the spawning rate of the symbiotes by 4 times, nothing much.

I can just hear the rage and cries of despair of all those that face the Swarm Hosts. Muhahaha bow, bow before the utter OPness of the Swarm.

Anyways the experience had given me a good idea how to manipulate the Zerg essence for now but I felt that I still have a lot to learn. I still had not gotten around incorporating the samples I had gathered and their essence into the Zerg units, so my next step should be doing just that and with my final step being creation of a new unit.

Yeah I'll do just that.

 **End of Log**

 **Entry Log: Day 29  
World: Nox**

For the past fourteen days I had been focusing on the Ultralisk DNA and incorporating the Dragon essence into its genes. At first I wanted to simply work on the Ultralisk, the Corrupter and the Guardian genes but after finding out just how hard it was to incorporate the dragon DNA, I decided to focus solely on the Ultralisk.

I did not have an easy time incorporating the Dragon DNA into the Ultralisk genes. Still I was able to do it and the results were well…interesting.

The Ultralisk as a whole still retained its shape but was now 5 times bigger in size, towering even above most structures and had gained extremely strong armour and muscles as a whole.

Its armour while had not gained any thickness, apart from the proportional increase it got due to the increase in size. It had become extremely resilient, 14.2 times more in fact, and was now impervious to almost all types of weaponry, save for the extremely powerful ones like the Titan cannons or a spaceships main weapon.

The increase muscle mass and muscular strength of the muscles and made it a speed Behemoth that could charge at speeds up to 180 KM per hour. Though not the fastest unit in my arsenal, it still made for a terrifying sight to see a giant monster come running at such speeds.

What was more terrifying was the fact that all this could be furthered enhanced using mana and boy did it have a massive amount of it to spare.

The Ultralisk had gained what I found a 'Dragon Core', which gave it the ability to generate mana just by breathing and store the generated mana in its massive body with no problem. The amount of mana generated was simply massive, massive as in hundreds of thousands with the highest being a near million in number. It was that massive.

This made the Ultralisk quite the great spell casting unit even when I had no intension of turning it into one when it was a more of a siege and end game unit. Still it had given me quite some ideas for some good units.

I was now trying to find a way to incorporate the 'Dragon Core' into Zerg structures to create a pseudo-power plant from them. I already knew how to convert mana into other forms of energy. So creating a 'Dragon Core' mana structures should give me quite lot energy and serve as biological power plants.

Well so far the Ultralisk simply used their mana to enhance their speed, attack and defences but that just seem to be a massive waste of their potential and so I was looking into what spells would suit the Ultralisk best and take maximum advantage of both the size and reserves of the Ultralisk.

So far I was looking into 'Death Beam' type spells, massive AOE spell and some weather control and CC spells. There were a lot of spells to choose from but I wanted to maintain a theme of sorts which was proving harder than I thought. Thus I decided to come back to the Ultralisk after I got a definite list.

 **End of Log**

 **Entry Log: Day 30  
World: Nox**

You know it just dawn on me that I have some really bullshit magic at my disposal.

I mean come on even from Fate Zero I have like a solid mercury puppet that does what the user wants it to do, from scouting, shielding, attacking to full blown shape manipulation. Besides that I have access to the Time Magic that Kiritsugu practices and the bug, worm familiars of the Matou, the homunculus of the Eiznbern and of course the Heaven's Feel.

Speaking of Heaven's Feel when I thought about setting up my own ritual without the whole battle Royale thing I had gotten a quest for it called the 'Guardian System'. It was an interesting quest for sure and judging from the description of the quest I would have to create some sort of system using the Heaven's Feel that would summon Heroic Spirits as guardians of a planet/world or even systems.

I really have to think about it a lot and do some experiments before I go about setting up the system.

I really seemed to be getting a lot of long term quests lately. Not that I am complaining but I really am getting less short term quests day by day.

The game system is really strange.

Well I better get back to sorting my spells now.

 **End of Log**

 **Entry Log: Day 45  
World: Nox**

Boy did it take a while to sort out all my spells and make a proper list of them and what a list it turned out to be.

I manage to learn some of the spells and add them to my own personal repertoire while I marked some down for my units, both current and future. I even imparted some spells and techniques to my five commanders so that they would not have to rely fully on technology and their physical attributes.

I even checked up on the other titles I had earned and the skill books that I got when I defeated Dimaria. They were in a nutshell awesome.

The skill book 'Grimoire of Dragon Arts' held a skill tree which I had to progress by developing the basic skills first and then only could I unlock the later skills. While the skill 'Song of the Damned' was the skill that Dimaria had developed in her lifetime, it was a breath attack in nature but it was more than a simple breath attack that most dragons had.

The skill tapped into the natural energies of the world both magical and non-magical and used the tapped energy to unleash the attack. The skill could also be used to in a myriad of other ways too but to make the most out of its secondary feature I had to have a very good control over it, which usually meant having ridiculously high skill level which might prove problematic as the 'Song of the Damned' was not something I could easily practice and level it up.

Ideally it was most useful in battles as an Anti-army skill so I could use it in large scale battles to level it up, though the problem was finding such battles. Maybe that bug planet that I found could help me in that regard.

As for the Titles that I got during my battle with Dimaria, well they were overpowered to say the least.

 **Title: 'Dragon Slayer'  
Grants 60% resistance to all Dragon type attacks and spells  
Grants 100% bonus damage against Dragons and Dragon Attribute enemies  
Grants 100% bonus Mana and Health regen when facing Dragons and Dragon Attribute enemies**

Well those are some really crazy bonuses but they have nothing on the later bonuses granted by the other two Titles.

 **Title: 'Lightning God Mage'  
Grants the ability to turn oneself into lightning  
Grants immunity towards Lightning based spells, skills and attack  
Increases the Power of all Lightning based spells by 500%  
Increases the growth rate of all Lightning based spells and skills by 200%  
Reduces the cost of all Lightning based skills and spells by 90%**

 **Title: 'Dovahkiin'  
Grants immunity towards all Dragon Slaying techniques and weapons  
Grants the ability to devour souls of slain Dragons and consume their skills and powers  
Increases the Power of all Dragon based skills and spells by 500%  
Increases the Growth rate of all Dragon based skills and spells by 300%  
Reduces the cost of all Dragon based skills by 90%**

Yep really broken bonuses one that many would scream to ban or put ridiculous conditions to get them in the first place.

Sadly I can only equip one of them at a time, the 'Overmind' Title being something that had become a permanent mandatory title and thus I can't switch it out at all, which was a strange mechanism in my [Gamer] power.

It seemed that Title were like nicknames that one got, some stuck around forever while others faded into obscurity, while some were so famous that just recalling that nickname that person came into mind. It was the same with my titles.

The more famous some of my titles were the more chances they had of becoming permanent and thus allowing me to get the benefits of that title without switching out some other useful Title that I might have. Fame and preconception seemed to play a great part in this.

It basically meant that I had to act in the way my titles indicated to get the maximum benefits out of them. I was already acting fulltime as the 'Overmind' and looking after my swarm so it had become permanent quite easily along with the 'Gamer' title, which meant that I had to stick to dragon and lightning based skills and kill a lot of dragons to get the maximum benefits of my new titles. Well that solves my downtime activities.

Moving on to the next item, Dimaria's Soul.

I still can't believe that I had devoured the soul of a dragon and gotten Dimaria's Soul stuck inside me.

When I tried to check the status of the soul something peculiar had occurred.

I was transported to my mindscape where the soul was and I am not afraid to say that I was in awe of what I saw.

I saw a giant red dragon curled inside a ball of golden light, wrapped in chains of silver and gold with a small thread extending from the dragon to my hands. The dragon itself was very large, larger than even my Ultralisks, yet it was almost formless and looked like a giant mist in the shape of a dragon.

Still it looked beautiful and majestic and something I knew that was connected to my soul in ways I could never describe in words.

Though, that was not the only thing that I saw in my mindscape.

I saw a smaller dragon that seemed more like a cloud, purple and black, hovering around the red dragon and the chains. Devouring the escaping red mist and taking as its own and slowly gaining its shape and power as it devoured the power of the red dragon.

The scene angered me, it angered me in ways I never thought I could be angered.

The small dragon was violating the slumber of the red dragon, a being whose power dwarfed the black dragon by leagues. The red dragon power and might even as it slumbered was so great that the black dragon should have been cowering in fear and paying respect to its might.

Yet…yet instead of cowering and prostrating, it was greedily devouring the power of the slumbering dragon taking advantage of its sleep and weakened state, to gain power that it had no right to in its pathetic existence.

The scene angered me, it made me want to grab that black dragon and ripped it to shreds so that it soul would never ever reform and take even the pathetic form that it currently had. The only thing that was stopping me from doing so was the damned instincts of the Overmind, telling me that the black dragon was only doing what the Zerg would do, 'Exploit the weakness of an enemy and grow stronger from it.'

It was a pragmatic method of dealing with a vastly superior foe and something that I had to agree with as I would do the same if I was in a similar position. But that did not mean that I had to like it and I was not going to let the black dragon go scot free.

In an interesting twist it was my 'Overmind' instincts that gave me the answer, the same instinct that had given me the reason to spare the black dragon.

It gave me an idea to make use of the soul of the black dragon as the base of my new units and empower the swarm with a deadly addition to its arsenal. The idea had merit as I no doubt that a dragon's soul would simply boost the capabilities of any unit that created with it.

My instincts also told me the process need not need to be painless either. That…that was something I could get behind, a way to boost the power of my swarm and give appropriate punishment to the black dragon. Still I felt that it was inadequate and needed something more than what I had in mind.

So I spend some time thinking about it as I saw the black dragon devour more power of the red dragon.

As I saw the black dragon devouring pieces of the red dragon. I was struck with an inspiration.

The red dragon was trapped in the silver and golden chains slumbering in a deep sleep with the black dragon taking advantage of its sleep.

I wondered at that moment what would happen if the red dragon was no longer sleeping, no longer chained by the gold and silver chains. What if the red dragon could once again roam the skies? Tall and proud, with all that lay their eyes on it stare at it in awe and reverence to its might and grandeur. What if I gave its formless mist like soul a body made of flesh and bones?

Instead of thinking about more what ifs, I decided then and there that I was going to create a body for the slumbering red dragon and give it back all the power the black dragon had stolen and tear away the black dragon's own power and give it to the red dragon in compensation.

Now that seemed like a really good compensation and punishment and just yesterday I had figured out how to truly begin the process and go about creating an appropriate body for the red dragon, who I had no doubt was Dimaria. After all what else could have been the strange connection that I felt.

As for the black dragon, it probably was one of the many dragons that Dimaria had absorbed in her lifetime.

Well tomorrow I was going to begin the process of merging the two souls and using them to create the base for my new units so I was eager to find out how it was going to turn out.

 **End of Log**

##########################

 **World: Nox, Unknown universe.**

I was in my mindscape looking at the red and black dragon.

I was going to free the red dragon and fuse the black dragon's essence with the red dragon. it was not going to be a simple process by any means but I knew that I would be able to do it with my ridiculous abilities. Still that did not mean that something could not go wrong, so I was going to be careful with the whole thing.

I glided towards the red dragon and touched the chains binding it. The dragon was still slumbering but was somehow aware of my presence.

That was a good sign I suppose.

The black dragon did not seem to notice me and was busy eating the parts of the red dragon. Well by the time it notice me I was going to give it a very nasty surprise.

Summoning my power I wrapped the form of the red dragon in a cocoon of purple, blue and green aura. The colours of the void and my psionic might and caged the red dragon in a similar cocoon.

I felt the red dragon stirring yet not fully awake as it sensed my presence. Even in deep sleep I could sense the power roll off the dragon, as I felt its suspicion towards my action. Through the unseen link between us I conveyed my intentions to it, asking for permission to continue.

I felt it recoil a bit in disbelief and anger at what I was about to do. Yet, yet I also felt its curiosity rise at my abilities and its suspicions at my ability to accomplish such an impossible task.

I was upset that it was looking down on my abilities and power, though I understood that it was not a common ability or power, so it had all right to not believe me and was right in being suspicious of my intentions.

But I knew that I did have the power to accomplish the task I had set for myself and I knew that I would no doubt succeed in it. Thus I tried to convey the sincerity of the task and convince the dragon of my intensions.

After what seemed like hours the dragon was still sceptical of my claim and powers, but had given its permission to continue with my task and see the results for itself whether they succeed or resulted in a spectacular failure. And it was still asleep, dragons sure are strange creatures.

With permission granted to me I set about doing my work.

I sent tendrils of psionic energy towards the black dragon binding it in chains made of psionic energies. It struggled to get free but I knew that it was futile as in this place, my mindscape I was a god and the chains were unbreakable.

Creating a spear of pure psionic energy I stabbed the black dragon in the chest with the end of the spear going towards an empty cocoon, where the mist like form of the black dragon was sucked in.

I repeated this process with the red dragon albeit more gently and slowly, so that it was not hurt by the process and I could free it from its shackles.

The golden chains tried to restrict and bind the red dragon in its place but even they could not stop the essence of the red dragon from escaping. But in the end I failed to completely move all the essence of the red dragon though I was able to move its mind and half of its power, as the golden chains constricted and bound what was left of the dragon.

I was a bit depressed by the results as I had intended to do a perfect transfer but it seemed that I was still not experienced enough yet for such things.

I would though admit that the golden chains were far more powerful than I thought they would be.

Focusing on the white cocoon that was now glowing red with hints of black, I went to work merging the two dragon and their powers. Focusing on their minds I felt two distinct dominant minds, one that I recognise as Dimaria and the other a powerful dragon who was full of hate and resentment.

Both minds were asleep yet I felt them stirring, while I would love to explain what was going on to Dimaria I had to act before the savage dragon woke up and start to rampage.

Shielding Dimaria's mind, I attacked the other dragon with powerful psionic energies, ripping apart its mind to shreds, its very personality and everything to bits and pieces as I went about absorbing all its memories and knowledge, which I made a note to go through them, and reduce it to a cationic mess.

It struggled to wake up and protect itself but using my psionic powers I kept it in a dreamlike state all the while reconfiguring its mind and slowly transform it in a way that Dimaria could safely merge with it and still remain the dominate mind and not be consumed by it.

The process was a long one and after making the other dragon's mind suitable for the merge, I began to merge the two dragons' minds and powers.

The cocoon began to transform and glow as the process began with the colours representing the powers of the two dragons mix together, the black colour slowly growing threatening to consume the red, yet when it filled half of the cocoon, it simply began to swirl alongside the red forming what was a Yin and Yang sign, just with black and red instead of white and black.

I simply stood by and watched waiting patiently for the process to end. I dared not go back to the real world for now as I did not know when the process would need my intervention but I made sure to keep in touch with my units and gave them tasks to complete.

The five I send them to the Chinese Federation and order them to begin helping the federation with producing the prototypes they had created for mass production. I even gave them free rein to take some ODSTs and Shinobis with them.

As for my Zerg, the Brood Mother was doing well for now but I made sure to keep an eye on her.

It was a good thing I did too as I found some aliens snooping around the new hive. Had I not intervened the Brood Mother was going to kill them on sight which would have cause quite a lot of complication.

For now I simply ordered the Brood Mother to observe them and even see if she could get in contact them or not.

It was first contact and for once I did not want the Zerg to live up to their reputation.

##############################

The Brood Mother was a bit annoyed with the orders it received from the Overmind, still she decided to follow his orders.

Thinking about how she should introduce herself to these new aliens, the Brood Mother found that she would require a name for herself, to give a proper introduction. It was not like she was jealous of the five who had been given names.

After prodding the Overmind over it, the Overmind gave her the permission to take a name and even provided some choices to choose from.

Looking over the choices the Brood Mother found one choice that she found was a bit fitting for her, after relaying her choice to Overmind, the Brood Mother got to work on preparing for her contact with the aliens.

A simple telepathy and she had learnt about the language of the aliens and had gained knowledge about their civilization as a whole. It was interesting to say the least.

Morphing some Hydralisks, a few Guardians and Corrupters, and of course Lurkers and Zerglings, the Brood Mother went to greet the aliens.

Though when the Zerglings surrounded the aliens, the Hydralisks wrapped some of them with their tails and the Guardians and Corrupters prevented their craft from taking off. The Brood Mother found that she was missing something.

'Ah yes, clothes. Can't let the aliens get the impression of me being some a primitive woman, now can I.'

Her magic weaved around her body as blue light flickered and solidified into clothes worthy of queens and princesses, as her face and body morphed into a familiar figure and the lights that accompanied her transformation signified her entrance, and with a smile she greeted the aliens.

"Hello, Quarians, Batarians and Krogans, I am Ayeka Jurai and I welcome you to Nox. I hope you enjoy your stay."

##############################

AN: Done and Done. This was a really late chapter but I finally completed it. Also yeah instead of one race I made it three and not the big three too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ayeka had been given free rein to do as she wished with the intruders and while she would have happily solve this little problem with some violence, the Overmind had given her strict orders on not to kill the intruders before getting to know their intensions.

'A simple mind read would have done the trick but no, the Overmind had to order me to not provoke them to a war.' Ayeka whined. Oh why was the Overmind so reluctant to start a war that the Zerg were sure to win? Just in terms of numbers they could drown any and all technologically superior race not capable of system wide destruction in an instant and have the ability to reclaim organic materials, like the UEF, Aeon and Cybran.

Even then with the likes of Ultralisks and Leviathans the Zerg would readily stomp all opposition into the ground and from what she gathered from the minds of these aliens, their races would not even stand a chance against the Zerg.

Seriously they did not even have proper MBTs and vehicle support and relied mostly on their navy and their infantry to do the fighting, which were quite pathetic as their naval forces did not even practice orbital bombardments and they had a serious lack of bombers, too.

Ayeka seriously could not see how these races could contribute anything save their biomass to the swarm. But she was not going to go against the orders of the Overmind, no matter how childish and foolish it was.

Now if only they would stop calling the Zerg, Rachni.

"I have said this again and again, my species is called the Zerg not Rachni. So please keep your mouths shut before I decide to vivisect and infest you all." Ayeka said, smiling sweetly at the aliens. She could not even sneer at them as the Overmind asked her to treat them kindly. So she had to keep smiling at them.

"H-h-how do you even know keelish?!" one of the aliens in a strange space suit asked.

The alien looked like a human female, with curves and breasts and was much slender than the other aliens in similar space suits.

'Female' Ayeka decided before she used her telepathy to delve deeper into the female alien's mind to learn her name.

"The same way I know your name Ms Taro Xen var Nour, Telepathy." Ayeka smiled smugly at her, from Xen's memories Ayeka knew that telepathy was only something of a fantasy to them but to the Zerg it was not only a means of communication but also a means of infestation.

'Oh, how easy it would be to twist their minds with some well-placed suggestions.' Ayeka thought, her instincts telling her to go through with the deed but she ruthlessly crush that part of her to focus on the task given to her by the Overmind.

She ignored the aliens' mutterings of 'impossible', 'telepathy does not exist' and 'lies', if they could not even believe what was in front of them then she would not waste her time teching them. let them stew in their ignorance, sooner or later the Zerg would use that ignorance of theirs to crush their feeble coalition.

"Now please tell me Captain Brutos, what brings you here to this section of space?" she asked, addressing the four eyes alien, Ayeka noted that their species was called Batarian, another name to put in the list of species the Zerg consumed. For some reason Ayeka felt that the Overmind would hate his species as a whole.

"You have telepathy, so why don't you simply get that information from my mind." The alien sneered at her, not even caring about the Zerglings and Hydralisks near him.

"I must commend on your bravery Captain but it would be better if we cooperate with each other. It would go a long way in forming a working relation between our races." Ayeka replied, oh why did the Overmind tell her to not kill these aliens and be done with it, it would have been so much simpler.

"You know why you damn bug?" The large dinosaur like alien, a Krogan, who was struggling to free from the vice grip coils of the Hydralisk said, growling at her. "We have not forgotten what your race did, so don't play ignorant…" The Krogan spat out, dissolving into a furry of insults and accusations.

Ayeka for her part did not mind the accusations and insults, and instead focused on what the Krogan was talking about. His memories proved useful as it gave her some context for the apparent fear the aliens had for her and the Zerg, and she finally figured out what the word Rachni stood for.

"Please don't compare the Zerg to the Rachni, a race of bugs that is not even worth the trouble of assimilating into the Hivemind." Ayeka rebuked the Krogan, "The Rachnis are nowhere near the might of the Zerg and I find it insulting that you would compare the Zerg with such low level life forms."

The Rachni did not have the absurd powers of the Zerg and even their birth rates were so much slower than the Zerg and even then they had to go through stages of maturity again instead of the instant adulthood of the Zerg. Their rate of adaptation was also too inferior when compare to the Zerg and they did not even practice assimilation, a process that even feral and primordial Zergs had from time immemorial.

The overseers stationed on the planets orbit noted that the alien space ship was trying to make a run for it, so Ayeka ordered the Guardians, Corrupters and Scourges to disable the ship.

The strike was a swift and simple one. The corrupters bombarding the area around the ship with globs of acids and mucus with some of them getting stuck on the thrusters, while the Guardians provided support to the Scourges as they performed their bombing runs to disable the remaining thrusters and engines.

The ship while fast had been caught by surprised and did not provide much resistance, though Ayeka did note that it was surprisingly nimble for its size.

Ayeka then ordered two Leviathans to guard the disable ship in case the crew were able to repair the ship.

Ayeka noticed that the Captain stiffened in his place and broke out in cold sweat, no doubt the crew of the ship informing him of what happened in space.

"That should prove that we are not the Rachni Captain." Ayeka smiled "We are something much, much worse."

'I guess it won't be so bad after all'. Ayeka thought as she enjoyed the look of fear and disbelief on the aliens' faces.

#####################################

While Ayeka was handling the aliens, the five were busy with the Chinese Federation working hard to retool the factories to produce the new tanks, bombers and ships.

So far they were facing stiff opposition from the Eunuchs who were ranting about costs and harping about how they did not need the help of foreigners and the might of the Federation Forces, even when the military themselves were trying to implement the ideas. Really were they plain antagonists or simply just dumb and greedy?

Sure the start-up cost would be immense but the later upkeep and production cost would be cheap as hell, something the Chinese were happy to implement.

At least they had managed to set up some production facilities even if it was smaller than what was required.

Lihua was quite happy that Issei's employees had managed to get it this far. Now if only the Eunuchs would stop being a thorn in the plans.

This was one of the topics she was going to discuss in the meeting she was attending.

"Now that we have set up the shipyard, we can finally start building the new ships and submarines." Admiral Shu Yan informed her, "I toured the newly constructed Shipyard and while I don't like the overly Japanese layout with the huge Tori Gate Designs, I must say that the shipyard is tooled to create all the ships and submarines in our inventory and also the new ships too.

From the facilities and the explanations I received, if they are to be believed, we can create seven of our standard submarines at once, five cruisers of any type, three carriers, two battleships and twenty one Yari mini subs, all a time estimate of three to five weeks minimum.

The automation and construction techniques are not only advanced but efficient too. In just a year we would be capable of replacing our fleet using this single shipyard. So my advice is that we set up at least five such shipyards and three back up shipyards, so that the shipyard does not become a large crippling target for the enemy."

The room erupted in a flurry of conversation upon hearing the capabilities of the shipyard. While Lihua did not understand why the admirals and the generals were so astonished and surprised over the news, she did note that they were in agreement of pushing for rapid construction of new shipyards and retooling the existing shipyards to the same specs.

That was good news and Lihua was happy to note that not even the Eunuchs would be able to stop the proposal from going through.

"And what about the ships?" Admiral Yuan Sho asked Shu Yan, "Especially the Shogun Battleships."

Oh boy, now that was a landmine of a topic. Battleships were considered obsolete with the advent of missile ships and carriers whose range were far greater than simple battleships and could deliver much deadly payloads from safer positions.

Lihua did not get the intricacies of naval warfare but she did know that range and firepower was vital in a battle and her admirals were convinced that battleships were nothing but waste of time.

Still having a working fictional battleship was a novel thing, so building some would be worth it. Hey if those damn Britannian Royals can build mechs, than she had every right to commission a battleship.

"Where do you want me to start?" Shu Yan asked, "Do you want me to talk about its almost indestructible armour and superstructure, capable of handling volley after volley of shells and missiles? Or do you want me to talk about its cannons capable of levelling a city at an effective range of 850 KM? Or about the CIWS and Anti-Air weaponry capable of shredding even the fasters jets from afar? Or do you want me talk about the Electronic Warfare Systems capable not only jamming radar and electronic signals to create a passive stealth system but also capable of jamming targeting systems of missiles and redirect them back at the attacker?" Shu Yan asked rhetorically, making his opinions clear on the matter.

"Still I would give you a brief rundown on the stats of the ship.

The Shogun Battleship is 300 meters long, 20 meters wide and 45 meters in height. It's armoured with advance nano-titanium weave formed in the shape of honey comb capable of withstanding any and all punishment. Its engine is a plasma drive core, capable of pushing the ship to 99 knots via a combination of thrusters and rotors, speeds that are sufficient for dealing immense damage while ramming other targets, which the ship is specially designed for as its front armour is capable of withstanding such actions and tear the opposing shit apart at its helm.

The plasma drive core also makes the ship independent of fuel problems and with the drive core the Shogun battleship can easily stay active in sea up to a year and beyond depending on only its ammo supply and food stock.

The Shirada cannon powered by the plasma drive core fires special energised shells which not only create small EMP blackouts but are also capable of melting all known armour via a combination of heat and radiation and pure kinetic impact. A single shell is capable of disabling ships via the EMP pulse if they are not outright destroyed. Its max effective range is 850 km, a range that far exceeds even most missile ships.

The CIWS and AA systems named the Icarus, is capable of shooting down targets of over mach 10 speeds at a range of 30 KM via a combination of an advance targeting system and rapid fire cannons with a smart hybrid flake-incendiary rounds.

It has two torpedo bay act as both anti-submarine and anti-torpedo system, though it has no depth charges and several smaller calibre guns for short to mid-range combat, though at that range ramming might be considered.

Its advance computing systems are capable of massive electronic warfare, with sensors capable of monitoring the theatre of war on a massive scale which combined with its advance communication systems will be allow any admiral to easily direct fleet manoeuvres in an instant.

Its jammers and ECM systems are not only able to block all sorts of signals but like I said before even redirect missiles back at its attackers or simple jam them to miss. This technology would likely make smart weapons useless and shorten engagement ranges and make traditional artillery all the more vital. Something the Shogun Battleship excels at."

Lihua had to admit that those specs were damn impressive, worthy of making the Shogun battleship live up to the hype of its game counterpart. Issei really went all out with the battle ship and while Lihua knew it would be damn expensive to create, it was more than worth it, her little own superweapon so to say.

"And here is the most impressive part, not only can the new shipyard create two Shogun Battleships in four and half weeks but the estimated cost of an individual battleship would only be around two cruisers, cheap as hell for a super battleship. Not to mention the crew quarters are quite well furnished and it even has a small game room and entertainment area." Shu Yan said with a savage grin on his face.

"How? JUST HOW IN THE WORLD IS IT THAT CHEAP?" One of the admirals exploded, as he voiced out the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Honestly, it has more to do with the shipyard than anything." Shu Yan explained. "Apart from the transportation of the raw materials and cost of processing them, most of the building process is taken care by the shipyard, which manufactures and assembles all the parts of the ship on site. From its armour and superstructure to down to its drive core and electronics everything is manufactured and fitted on the shipyard itself and thus the only cost that we have burden on is worker charges, cost of raw materials and transport cost of said materials, and no other third party costs that the private weapon and electronic companies demand for the various parts they manufacture.

The automation of the shipyard also brings down the overcall labour cost and it might be power heavy but on site plasma generators made it a mote point. In fact the generators are now supplying power to the local cities in the region.

All in all it is only the large amount of raw materials and the refinement of said materials that cost the most amount of money." Shu Yan explained, which Lihua would admit made quite a lot of sense, but it also meant that the shipyards became all the more important in the long run.

"So the Sakuradite is the most expensive part of the ship huh. Figures the imperials would force us to buy something that they would have total monopoly over." Admiral Yaun commented getting mutters of agreement from the others.

"Actually no" Shu Yan said intent on correcting the assumption of his fellow admiral, "It is the titanium and the chemicals that goes into the refinement of the said metal and turning it into the nano-titanium weave that cost the most expensive part of the ship. The electronics do not even come close to matching the cost of the huge amount of metal used in building the superstructure of the ship. In fact due to the electronics not even using Sakuradite but special superconductors made from common metals which make the electronics damn cheap compared to what the market is offering."

And Shu Yan dropped another important fact on their heads. Can't he just say them out at once?

"Your highness by you permission I asked you to order the reverse engineering all the technologies of the Shogun battleship and make them standard for all our ships. We cannot just let such powerful technologies be used by only one ship class." Admiral Yaun proposed, to which Shu Yan replied.

"Lady Proudmoore was kind enough to not only give us the schematics of the ship but was also kind enough to explain the theories and concepts behind the technologies of on board the Shogun to our engineers. Now how they would go about making use of that knowledge and implement them is another thing."

"You are just asking for a beating with your theatrics, Shu Yan."

"That is quite hypocritical of you Yaun Sho considering how your daughter is such a good actress."

"Do not talk ill about my daughter when your son is such a womaniser. Were it not for her pleading to me I would have kill your son when he asked my daughter hand in marriage and make her his third wife."

"Oh and is it not the guile charms of your daughter that ensnared my son even when she knew that he was married. I find that hard to believe."

The angry stares that the two were sending each other was more than enough to make the rest of the admirals and generals nervous as none of them wanted to get in between the two strong admirals. Both of them had thrashed the others in informal spars and were masters in hand to hand combat. It would really be difficult to stop them if a fight broke out between the two.

"OK break it up you two, I know that both of you don't like it that you are going to be in-laws next month but at least please be professional before the Tianxi. And Shu Yan stop antagonising Yaun Sho, you're riling the others up too." Admiral Xi Nua, the only female admiral, admonished the two old admirals.

The two admirals quickly calmed down and apologised furiously as they bowed before her and asked for her forgiveness.

Lihua could not help but sweat drop as she forgave them. It was like a comedy sketch if one ignored the tension. Why were her subordinates so unprofessional at times?

"Well seeing how you two are not quite up to task, I would handle the reports of the remaining new classes of ships." Xi Nua said.

"Apart from the Shogun Battleship, we have received schematics of the Naginata Cruisers, Yari mini-subs and the Akula submarine." Xi nua began as she brought up files for the ships and subs in question.

Lihua recognised the ships and subs hailing from the Red Alert games and while they were modified in various places with some additional weapons, they still retained their game looks for most of the part.

The Naginata retained is overall look, the sleek sharp front and its well armoured yet elegant decks and tower, though it now sported a canon at its front and some missile racks and guns at the base of its tower.

"The Naginata cruiser is an Anti-Air, Anti-Submarine and dedicated tactical missile defence ship. It is armed with three torpedo tubes and two smart torpedo defence, depth charges, two proton missile racks and Icarus AA-system for Anti-air works, missile flares, jammer and CIWS missile interceptor for anti-missile works, with a gauss cannon for mid-range combat.

Its special plasma-drive engine gives it a max speed of 120 knots and it sports the same nano-titanium weave armour which gives it a lot of staying power in a slug match.

All in all a great compliment escort to the Shogun."

It was really impressive that Issei had managed to improve upon the designs but well when one was not thinking about game balance they did have quite a lot of free rein to go overboard.

Xi Nia then move on to the next addition to the navy, the Yari mini-sub. The sub looked like a rotor less chopper with fins protruding at its tail, it cockpit design to hold a single pilot and overall looked more like an underwater helicopter than anything.

"Then we have the Yari mini-subs, a small scout stealth sub with advance sensor technology and stealth system. It is small and fast reaching up to speeds of 145 knots underwater and due to its small size, stealth system and speed is a great scout and intel submarine.

Though it is not entirely unarmed as it is armed with two light torpedo tube with which it can engage enemy ships but due to the relative low power of the torpedoes Yari mini-sub is not suitable for front line combat and should be relegated to its role as a scout and harasser, where it can make full use of its systems."

The next item was the Akula submarine and Lihua wondered if Issei was able to recreate the famed Ultra-torpedoes of Akula submarine.

The submarine looked quite bare compared to the other ships and subs being more traditional in design, with a rounded front with tubes protruding its sides and a tower at the middle of the submarine yet it still boasted the smooth finish of the other two ships.

"The other submarine, the Akula is a dedicated anti-naval submarine. Armed with four torpedo tubes, four smart torpedo defence and depth charges it can easily act as a dedicated submarine hunter and ship killer, and its special U-20 torpedoes allows the Akula to act as an underwater sniper due to the immense range, speed and the destructive capabilities of the torpedoes.

It has two missile bays and a dual gauss cannon as its secondary weapon which allows it to fill the role of a missile ship and destroyer while its armour can easily soak up immense punishment without damaging its ability to submerge again. It goes without saying that it has quite the powerful senor suite and jammers, which allow it to detect other submarines and naval forces while remaining hidden from them.

The Akula's armour and superstructure allows it to go to great depth and makes it virtually undetectable by modern radar and sonars, while its plasma-drive engine gives it a comfortable speed of 115 knots. The plasma-drive engine allows the Akula to be fielded for months on end which is why most of its cargo is predominantly reserved for food and the crew quarters are quite well furnished with even the rear having a glass panoramic roof which can be covered by retractable armour plates.

It is no leisure ship but the Akula a submarine that is truly worthy of its name.

Overall these simple additions to our navy are enough to make it the strongest navy in existence. With the Shogun we should be able to take care of all shore defences, while the Naginata will take care of aerial threats, the Yari being our fast scouts and raider and the Akula being the ship killers that would put the fear of sharks into sailors once again.

I have to say your majesty that your friend might as well have gifted the world into your hands with this simple exchange." Xi Nua commented as she ended her overview of the ships.

"OH?" Lihua asked surprised as to why Xi Nua held such view. Sure the ships were quite powerful and were overall great at what they did but surely they were not the big world conquering weapons. Unless these ships and subs could suddenly fly Lihua did not see how they could help her nation conquer the world. "Explain." Lihua ordered Xi Nua wanting to know from where she got such ideas.

"Very well your majesty." Xi Nua complied.

"As all my fellow admirals and generals may be wandering while these ships are powerful they do not guarantee total victory over our opponents the Europa Union and the Empire of Britannia. This is true." Xi Nua admitted.

"But it is also true that the technologies aboard the ships are just too powerful like Yuan Sho has said to be not used in other fields."

Lihua while did not fully understood what Xi Nua was trying to say she was getting some idea of what she was pointing at.

"From the Shogun battleship we have the Icarus AA system, a powerful anti-air defence system capable of shutting down enemy fighters and bombers in a large area. By simply mounting this system on static and mobile platforms we can easily neutralise enemy air assets in a large area. It also works well as an Anti-armour and Anti-infantry weapon too giving us a powerful Point Defence system."

Thinking about it Lihua had to admit that Xi Nua was right, the Icarus was a really potent system and even her generals were in agreement too.

"Then we have the Shirada canons, it goes without saying what the artillery division can do with these canons mounted on mobile and static platforms. It might even give them more range for all we know due to having stable ground to attack from."

Lihua could see General Hyoin practically salivating at the prospect of adding such cannons to the army. 850 km was a ridiculously large area and while Lihua was not aware of what the normal range of artillery were she knew that the Shirada canons outstrip them by quite a long range.

"The ECMs and electronic systems themselves could really turn the tide in our favour on land with the systems capable of fooling radar and sensors, jamming enemy sensors and communications, creating passive stealth fields and most of all providing protection from missile locks and smart weapons by jamming and disrupting their targeting systems. All this could really boost the overall defences of our military bases and forward bases, not to mention help protect all our main industrial centres and what not."

Now everyone present listen to Xi Nua with rapt attention, their minds now flooding with all the possible uses of the various technologies they had access too.

"And that is but a small part of what we can do with the technology the navy has. I am sure my colleagues in the army can provide something of use." Xi Nua said prompting the Army Generals to elaborate on their findings, which they did after Lihua gave them the permission to do so.

"Well the army have received quite a lot of things from the Imperials and though not as grand as the Navy, we have gotten schematics of quite a few items that would go a long way in strengthening the army." General Ling Quan spoke as he began to report his findings on the items in questions.

"Firstly we have received schematics for the Flak Body armour designs. It is a type of ceramic body armour, one that is nigh impervious to small arms and can withstand quite a lot of high calibre rounds before failing. The best part is that it is ridiculously cheap to create and I believe we can outfit our troops with this body armour in a matter of months.

Alongside this we have received the ODST BDU which is far better than the Flak Body armour but offers superior protection compared to it and can even enhance the physical capabilities of the user. The helmet also comes with an inbuilt HUD display, motion sensors, night vision, infrared vision and inbuilt communication system. These features make the armour more expensive but they are worth it in the long run."

Ling Quan had seen the effectiveness of the armours and was quite sure that in a one on one fight these armours would guarantee the victory of the Federation Forces simply by virtue of their sheer defensive capabilities.

"Next we have the Tsunami Tank, a dedicated all terrain amphibious Main Battle Tank and Tank Hunter. I am sure everyone knows the details of this tank by now so I won't bore you much with the details apart from the fact that the three factories assigned to create the tanks have been retooled by the Imperials and are now producing 5 tanks per hour individually with a total output of 10,800 tanks in a month, which they can ramp up to 50 tanks per hour bring up total production output of 108,000 per month.

A staggering number by which we can simply drown the opposition in tanks and that is simply with three factories and I have already gained the permission to set up 20 such factories across the federation."

Lihua did remember giving General Ling such permission but at that time she was not aware of the total output of the factories. Going over the numbers even with peacetime productions the total output came to a staggering 216,000 tanks, a number she was sure far outstripped the total number of tanks the federation had.

"Can the factory be retooled to create other vehicles like the docks?" Xi Nia asked, bringing up a good point.

"Yes, in fact other parts of the factories are used to create the Flak Body Armour and the ODST BDU all the while creating ammunitions for all currently built tanks and even the present army, with some parts of the factory being freed up to handle the manufacture of other military hardware and vehicles, which is why the production of the tanks is a bit low at the moment." Ling replied, he had been really surprised when Jaina Proudmoore had said that the factory was not working at 100% capacity. It had to do with the production of the other vehicles they were also responsible for manufacturing.

"Apart from that we have also received the schematics for the Chimera another amphibious vehicle, mainly to be used as an APC but can be configured into a self-propelled artillery piece or an Infantry Fighting Vehicle. It is highly modifiable with a varied variety of loadouts hence the name Chimera. I recommend that we use the Chimera Chassis to create an Anti-Air system using the Icarus AA systems, it would serve it well.

One of the Chimera's variant, The Basilisk Self-Propelled Artillery is quite promising with a range of 80KM with multiple shell loadouts that are all powerful in their given roles. I expect that the Basilisk will soon become out main artillery unit though whether it would be a front line or base defence support artillery would depend on how we adapt the Shirada Cannons to suit our artillery divisions."

Ling Quan knew that the Basilisk already gave them immense advantage but after hearing about the range of the Shirada Cannons, he had to admit that they were the better artillery system between the two. Sometimes he forgot that battleships were mainly big self-propelled artillery systems on water.

The others nodded at his words, acknowledging that the Shirada Cannons were going to be one of the key technologies that would ensure the supremacy of the Federation.

Lihua kept on listening as the Generals and Admirals traded ideas back and forth, while they were no scientists and engineers they did know their equipment and how to use them well. By giving specifications to the scientists and engineers they could help create really powerful systems for the defence of the Federation.

Of to the side Lihua saw the Federations Air Marshalls brimming with envy seeing that they were the only ones who did not receive anything from Issei and his employees. But they were the ones who were too stubborn to accept the offers. Well it was their loos now seeing how the rest of the Army and Navy had all sorts of new toys to play with.

After the Generals and Admirals settled down Lihua asked one question that sprouted in her mind when Xi Nua pointed out how the technologies could be used in other fields.

"Can we adapt these technologies for the Civilian Sector?" Lihua asked, wanting to know if they could really do so. If yes then it would really be a big boon to their economy.

"Well…I can see the Zapdos-Electric Engine line of the Tsunami and Chimera being adapted for civilian motor companies. It would really cut our reliance on oil that we import and mine our southern territories." General Hyoin said, muttering about how the engine was a huge boon in managing the logistics of the mechanised divisions.

"We could also create civilian versions of the computers and communications systems which now that I think about it would really increase the overall speed of data connections and range of communications." Shu Yan added.

"I can even see the system of the factories employed by the Imperials being copied to increase the overall production output of our civilian factories which will be good for the economy." General Hyoin added, "In fact one of the Chimera Variants a Military Construction Vehicle is specifically meant to build stable roads and help create bridges over rivers for mass artillery and armour movements. We could adapt that for civilian use which could go help in repairing and paving new roads. It would not only be good for the economy as a whole but also would greatly help logistics too."

And soon the Generals and Admirals once again began trading ideas this time the Air Marshalls pitching in, the reason being that the economy of the Federation was what kept the logistics of the military going and they would be damn if they could not improve it even by a small margin.

It was the little things that piled up and made the big picture.

After hearing their ideas and making a not to have an extended meeting with her ministers Lihua dismissed them all. The meeting had being quite productive and had given her an idea of where the federation stood now.

Due to Issei being a big help with his really powerful technologies Lihua was certain she could easily thwart the Britannian Invasion of Japan and bring it under the sphere of the Federation. All she needed was time.

Time to train her forces, build the factories, lay down the logistics and make sure the Federation's economy could bear the burden of the wars that were to follow.

Lihua in the safety of her palace garden kept thinking about the meeting and what steps she would have to take. The cold breeze of the night and the moonlight shining high in the sky helping her keep calm as she thought over the challenges she had to overcome to fulfil her goals of a prosperous nation.

"Why are the Eunuchs so stubborn and are always interfering with my plans to develop the federation? Can't they see that the more prosperous the federation is the more wealth they could get?" Lihua whine, really could not understand why the Eunuchs were being so stubborn about developing the Federation as a whole. They were the only ones who were openly challenging her rule as a whole with the rest already falling in line.

{You know why, little one.} An ancient voice spoke into her mind, one that Lihua had become accustomed to hearing after her trip to the festival.

"We know that uncle but we really hope it is out of fear of change and not greed and treason that the Eunuchs stand in our way." Lihua replied, not wanting to think what she would have to order in the Eunuchs were in cohorts with the enemies of the Federation.

{And if you are wrong little one, and they are helping your enemies?} The voice asked back, knowing that Lihua while hated that part of her position had to fulfil it as it was her role as the ruler of her kingdom.

"Then we will show why the Heavens have chosen me and show them what it means to defy the imperial mandate." Lihua replied resolutely but the voice knew that it was not going to that easy. Still it filled him with pride to know that Lihua was beginning to consider such course of actions. While they were cruel and not suited to a kind soul like her, the ancient voice knew that she had to if she wanted to protect her nation from the forces of the world.

{Time to sleep child, don't want to worry your guardians now do you.}

"Huh, is it that late? Well I guess I better go to my room before Xingke raises an alarm again. Honestly that man worries about me too much." Lihua huffed, she knew Xingke meant well but sometimes he really went overboard in his protectiveness.

{He simply cares for you little one.} The voice said laughing out loud. {Let's head back before he wakes up the entire palace.}

"As you wish uncle." Lihua replied, two bright white wings sprouted from her back and lifted her into the air into the direction of her room.

Change was in the air for the Federation, yet across the continent and ocean change had also come to the imperial palace.

"Charles, I am your brother." A young boy coughed out, blood flowing from his mouth and head. His body marred with injuries and burns that were slowly healing at an unnatural pace. His arms torn from their places leaving behind a bloody mess of torn tissues and cracked bones, while his lower body had being ripped apart with his intestines and organs spilling out from his body.

He was healing, he was healing yet the boy knew that his end was near.

Surrounding him were the bodies of his agents who in a futile attempt to save him had thrown themselves against his assailant, who had killed them all without even sparing a glace. The boy had always know his brother was powerful but it was only today he saw the extent of that power.

"Aye, you are my brother." The boy's assailant replied. He was an old man, with a long white beard, towering over the young wounded boy, his hands dripping with blood and his royal clothes stain with the blood and guts of the boy.

He was Charles Zi Britannia, the ruler of the Britannian Empire and a husband to a dead wife.

Grabbing the boy by the head Charles lifted him from the floor and looked into his terror filled eyes, his hands emitting a dark black and red energy which slowly began to disintegrate the boy's face and stands of pink energy began to enter Charles.

"And everyone knows that I have killed all my siblings." Charles said, as he crushed the boys head into fine mist, streams of black and red tendrils emitting from his hands as the converged and reduced the boy's body into nothingness.

The deed done Charles simply spared a glance at the now empty hall of the Geass order, he had killed every one of its agents, from a lowly scientist to the test subjects and now its director. All that was left was to destroy the complex.

Sparing one last glance where the body of his brother laid, Charles vanished in a flash of crimson light, as a black orb consumed the entire complex into nothingness.

#################################

 **AN: Remember how the description of Word Gate said similar worlds? Well this is why they are similar.**

 **Next update would cover the war between three powers and the Second Pacific War, expect major changes to the borders of the three superpowers.**


End file.
